


Four 2: The Engagement

by stardustkr7



Series: Four [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, museum heist on fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 52,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustkr7/pseuds/stardustkr7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Barbara announce their impending nuptials, gaining the public’s attention. Now that their plan has succeeded, Wally and Artemis are left with questions on how their own relationship should proceed. Can the four of them still make a polyamorous relationship work? Sequel to Four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Royal Announcement

_“This summer! We want a summer wedding!”_

The quote was everywhere, on entertainment websites, in the tabloids and society pages ever since Dick said it at the New Year’s party which served as the debut of her fancy new engagement ring.

Barbara almost didn’t wear it to the party, not really wanting to spread the news so quickly. But it made Dick so visibly happy to see her wearing it that she just couldn’t bring herself to remove the ring.

Now everyone in the city knew that the Prince of Gotham, Richard Grayson, heir to Bruce Wayne, was officially off the market for good.

The attention was what she dreaded the most. While she had appeared in papers and news spots occasionally as the daughter of the police commissioner, her social life hadn’t been blasted onto the evening news as a story of local interest. And the suddenness of the announcement probably didn’t help her predicament; rumors and gossip quickly spread after the initial shock wore off.

But at least everyone knew that Dick Grayson was all hers and no matter what the rumors claimed, that was not going to change. Ever. As long as she remembered why she was doing all this (and the way Dick looked at her was a pretty helpful reminder), maybe she could get through this royal engagement. Maybe.

Barbara had a feeling it was going to be a very long spring semester.

Telling her father had been … challenging. She knew he wouldn’t outright disapprove of Dick. But Jim was very concerned about the fact that they were suddenly getting married. Barbara couldn’t really blame him when she had spent most of her adolescence adamantly insisting that her and Dick Grayson were not dating. And now suddenly they were engaged.

“Barbara, are you absolutely sure about this? And so soon? You know that everyone would understand if you decided to wait…” Jim had said, frowning at the couple.

“We’re sure, Dad,” said Barbara, smiling and giving Dick’s hand a squeeze.

“Yeah, really,” Dick agreed. Grinning, he added, “We’ve practically been a thing the whole time really…”

He trailed off when Jim’s eyes narrowed and peered suspiciously over his glasses, arms folded.

Barbara closed her eyes and sighed. That was really not the idea she needed her father to get at this moment.

“Uh … I’m going to start the car,” Dick said quickly when she nudged him. He nearly ran out of the house.

“Look, Dad, I know that didn’t really sound proper but really Dick just means that we’ve been so close over the years and…” she stopped when he raised a hand.

“Barbara, it’s the 21st century. I’m not oblivious. But I do think this is very soon, especially if you are expecting to have a wedding this summer. That’s all,” he said, still frowning slightly. His look softened a little and he added, “Of course I want you to be happy.”

“Thanks,” she said, hugging him.

When she finally made it out of the house as well, she found Dick waiting in the car, looking like he was waiting to hear his death sentence. Barbara climbed into the passenger seat and leaned over to sock his arm.

“Ouch!”

“Let’s play a game where we don’t give my father details about our sex life,” she said.

“You know, if we ever have kids, he would eventually put the pieces together that we have sex,” he grumbled, putting the car in gear.

“So not the point, Grayson,” she sighed.

Delivering the news to Dick’s father went with much less disapproval although more businesslike.

They found Bruce down in the cave, seated before the computer and working on a case. The cowl was down, which hopefully meant sharing their news with Bruce instead of Batman.

“Bruce?”

He made a noncommittal grunt of acknowledgment. Barbara and Dick glanced at each other and shrugged.

“Barbara and I have an announcement … We are getting married,” said Dick.

Bruce paused typing for a moment.

“Okay,” he said shortly.

Off to the side, Alfred cleared his throat.

“Congratulations,” he added after a moment. “Alfred, don’t let me forget that Barry and Ollie both owe me money.”

“You too?” said Barbara with an eye roll.

“Of course. And I believe Master Clark will owe me as well,” said Alfred.

“Both of you?” Dick said. How many people were in on this betting pool?

“Dick, I’ve known since you were kids that you would end up together,” Bruce commented, still not looking at them. “Also, I hope you two realize that once this goes public, I’m socially obligated to throw an outlandish engagement party for you.”

“Another party?” Barbara groaned. To her annoyance, Dick looked excited about the idea.

“Yes,” said Bruce, finally turning to shoot them a glare. “And one that you can’t leave early from this time.”

“Come on, it’s a party for us. It’ll be fun, Babs,” said Dick. “We promise we won’t ditch. Even if the world is in crisis. Nope, we have an engagement to celebrate with a room full of stuffy socialites who are most likely plotting ways to get away with murdering my fiancé…”

“You aren’t making this sound any better,” Barbara pointed out.

“This is something you’re going to have to adjust to with marrying into this family, Barbara. It is unfortunate, but you are expected to play along,” said Bruce.

The redhead folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. She did not like the sound of those words and intended on telling Bruce how exactly things were going to work.

“Whoa, whoa, I think we need to get a few things clear here,” she said firmly. “I am not marrying into this family. I am marrying Dick Grayson.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed and he stood up, obviously trying to use his height to intimidate her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dick take a couple steps back.

Barbara held her ground, like she always did. “Trying to intimidate me didn’t work when I was fifteen and it won’t work now. You may be my boss in the field, but you don’t get to control my personal life, even if it does happen to involve your son.”

“I don’t think you appreciate just how much I’ve done to help keep your personal life yours,” Bruce growled.

“Like what? When you promised not to tell my father? How kind of you,” she said with a scathing look. “Don’t forget that I managed to keep Batgirl a secret for over two years, right under the Commissioner’s nose. I respect the symbol, but that doesn’t mean you own me. And becoming your daughter in law doesn’t mean you own me.”

“You have a part to play now and if you slip up, suspicion is put on all of us. You don’t get to slide by anymore, Barbara. The other side, without the masks, is still part of the job,” Bruce told her, looking more frustrated by her insubordination by the minute. “If you aren’t exactly the girl that people expect Richard Grayson to marry at such a young age, then everything we have worked to build crumbles.”

Barbara rolled her eyes. “Don’t be overdramatic. Look, I will ‘play along’ as I deem necessary and am comfortable with. But I will not be forced into your stupid mind games because you can’t think of a better way to keep your secret identity a secret than acting like a complete fool.”

“The stakes are much higher now,” Bruce insisted. “This announcement will bring attention on the two of you like never before. Including your current living situation with Artemis and Wally.”

Barbara finally allowed a flicker of unease across her face. Dick had told her on more than one occasion that Bruce was pretty much aware of what went on in that penthouse apartment downtown but deliberately chose not to ask questions anymore. Still, it was an unpleasant reminder that he knew that they had all been up to.

It really said something though, that he was even still trying to rationally argue with her. Normally, by this point, his sidekick would have backed down or he would have growled that his way goes and ended the discussion. But Barbara had never accepted that before and she never would.

“Look, Bruce,” Dick finally interjected, obviously still uneasy with the argument. “It’s not like someone is going to say ‘Wow, Barbara Gordon is way too smart for him’ and then suddenly make the intuitive leap to Batgirl.” He motioned to himself and Bruce. “We’re known for being womanizing idiots and the furthest thing from heroes, but the fact that Barbara is less known means she can have more leeway really. I know we have to make some appearances, but the important things, like the actual wedding itself, can just be with close friends.”

He looked between the two of them, as though hoping one would accept his attempt at peace.

“We will discuss this more later,” Bruce finally said, turning away and pulling the cowl over his face.

Barbara had half a mind to inform that they most certainly would not be discussing this later, but a calming hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Do not worry, Miss Barbara. I will handle all the preparations for the soiree and do my best to ensure it is relatively painless for you,” said Alfred.

“Thank you, Alfred,” she said, managing a small smile.

“And if I may congratulate you both most sincerely,” he added. “And I assure you, Master Bruce feels quite the same way.”

“He just still doesn’t know what to do when you argue back with him,” Dick added, grinning.

***

* * *

 

“Have they come up for air yet?” Wally asked, returning with some snacks and resuming his seat next to his girlfriend.

“Nope, still going at it,” Artemis reported, reaching for the bag of chips.

“Been a while, hasn’t it.”

Before them, on the other couch, Barbara sat on Dick’s lap and the newly engaged couple made out passionately, keeping up the pace since they had gotten home and gotten their hands on each other. It hadn’t even gone beyond kissing; both were fully clothed, although a few hands might have migrated up shirts. They seemed content to just enjoy each other’s lips and tongue, not even noticing they had an audience. The quiet was only interrupted by soft smacking of lips and throaty moans.

Artemis and Wally had been watching for a while too, hoping it might go somewhere interesting after almost a month of hardly any interaction with the other two.

With a soft sigh, Barbara pulled away, eyes still closed and smiling. She rested her forehead against his, trying to catch her breath.

“You two still watching,” she asked, glancing at their audience.

“Mouth getting tired?” Artemis asked.

“Maybe a little,” Dick admitted. “But I just can’t stop kissing her,” he added, pressing a few more kisses to her cheek and under her earlobe, making her giggle a little.

“We noticed.”

“Feeling a little left out?” Barbara asked, linking hands with him now.

“It’s been over a month since you announced the engagement,” Artemis pointed out.

“We gave you two space when Wally returned,” said Dick.

“Well, we’ve gotten used to our current arrangement now and think it’s time we check that you’re even still interested in us,” said Wally.

“We almost thought you guys would move out,” Artemis added.

“Us move out? It’s my apartment!” They always seemed to conveniently forget that he was paying for most of this lifestyle.

“Soon to be mine too, Hunk Wonder…” Barbara reminded him, making him grin and nuzzle at her neck.

They were lost for a few more minutes in each other before finally resurfacing again.

“We didn’t really talk about this, honey. Do you still want to do this?” the redhead asked, mock serious.

“I want to make you happy.”

Artemis rolled her eyes at Dick’s sappiness.

“You do make me happy!” She giggled, rubbing noses with him while he squeezed her shoulders. “But are you still open to us having sex with Wally and Artemis too?”

“Hmmm…They seemed to make it work with us,” said Dick thoughtfully.

“True … But what if I want you all to myself?”

“What if I want _you_ all to myself?”

They could hear the sounds of frustrated sighs and the bag of chips crinkling between the other couple.

Barbara and Dick traded quick smirks.

“I think we should. What about you?”

Barbara nodded, gave him another quick kiss, and then climbed off his lap. “Come along you two,” she said, taking Dick’s hand and pulling him up and towards the hall to their bedrooms.

“Wait, what, right now?” Artemis stood and hesitated.

“Yes, come on, our bedroom. Now,” said Barbara, with a slight air of authority.

“I … I’m not even wearing my sexy underwear!”

“Well you won’t be wearing it for long anyway.”

“You’ll wear sexy underwear for them but not me?” Wally pouted.

“You said you don’t care.”

“I don’t care. But that’s not the point!”

Barbara cleared her throat impatiently while they bickered before starting off down the hall, Dick in tow.

Artemis stared, bewildered by the strange change of dynamics. Then she grabbed Wally’s hand and followed the other two to the bedroom. “Screw it.”

***

* * *

 

“Uh… guys … this is nice to watch but …”

“Oh, god, yes! Dick!”

Barbara clutched at the headboard behind her, back arching and legs around Dick as he kneeled and thrust hard into her. They honestly hadn’t meant for it happen this way, but they had spent the afternoon completely clothed yet all over each other. And Wally and Artemis were taking too long.

Now the newly engaged couple was once again being watched by the other half of their foursome, the two finally climaxing together. Of course they both enjoyed having an audience, even an impatient one.

“Babs … oh god, Barbara!” Dick panted, holding onto her hips as she completely let go right along with him. He leaned over her to capture her lips as they came down from the high.

“Hey, you two!”

Dick and Barbara pulled apart to look over at them. Wally and Artemis were lying on the other side of the bed, obviously annoyed at being forgotten again.

“Oh, you two ready?” Dick asked.

They glared at him.

“Sorry,” Barbara offered, pushing him off of her. “Come here, Artemis.”

The blonde kneeled before her as Dick moved over to join Wally. Barbara sat up and pulled her into a kiss that was eagerly returned.

“Mmmm, I have an idea,” said Barb, turning Artemis around so she was sitting back against her, slipping her hands around her waist.

Dick was leaning over Wally, pressing a few hot kisses to the other man’s freckly skin and wrapping his hand around his best friend's cock.

“What’s that?” he asked with a smirk.

“How about a little competition?”

“What did you have in mind?” Dick raised an eyebrow. This wasn’t really uncommon since Wally “fastest man alive” West had a tendency to finish and recover, well, fast.

“First to three wins,” Barbara suggested, nuzzling Artemis’ neck. “Losers do whatever the winners ask?”

“Okay, but you two, no helping,” he said, then pointing at her added, “And you, no faking!”

“I never fake!” Artemis insisted, looking offended at the suggestion. “If someone fails to make me come, I let them know.”

“That’s true, she does,” Wally piped up.

“I won’t fail,” said Barbara confidently. She let go of her for a moment to lean over and dig through the nightstand.

“What? No fair, no toys!” the boys complained.

“You’re better at oral, this evens things,” she said, waving the vibrator she had selected.

Dick looked fairly placated by the acknowledgment of his oral prowess, but still looked towards his best friend for confirmation. After all, the last time they bet against the girls, they ended up losing. And the punishment was watching the girls fool around with Kaldur. But in this moment, Wally seemed unphased.

“Dude, come on," he said, "I’m really turned on right now. We’ll totally beat them.”

“You know, for most guys, coming fast isn’t really something to brag about,” Dick pointed out.

“Well it is in this case!”

“Honey, we aren’t competing. They are,” said Artemis, nodding to the couple holding them.

Wally frowned. “Then shouldn’t Barbara be going down on me and Dick going down on you?”

“Hmm…” Artemis looked over her shoulder at the redhead as though thinking it over. “Nope, I miss Barbara,” she decided, pressing her lips to the other girl’s.

“Hey! You’re cheating already! We didn’t say start!” Dick insisted. The girls completely ignored him.

“Hurry up dude!” Wally said, urgently gesturing to his erection that really needed to be taken care of.

Still obviously annoyed, Dick licked a hand and gripped Wally again, pumping his fist up and down his cock. The redhead groaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

“Ughh, come on, we’re going for speed not technique!” Wally said, gritting his teeth as he tried to steady himself.

“Right.”                 

_Bzzzz…._

Both boys were momentarily distracted by the sound of Barbara using the vibrator to get Artemis off. The blonde was panting and holding onto the sheets for dear life as the pink toy dipped between her thighs.

Barbara, still sitting right behind Artemis, kissed her neck and murmured in her ear; one hand worked the toy expertly while the other cupped and fondled her breast.

“Dick!”

At the sound of his name, he pulled his eyes away and focused harder on the quick hand job he was giving Wally.

“Nghhh … ohhh, so close …fuuuuck!”

It turned out he was even closer than anticipated and now Dick’s hand was definitely a warm and sticky mess. But there was no time to sort that out right now. They were in the lead and the last thing they wanted was to lose to the girls, again.

“Well?” Dick asked.

“Just a minute … just one minute …” Wally panted, looking over at the girls.

With a high pitched, breathy moan, Artemis came too. Barbara smirked triumphantly as she slowed the vibrator to give her a moment to recover.

“Keep going, Barb,” she panted, putting a hand over hers.

Watching his girlfriend’s back arch with pleasure got Wally going again. It also helped that Dick’s mouth was on his skin, kissing a hot trail down his abdomen that felt incredible. His cock was already fully hard again by the time Dick’s tongue reached it.

All he managed was an incoherent groan as Dick started going down on him.

Barbara and Artemis had switched positions. The redhead was now on top of her, kissing the other girl fiercely while still using the vibrator to get her off. Her mouth moved over all the sensitive places she knew, stopping to pay attention to her breasts. Artemis gasped when Barbara slid the end of the toy inside her, instantly finding that inner spot that made her see stars.

“Ohhh … oh god … oohh!”

The tension built deep inside her as Barbara fucked her, the combined vibration and friction finally tipping her over the edge. Her second orgasm rushed through her hard, making her cry out loud. As her shuddering subsided, Barbara set aside the toy and gave her a gentle kiss.

“How are you feeling?” she asked.

“Mmmm, that was so good, Babs,” said Artemis, closing her eyes and smiling.

Next to them, Wally was finishing again. Barbara looked over to catch sight of Dick carefully licking up every single drop. When they made eye contact, she couldn’t help but bite her lip and swallow a moan. Her man looked incredibly hot doing that.

And suddenly, Dick knew exactly what strategy to employ next.

“Wow, dude, that was …” Wally wearily held up a hand for a high five but Dick ignored it and dove straight in, pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss.

For several moments, both girls were distracted by them.

“Barb …. Barb, you need to …” Artemis said, patting her arm to try to get her attention. It didn’t help that her boyfriend’s moans were cute and sexy.

“Right …” said Barbara. She picked up the vibrator again, trying to focus on the task at hand. But Dick was cruelly not making things easy for her.

“Mmm, Wally … you taste so good …” he said between kisses.

Dick was making the exact same sort of moans into Wally’s neck that he would make when tasting her. It was literally one of the best sounds Barbara had ever heard him make. She watched again, open mouthed, as Dick kissed and licked his way down Wally’s torso, a hand around his stiffening cock.

“You like that, don’t you?”

Dick was looking up at his best friend when he spoke, but Barbara had the feeling he was really talking to her.

“Mmmm… yeah …” Wally groaned as Dick sucked on his hipbone.

“Barbara! Focus!” Artemis demanded.

“Sorry, sorry …” Barbara said, shaking her head and placing the toy between the other girl’s legs again, turning the switch up full speed.

Inevitably, she found herself looking over at the boys again when Dick moaned some more. It was a mistake. Dick immediately caught her eye and held it as he licked up Wally’s cock. She couldn’t look away. The things that mouth and tongue could do …

“Ngghh… fuckkk …” Wally’s hips jerked up a little as Dick’s mouth covered the tip, taking him in deep. He still didn’t dare break eye contact with Barbara as he sucked. He could tell she was entranced.

Artemis watched too, clutching the rungs of the headboard to keep herself from doing the work Barbara was neglecting. If her friend would just put in half as much effort … watching Dick sensually blow her boyfriend was such a turn on that it should be easy.

“Barbara, we’re going to lose…” Artemis whined, trying to rock her hips against the vibrator still held to her clit.

“I … ohh…”

Dick moaned again, sucking on the tip and releasing it. His hand finished the job, stroking and pumping as Wally panted … and then came in his face.

“Whoa … that was …” Wally said, holding up a fist which Dick bumped with his this time.

“I can’t believe we just lost,” said Artemis. Both girls were still staring open mouthed at them. Then she glared at Barbara. “What the hell, Babs!?”

“I … you were watching too!”

Dick looked way too smug for a guy with cum still dripping from his face.

***

* * *

 

“Barbara…”

The redhead was cuddled up next to her, sighing soft little kisses on Artemis’ shoulder and neck.

“Don’t think I’m going forgive you for this so easily … it’s your fault we lost,” she said.

Barbara’s hand trailed along her skin, fingertips swirling patterns on the other girl’s stomach. The boys were snoring already, leaving them to finish up a bit of cuddling after an incredible night of rekindling their usual foursome.

They had lost the competition sure, but the girls were not without their own resources.

“I already apologized,” Barbara murmured. “We just need to distract them when it comes up and eventually they’ll forget we owe them.”

“That’s underhanded.”

“Better than the alternative. You know what they’re going to ask for.”

They had successfully managed to avoid it tonight, pointing out that they were all probably too worn out to enjoy it anyway.

“Arty,” she purred, capturing her lips in a quick kiss.

“Yes?”

“Will you be maid of honor at the wedding?”

“What?” Artemis said, looking at her with a slight frown at the sudden change of subject.

“I want you as my maid of honor.”

“I … are you sure about this? There isn’t someone else you want to ask?”

“Who else would I ask?” Barbara said, raising an eyebrow.

“I just don’t want you making decisions while high off the rush of orgasm hormones,” said Artemis, rolling her eyes.

“I want you, Artemis,” she said, smiling.

They settled down again together, both smiling and about to sleep.

“Still not forgiving you.”

“Damn."


	2. An Awkward Proposition

The end of January brought the start of a new semester which meant Barbara was busy with school, work, and now wedding planning too. There was an intimidating stack of catalogues Alfred had sent her to peruse as soon as possible sitting on her desk at home. It would have to wait.

She was also teaching a class again, as her grad program required, and just because the universe thought she didn’t have enough to contend with, a certain undergrad was stuck in her night class again.

_Well, fuck._

Greg had wisely sat in the back of the class and for the past two weeks, had bolted out as soon as it was over. She hadn’t spoken to him except to take roll on the first day of class. There was nothing really to say. Until, of course, the weekend before Valentines Day, when he hung around after class as she was putting her things away.

Without even looking, she knew he was checking her out. She had made a bit of an effort with her appearance due to her evening plans after class. In fact, her date was probably already here, if not on his way to pick her up.

Straightening up, no longer giving him a good view of her cleavage, Barbara gave him a friendly smile. His smile was still cute. And there was the fact that she knew all about the abdominal muscles hidden under those layers.

“Hi, Greg. How are you?” she finally asked, putting on her coat and gathering up her bag.

“Uh, great… Barbara, can I just apologize? I don’t think I ended things very smoothly with us and I swear I didn’t intend to be in your class again,” he said. “It was the only time I had free and all the other hours filled up quickly…”

“It’s alright,” she assured him. “Apology accepted,” she added, heading for the classroom door.

He followed her and fell into step as they walked the empty hallways of the computer science building.

“So, um, things with Andrea haven’t really been working out.”

Her first thought was  _Wait, who was Andrea again?_  Her second thought was  _Why is he telling me this? Wait … oh no …_

“So, maybe sometime, if you aren’t too busy, we could spend some time together? There’s a coffee shop about a mile off campus that makes good cappuccinos,” Greg said.

Barbara cringed. Of course. It figured that everyone in Gotham now seemed to know the details of her romance status except for the one person who she’d pay good money not to have this conversation with.

She stopped and faced him, hitching her bag up her left shoulder. “Look, I’m flattered,” she said, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice, “but I am actually very serious with someone right now.” She was distinctly aware of her left hand being in view. “In fact, for the foreseeable future.”

His eyes rounded when he spotted the engagement ring. “You’re getting married? We just broke up like two months ago…”

Barbara clenched her jaw slightly, trying to stay calm. It wasn’t the first time someone had commented on the suddenness of her engagement and it probably wouldn’t be the last. But it was pretty incredulous coming from the guy who started seeing someone else almost immediately after ditching her.

“Yes. Remember how I said I didn’t consider us exclusive? How I made it clear I was also seeing other people as well?” She had explained when he wanted to continue their thing, that this was a casual deal. He couldn’t possibly have any grounds to be mad at her.

“Yeah … I guess I do remember that. I wasn’t seeing anyone else though,” he said, as though that counted for credit.

“Well, I’m sorry,” said Barbara, continuing down the hallway towards the doors to outside. “But I am not available anymore for the arrangement we had last semester.”

“Wait, Barbara…”

Greg followed her again, jogging a little as she reached the doors before him. She turned to give him her attention again at the top of the steps, spotting a figure out of the corner of her eye, strolling across the quad towards the building. This conversation really needed to end soon before things got more uncomfortable.

“Sorry, I wasn’t trying to … damn, I feel really stupid. I’m sorry to make things weird,” said Greg.

“It’s okay. I think we’ve covered everything though,” she said, carefully not looking towards the person walking towards them.

Greg finally seemed to get that she was done discussing this. “Right. Sorry again to bother you… See you next week.”

Barbara let out the sigh she was holding in as he walked off, thankfully in the opposite direction she was headed. About halfway down the path, she met Dick, who greeted her with a kiss and offered to carry her book bag.

“So … was that Greg you were talking to?” Dick asked after they had been walking along the path towards the parking lot for a distance.

“Yeah,” said Barbara carefully. She didn’t really want to sound like she was avoiding the subject, but it definitely wasn’t her first choice of things to talk about on the way to the car. “He ended up in my class again this semester. Since I’m teaching the next level in the course. A little awkward but its fine.”

She shot him a small smile that faltered when she noticed he had stopped walking and was looking back down the walkway towards the computer science building. Greg had walked the opposite direction and was nowhere to be found on the dark campus. Still, Dick narrowed his eyes suspiciously, fingers tightening over the strap of her book bag.

Barbara sighed and folded her arms.

“You know, Dick, I have been nothing but kind and open to all of the women you’ve slept with. Some of them are even my best friends. And don’t bring up that spring break party four years ago, that … woman knows what she started,” she added, putting a hand up before he could interrupt.

“I’m not … it’s not jealousy! It’s not!” he insisted when she raised an eyebrow. “He just hit a nerve I guess. The way he treated you was …”

“Exactly how you’ve treated other girls in the past.”

“Yes! And that wasn’t okay.” Dick knew that now and looking back at his dating past sometimes made him cringe. “And he hurt you and upset you and that isn’t okay. He probably doesn’t even realize what was wrong. I know I didn’t when I was … like that.”

Barbara stared at him, making him start to feel a little self-conscious at his confession.

“So … you don’t like that he broke up with me?” she asked.

“Obviously I am glad you aren’t still seeing him. But yes, essentially.”

“So no jealousy? You aren’t upset about my having casual sex with an undergrad,” she clarified, taking a few steps closer.

“Babs … I’ve watched you fuck my best friend,” he said, smirking.

She placed on mitten-clad hand on his chest, wrapping around his dark blue scarf and tugging him a little closer by it.

"Well, I’m sure it helps that you get off from watching,” she said in a low voice. She stood on tiptoe, lips brushing his.

“You know me too well,” he said, kissing her.

“Mmhmm…”

When he pulled away, still holding her tightly around the waist, he still looked bothered.

“Dick, honey, I love you so much. You’re a sweet, caring, wonderful person. Just because you handled your dating life immaturely for a while doesn’t mean you’re terrible.”

“You always know what to say,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m supposed to be reassuring you that he’s not even worthy of how amazing you are. I’m not even worthy really.”

“You are,” Barbara said, pressing another kiss to his lips. “I wouldn’t have waited for anything less. Now, Grayson, I believe you promised to take me out to dinner tonight,” she added with a smirk.

***

* * *

 

“So let me see if I understand this right,” said Barbara. “The two of us wearing skimpy versions of your old costumes and having sex is what you really want to cash in on?”

She held up the costume set Wally had managed to procure for her and Artemis. Barely more than lingerie, one was Robin themed, the other Flash. Since they had lost the competition, they had to do what the boys asked. And, two weeks later, this was what the two of them had come up with.

“Do neither of you see the … weirdness of this idea?”

Wally and Dick glanced at each other and shrugged.

“You two are so hot for each other you wish you set this up so you could watch yourselves fucking,” said Artemis, rolling her eyes.

“We could easily watch ourselves fucking,” said Wally.

“Yeah, set up some mirrors or a camera …” Dick trailed off as the girls traded amused looks again. “Can you stop trying to ruin this for us?”

“They did go along with it when we won,” said Barbara.

“True. Did you two want us to call each other Robin and Kid Flash too?” Artemis asked.

“Uh, yes.”

“Fine, wait here. We’ll go change.” They headed for the bathroom as the boys settled on the couch in the bedroom, ready and eager to watch.

“You were right, this was exactly what they were going to ask for,” said Artemis, shrugging out of her clothes.

“At least they didn’t tie us up and make us watch them mess around with someone else,” said Barbara. She pulled off her clothes, swapping out her underwear for the tiny green bottoms for the costume.

“That was pretty cruel of us,” said Artemis with a smirk. Her costume had a mini skirt and cropped top.

“Give me a hand with this,” Barb requested, pulling on her corset top and turning so her friend could help fasten it. “I’m kind of impressed they found these in our sizes and everything.”

“Wally likes costumes. You really need to take a look at my closet.”

“Should I be worried about what I’d find?”

“Well, he’d kill me if he knew I told you this but …” Artemis lowered her voice and spoke right in her ear, “There may or may not be a Batgirl costume in there too.”

Barbara turned around, smirking at her. “Really?” She might need to borrow that some time.

“Mmhmm…” Artemis licked her lips and looked her up and down. “Well, you know Wally and I both think Batgirl is pretty sexy.” She trailed her fingers faintly over Barbara’s arms, leaning in closer.

“Save it for the role playing,” Barbara said half-heartedly, already smiling at the contact, “I think the boys are waiting.”

“We have a little time. When I dress up just for Wally, I take extra time getting ready. And I get myself off while he’s waiting for me outside,” said Artemis, her hand inching up Barbara’s legs, resting between her thighs.

Barbara exhaled, closing her eyes. “We’re already doing what they wanted. They can wait a little longer.”

“That’s my girl …”

***

* * *

 

“That was quite the strenuous mission, Kid Flash,” said Robin, tossing the little yellow cape over her shoulder. Her cheeks were already flushed pink and her red hair disheveled, but otherwise she looked completely put together. “But I should probably get back to the Batcave soon…”

“Well I was hoping you’d stick around, Rob, and help me relax,” said Kid Flash, perching on the edge of the bed, crossing her long legs, covered just above the knee with translucent red stockings and ending in dark red heels.

“Relax, KF? How so?”

“I can think of a few things we could do.”

“We don’t actually talk like that,” Wally interjected. His arms were crossed and he studied them with a pout.

“In fact, you can just skip the talking part and get on the bed,” Dick said. He was sitting comfortably close to his best friend on the couch, leaning forward to watch.

“Yeah, yeah, good idea, dude,” said Wally, giving him a friendly nudge. “Just start making out or something,” he added to the girls.

The two women looked at each other, silently communicating through raised eyebrows.  _Don’t worry, we’ll make them pay for that later…_

They jumped back into the roleplaying.

Robin unfastened the cape from her neck, letting it fall. “Anything for my best friend,” she said, reaching up the peel off the domino mask.

“Wait, leave the mask on,” the blonde requested with a smirk.

She strode forward and leaned over, nudging the other girl’s legs apart with one knee while meeting her lips.

KF leaned back on her elbows as the other girl kissed her down and onto the bed. Robin stood over her, propped up by her hands on the bed, sticking out her ass as she bent over.

“Ohh, Robin, I always knew your lips were so kissable” she moaned.

“You should see what else they can do.”

Off to the side, Wally once again insisted that “We don’t talk like that!”

Both girls ignored him.

Above her still, Robin moved to her neck, kissing down her collar bone and chest until her mouth met the fabric of her suit.

Robin looked up as KF grabbed her by the hair, a wicked look in the other girl’s eye. One leg locked around her thigh and then suddenly, she was pulled over onto the bed and then rolled onto her back, best friend straddling one leg. The redhead struggled a little, wiggling her hips under KF, which only encouraged her captor to moan and start grinding against her body.

She sat up, putting her hands on the other girl’s hips, running them along her thighs, up her bright red skirt.

“Mmm, you must be so tense from all that running, KF,” said the redhead, kissing her neck again. Their mouths connected again in several hot, tongue filled kisses. “Just lie back and let me help a good friend,” she gasped after a moment.

 _Also, let me get you back for that little favor you did me before the show_ , Barbara thought, still thinking of the way Artemis had so quickly and easily brought her over the edge with hands and mouth.

Her friend seemed to get the message; she rolled off her lap, lying back on the bed again.

Robin started kissing down her stomach, relishing in the small twitches of abdominal muscle with each touch of her lips. Her skin was warm and deliciously sensitive, betraying how she was already so turned on.

“Oooh, Rob …”

“I want to taste you, KF,” she said, getting on her knees. The red mini skirt hung low on Kid Flash’s hips, barely covering anything, and she wore nothing underneath.

Robin was just about to push the skirt up and get to work when KF suddenly said, “Wait, Robin, you have to promise me you won’t tell anyone! I don’t want Arty to think I’m not into him!”

The redhead smirked, somewhat impressed with how well Artemis kept a straight face for that line.

“Don’t worry, it will be our little secret,” said Barbara, grinning.

“Maybe we should have thought of something else,” said Dick with a sigh. Preferably something where they couldn’t talk.

“I wouldn’t say something like that!” said Wally. They were doing his fantasy all wrong.

“I really don’t know what you two expected,” said Artemis, breaking character for a moment and rolling her eyes at the ceiling.

“A more accurate portrayal maybe?”

“We’re superheroes, not actresses,” said the blonde. “How are we supposed to act like you two without the secret-but-not-really-secret obsessive attraction?”

“That isn’t what the fantasy is supposed to be about! You’re ruining it!”

“I think we’re improving it.”

“You two are being sore losers!” her boyfriend accused.

Artemis looked over at Wally, narrowing her eyes. “We agreed to wearing sexed up childish costumes and fucking in front of you, I think you can handle a bit of teasing.”

“Okay, you know what?” Barbara interrupted loudly before they could ruin the moment too much with their bickering. Sometimes, they would just get going and wouldn’t stop. “I’m going to eat this pussy right now because I want to and you two can watch but you had better be ready to bang when I’m done, got it?”

“You’re so hot when you take charge, honey,” said Dick, grinning at her. Despite herself, Barbara smiled back before turning to her friend again.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, KF,” said Barbara, getting the other girl’s attention with a slow lick up her inner thigh. “Because I’m Robin and I’m really good at oral.”

Artemis giggled but her laughter quickly turned to a moan when Barbara’s tongue darted out to touch more sensitive skin.

Barbara allowed herself a smirk before taking a deep breath and continuing. She started with long, full licks, tasting how the blonde was already so wet, listening to her breath hitch.

“Ooohh, Rob …” Artemis muttered, threading her fingers through Barbara’s hair.

Barbara felt ankles lock behind her neck, stiletto heels pressing into her back. She wrapped her arms around Artemis’s legs, hands on her hips, holding them down when they started moving, squirming against her face. Somewhere to her side, she heard Dick give a soft moan, Wally gulping and exhaling. Good, no more complaints for now.

Her best friend did taste pretty good and damn how she loved that they could get each other off and drive the boys crazy at the same time. Barb looked up, catching sight of Artemis biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut.

“Ohh, god, Babs …” Artemis said, completely forgetting their roles. Barbara’s tongue on her clit, her hand moving from her hip to add a few fingers curling inside her; it was all she could focus on. “Oohh! Oh, fuck yes!”

With another cry, Artemis finally reached her peak, her back arching and her heels pressing harder into Barbara’s skin. Her body relaxed as Barbara pulled away, wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand and standing up.

Artemis had a lazy smirk on her face, still soaking up the lingering tingles of pleasure. Next thing she knew, Wally had hopped up and run over, pulling her onto the other side of the bed with him and pressing their mouths together.

“Arggh … the hell, West?” she muttered, kissing him back. There was a decidedly harsh tone to their making out, each clawing and biting and swearing. The Flash costume quickly got torn off along with most of Wally’s clothes.

Barbara stood and watched for a moment, barely noticing when Dick came up behind her and put his hands on her hips and mouth on her shoulder.

“So, if you’re Robin, does that make me Batboy?” he said in her ear.

She laughed and said, “Well, Artemis told me they have a Batgirl costume. Maybe you could borrow it sometime.”

“You’d enjoy that,” he said, fingers pulling at the laces on her corset, undoing her costume.

“Don’t lie, you would too.”

“Be quiet, I’m trying to seduce myself.”        


	3. Never Try to Out Drink a Speedster

“Dear God almighty my head hurts!” Barbara moaned into her pillow. “And why is it so fucking bright in here!” She squeezed her eyes shut. “Fuck …”

“Language, dear,” said the voice of her future husband. Her side of the bed dipped as he took a seat next to her curled up form. “You know, every single party we go to, its always ‘Dick, stop doing shots with Wally, you know you can’t out drink a speedster!’ Yet here we are.”

“I will kill you,” she grumbled. “I will marry you, take your money, and then kill you.”

“You can try, sweetheart.”

Her head felt on the verge of exploding and her stomach turned. This had to be the worst hangover ever. Who the hell had let her drink so much at the party last night?

“You were drunk too!” she remembered suddenly. “Why aren’t you hungover?”

“Oh, I was earlier,” Dick answered. “But Artemis made coffee.”

Artemis was known for making a coffee like substance that if you were able to actually stomach, worked miracles on hangovers. But it tasted terrible and she insisted that sugar makes it less effective. Barbara cringed at the memory of the smell.

 “Would you like one?”

She groaned, not wanting to admit defeat.

“You were pretty smashed last night, love. It’s really not that bad. You’ll feel better.”

With a heavy sigh, she managed to look up at him and nod. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Sit up. I’ll go get Artemis.”

She knew he had a very light step normally but every little thud seemed to ring in her ears as he walked across the room. Slowly, Barbara turned on her back, the movement making her dizzy and nauseated again, and tried to recall the events of the previous night that led to this.

The Engagement party.

* * *

 

She had already been dreading it from the moment Bruce mentioned he would be socially obligated to throw one. And they would be socially obligated to attend and stay the whole time.

It was held in their building on one of the lower floors in a grand ballroom. Which at least meant they could escape easily by elevator. It was the only concession Bruce would make so she would feel more comfortable about the whole ordeal.

In general, Barbara did normally enjoy the fancy parties Dick always brought her to as his date on holidays and such. But the spotlight on her relationship made her queasy with nerves. She would have much rather been out swinging off rooftops than posing for endless pictures and pretending to listen to socialite chatter.

“Here, this will make it better,” said Artemis, shoving a champagne flute in her hand.

“Thanks,” Barbara muttered, tossing it back. She was already tired of retelling the “story” of how they got together and kept their relationship so quiet. Saying that they had been dating for almost a year sounded better than ‘well we’ve had an off-again-on-again sexual component to our friendship for years but now we’re both finally mature enough for real love so I asked him to marry me. Also, foursomes.’

“Four o’ clock,” Artemis warned, nodding over Barbara’s shoulder.

“Great, more of them.” Barbara suppressed a sigh and returned to Dick’s side to field more questions.

“But wait, that’s not right!” Kelly (Kaylee? Katie?) was saying, shaking her perfect, bleached blonde curls. She pointed right at Dick. “I saw you at the Spotlight last August with Jenny Carson! I remember! You can’t have been together for a whole year.”

Dick hesitated for half a second so Barbara swooped in.

“Of course we have been. And to keep it secret, we both went on a few dates with other people,” Barbara explained. “It didn’t bother us. And it allowed our relationship to grow without all the public attention.”

“Yeah,” Dick contributed lamely. “Hey, there’s Bette. Excuse us …”

“You can’t hesitate,” Barbara hissed in his ear once they were a few paces away. “These people are already looking for a reason to invalidate our relationship because they can’t believe you’re marrying a nobody.”

Dick stopped and faced her, a suddenly serious look on his face. He put a hand to her cheek, looking her in the eye.

“Barbara Gordon, you are not a nobody. You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever known. You completely take my breath away. And don’t you ever think you aren’t completely worthy of everything I want to give you. I am the luckiest person in this room because you love me,” he said.

She didn’t know how to respond. The corners of her eyes prickled and she blinked them, not wanting tears to fall and ruin her make up.

“Dick … that was exactly what I needed to hear, I think,” she said, turning her head slightly to kiss his palm.

“Then I will keep saying it so you don’t forget it.”  The hand on her cheek moved to tilt her chin up to meet his kiss. She relaxed in his arms a little more, letting the kiss linger.

“Ready for a dance?” he asked after a moment.

“Ready for a drink,” she said.

****

* * *

 

“Hey, ready for coffee?” said Artemis, carrying in a steaming mug.

Barbara wrinkled her nose at the smell, rethinking the decision. Dick climbed on the bed on her other side, pulling a few pillows over and started to help her sit up more.

“You guys don’t have to … just leave me here to die …” she muttered. “But at least close the shade first …”

Artemis set down the mug and did as she asked, pulling down the window shades and dimming the room. Barbara sighed in relief as some of the throbbing pain in her head receded. 

“So, do you remember last night?” Dick began, now helping her swallow some aspirin with water.

“The party…”

“Yep,” Artemis confirmed, sitting on the bed as well. “And don’t worry, I’ve already yelled at Wally for getting both of you so drunk.”

“You don’t need to be hard on him,” Dick insisted. “He just wanted to celebrate with us.”

“He knows better.”

“We all know better,” Barbara groaned. “I remember going to the party … and drinking … a lot of it is a blur…”

“You were a mess,” said Artemis.

***

* * *

 

“You are a mess, Gordon,” she muttered at her reflection. Somehow Barbara had managed to wander out of the ballroom and find the restroom on her own. And as she stood in front of the mirror, holding onto the counter for stability, she realized just how drunk she was.

Sucking on a mint, she squinted at her reflection and attempted to fix her hair and make up. How did all those other women seem to stay so perfect throughout the night? It was not an art she had yet mastered.

“What a mess,” she repeated. A few sputtering giggles escaped her as she considered that it had been ages since she had been drunk and wow it felt wonderful to just be a mess and not really care. If only for the moment, anyway. “Wow I am tipsy…”

She and Dick had only managed a few quick turns on the dance floor before being separated. And then somehow, she ended up standing with Wally at one of the tall tables around the perimeter of the room.

“Here, let’s drink to your engagement,” he said, pressing a shot glass full of clear liquid into her hand.

“What… Wally, I can’t do a shot! I have to stay somewhat sober!” Barbara insisted. She had already lost track of how many flutes of champagne had been thrust into her hand.

“Relax, Barb. Have a little fun. This party is for you,” said Wally. “Cheers!” he added, downing his own glass.

“Cheers,” Barbara muttered before tipping back hers as quick as possible. It didn’t burn nearly as bad as she thought it would. Wally had probably gotten into the expensive liquor.

“Excellent, one more, for good luck!”

“Oh no, I am not playing this game.”

“Just one more, Barb, come on!”

Wally’s adorable pleading smile was somehow getting to her easier tonight. She downed the vodka and grabbed another flute of champagne from a passing waiter to chase it. It was probably a bad idea but she didn’t really care.

“Okay, I’m going to find Dick,” she decided, stumbling into the crowd once more.

In the few minutes it took to walk across the room, her mind started to grow cloudy.

“Barbara! How are you enjoying the party?”

She squinted, trying to steady herself, and quickly recognized that it was Bruce speaking to her. Somehow, she had managed to stumble into the crowd of people he was chatting with and become the center of attention.

“It’s great!” said Barbara, hanging a grin on her face. “Thanks for all this, Bruce.”

“Anything for my future daughter in law.”

There was a round of laughter in the circle, Barbara herself joining in on the giggles that really made no sense. It wasn’t really that funny.

“Have you seen Dick?” she asked abruptly.

“Not lately. I’ll help you find him,” said Bruce, guiding her by the elbow away from the group. “I thought you didn’t want to play along?” he added quietly.

“Play along?”

He frowned at her. “Are you drunk?”

Barbara blinked several times, trying to clear her head. “A little … maybe … I’m fine, I just got separated from Dick.”

Bruce was still giving her that disapproving sort of look though so she rolled her eyes and stalked off. If he was really going to be mad at her for enjoying the party he had demanded she attend …

Her annoyance carried her out of the ballroom and into the hallway towards the restrooms. Where she now stood contemplating life’s mysteries like how she had gotten so drunk so fast.

She heard distant laughter and then the door to the ladies room opened and a few other women walked in. Barbara quickly tried to hold back her own giggling as she put away her lip gloss.

“Oh, there you are!”

“Congratulations again!”

“I’m sure you two will be so happy!”

Clashing perfume and hairspray distracted her for a moment. Barbara smiled, trying to focus and wishing she could at least recall their names. They were socialites and she recognized them from other Wayne parties.

But god she was just so drunk.

_Focus, Gordon!_

“Thank you. I should get back …”

Concentrating hard on each step, she left the powder room, pausing in the hallway. The elevator that would take her back up to the penthouse was just around the corner. Maybe she could just slip away until she sobered up…

“Barbara?”

She turned around as Dick caught up with her, smiling charmingly. “I was looking for you,” he said, slipping his hands around her waist. He always smelled amazing and looked incredible in a suit. And maybe it was the alcohol making her suddenly so turned on but damn, she had a really attractive fiancé.

“Glad you found me, handsome,” she said, kissing him. So much for all that lip gloss she had carefully applied. Dick didn’t seem to care judging by the way he was kissing her back and moved his hands lower on her back.

“Mmmm, why don’t we slip away for a bit,” said Barbara, kissing along his jaw.

“Babs … the party…”

She nibbled at his earlobe playfully. “No one will miss us for a little bit,” she promised. “I want you, Babe.”

They found themselves in a closet with extra tables and chairs. Barbara hopped up on a few stacked chairs, Dick standing in front of her. The thigh high slit in her emerald, floor length gown allowed him to slide his hands up her legs and easily push aside the fabric.

“Do you wear the ones with the leg opening on purpose,” he asked, kissing her neck and collar bone.

“Mmmm, maybe,” she giggled.

His fingers found her underwear and started peeling them off; she shifted her hips to make it easier. He held up the scrap of lace triumphantly before stuffing her thong in his pocket.

“Wouldn’t want them to get lost.”

“Dare you carry them around all night.”

“Oh you little …” His mouth crashed onto hers again, his hands returning to the skin under her dress, sliding between her thighs.

***

* * *

 

“Okay, we snuck away and had sex. I remember that,” said Barbara, taking a sip of the coffee and pulling a face at the gross, bitter flavor.

“Well, there’s no need to be so disgusted by the idea,” Dick teased her. “And I think your panties are still in my pocket,” he added, motioning to the heap of clothes on the floor from last night.

She rolled her eyes at him as the bedroom door opened and Wally stepped in. His hair was still damp from a shower, implying he was probably the only one of them who had managed a morning workout. Stupid speedster metabolism.

“Hey, Barb is awake.”

“Yeah, we’re filling her in on the gaps from last night,” said Artemis.

Barbara sighed and took another drink of coffee.

“Did you get to the part where she climbed on a table?”

“What?!” Barbara coughed up some of the coffee and her eyes teared up as the acrid taste burnt the back of her throat. “No! You let me climb on a table?”

“We think you were going to make a jump for one of the chandeliers,” Artemis added.

“We were trying to get you to leave, honest!” said Dick, putting his hands up in defense. “You had already said some pretty suggestive stuff in front of the wrong people.”

“She wasn’t the only one. You kept hitting on me,” said Wally settling on the couch.

“Which wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t gotten me drunk,” said Dick.

“I’m sorry, I forget, okay?”

“Can someone just tell me what I did last night and how embarrassed I need to be?” Barbara complained, taking another drink.

***

* * *

 

“Okay, you guys really need to get her out of here,” said Artemis.

Dick and Wally were grinning at each other, a small pile of empty shot glasses on the bar table in front of them when Artemis found them.

“Who, what?” Dick giggled.

“Arty! Babe, I got Dick drunk, look!” Wally said proudly.

“Dammit you two! Dick, your fiancé is completely wasted,” she said, pointing across the room.

Barbara was standing on a table, giggling loudly and pointing at something while Zatanna attempted to hold her up. They had attracted a small crowd, tactfully held back by a few of their friends.

“Hey, that looks fun…”

“No, Dick, pull it together! She needs to go upstairs before she says or does something stupid,” Artemis ordered, giving him a slap across the face.

“Oww, okay, okay!”

“Don’t worry, Babe, we got this,” said Wally confidently, grabbing his best friend by the upper arm and steering him through the crowd.

Coaxing Barbara off the table was tricky but eventually Dick and Wally were able to catch her and set her on the ground. Zatanna hopped off daintily as well, shaking her head.

“Wow, she is so hammered,” the magician commented, holding back a grin.

“Yeah. We’re going to take her upstairs,” said Dick, managing to pull himself together enough to be useful. He wasn’t nearly as drunk as Barbara and if he just focused, everything was clear.

“Oooh, upstairs? What are we gonna do upstairs? Is Arty coming too?” Barbara slurred, hanging onto Wally for support.

“Okay, we better leave. Honey, where’s your shoes?”

“Go, we’ll find them,” Zee instructed, pushing him towards the doorway of the ballroom.

Dick slipped an arm around Barbara’s waist to help hold her up between him and Wally as they quickly made their way out into the hallway. The elevator that would go all the way to the top floor was around the corner a ways.

“Wait, wait, stop … too fast …” Barbara mumbled.

“Uh oh, she’s not going to hurl is she?” Wally asked worriedly. They stood in the middle of the hallway, still able to hear music from the party as Barbara tried to steady herself.

“She doesn’t normally …” said Dick, frowning.

“Let’s get her out of the hallway, just in case,” said Wally, nodding at a nearby ajar door. They slipped inside, finding it to be a small conference room and closed the door.

“Ooh, good idea,” said Barbara. All she knew was that they were in a dimly lit room and she just had to take the opportunity to try to drive her fiancé crazy. Wally was still holding her up by the waist; she grabbed onto him and planted a few sloppy kisses on his jaw and neck.

“Whoa, Babs, what are you doing?”

“Mmm, Dick, watch this,” she said, holding onto Wally’s shirt and sliding down to her knees.

“What… Babs, what are you…”

For someone so drunk, it was remarkable how quickly she undid Wally’s belt and fly. He tried to grab the ends and redo his pants but she slapped his hand away.

“Shhh! Watch!”

“Babs! What …” Dick stood by the door, torn about what to do as he realized just exactly what drunk Barbara intended to do in front of him. Apparently even drunk Barbara knew his weakness for redhead action.

“Oh… I, uh, I guess this is happening …” Wally said, frozen once she got a hand inside his underwear.

“We ... we really don’t have time …” Dick protested weakly. Also it occurred to him that if anyone were to walk in right now, they’d see his fiancé giving his best friend a blow job. And he was watching like it wasn’t a huge bother to him. That story would be difficult to smooth over.

 “I’m gonna suck his dick, Dick,” said Barbara, giggling slightly at the repeated word. “I know you want to watch. You love watching!”

With a sharp intake of breath, Wally twitched forward as she touched him, unable to help himself. He had already been half turned on for the better part of the evening (especially after watching Artemis walk around in that slinky red dress). And since he tended to do everything fast, it only took some extra stroking to get hard.

“Maybe we have a bit of time…” said Dick, leaning against the door and watching Barbara dive right in.

“Mmmm …” she moaned, the only sound she was able to make with her mouth full.

“Fuck, Babs …” said Wally, putting a hand on the back of her head.

***

* * *

 

“WHAT?!”

Prepared for the surprise, Artemis had already taken away the coffee cup so Barbara wouldn’t spill it in shock.

She rounded on Dick, obviously feeling better enough to yell at him. “You let me drunkenly give Wally a blow job? Just outside the party! What if someone had found us?”

“It happened pretty fast. You were very determined,” said Dick, shrinking back a little as her irritation seemed directed at him. He glanced at Wally for camaraderie and his best friend did not disappoint with an approving smirk.

“Yeah, and it wasn’t your best work so it’s probably best you don’t remember,” said Wally, teasing her.

Barbara glared at him. The suggestion that her drunkenness made her do a poor job at giving head wasn’t really helping. And Dick and Wally kept glancing at each other and looking away like they were trying not to laugh at her.

“Hey, I’m not ungrateful, Babs. It was still hot.” He winked and added, “Just a little sloppier than usual.”

“Well see if I ever give you one again,” she said.

“I’m sure you will. Dick likes to watch,” Wally pointed out, grinning.

“I don’t just do things because Dick likes to watch!”

“So you actually do enjoy going down on me?”

“Stop heckling her, she’s hungover,” said Artemis, finally handing back the coffee cup. She figured it was better to keep Barbara’s hands busy with the mug lest they end up around Wally’s neck in a stranglehold. They would never get through the whole night if the boys kept stopping to taunt her some more.

“It all turned out fine, Babs. We got you upstairs while Artemis ran interference at the party. Everything worked out,” Dick reassured her. He avoided looking at his best friend to keep from smirking. “Finish your coffee.”

***

* * *

 

“Sweetheart, you should really go to bed.”

“Only if you come with me, sexy.”

Dick supported a very drunk Barbara, finally in their bedroom, and attempted to coax her into bed. To sleep it off, not for whatever she had in mind. Wally was waiting for him in the kitchen. Once he got her to go to bed, they probably would make one last appearance at the party, although it had been winding down as they left.

He started unzipping her dress which prompted her to kiss his neck, her hand moving down his torso to his belt.

 “Babs … no, honey, time to sleep,” he said. “I just don’t want you to wrinkle your dress, that’s why I’m taking it off.”

“Don’t you want me? I know you’re turned on from watching me and Wally …” said Barbara, sucking a sloppy kiss right under his ear. Her dress finally slid down her body.

Dammit, of course he was really fucking turned on and he already felt a little guilty about not trying harder to stop her from blowing Wally earlier. It had been such a risky move.

“Uhh, yes, of course. Yes,” said Dick, thinking quickly and guiding her back towards the bed. “But I need to check on the party downstairs first and make sure everyone is cool with us leaving. So you should stay here and get ready and I’ll be right back.”

He sat her on the bed and pulled the covers over her.

“Mmm, the things I’m gonna do to you…” she mumbled, lying back.

“I can hardly wait.”

Well, he was going to have to wait quite a while.

He found Wally in the kitchen, snacking of course. Stupid best friend. This was really all his fault. Now Dick’s fiancé was completely hammered and about to pass out on the night when they should be celebrating their engagement.

“What’s your problem?” Wally asked, reading the disgruntled look on Dick’s face.

“Nothing, let’s go,” said Dick, frowning and storming past him. The image of Barbara on her knees was annoyingly vivid in his mind still.

Wally shrugged and finished his orange juice, following his friend to the front door. They headed back out to the elevator.

“We’ll just say goodnight and grab Artemis and call it a night,” said Dick as the door finally opened.

They stepped inside and selected the floor for the ballroom. Dick waited for the doors to close before turning to his best friend and pinning him to the wall, pressing his mouth to Wally’s in a searing hot, impatient kiss.

Wally mumbled something in surprise but quickly responded, putting his hands on Dick’s waist to pull their bodies closer and opening his mouth. He could already feel the hard on Dick was beginning to sport as they grinded against the elevator wall.

Dick knew this was an even stupider idea than letting Barbara stop and give Wally a blowjob earlier. The elevator could potentially stop and open for someone else to get on. But he was so horny and he just didn’t care and this was all Wally’s fault, remember?

Fortune seemed to favor them. Thirty floors down, the elevator gave a soft warning _ding!_ which gave Wally enough time to push Dick off him before the doors opened. The hall ways empty but they could distantly hear music from the party.

“Dude, that was pretty close,” said Wally, raising an eyebrow and catching his breath.

Dick attempted to straighten his tie and suit jacket. “This is your entire fault for getting my fiancé so drunk and then turning me on.”

“Well she does suck good cock.”

“I don’t know if I should be punching you or kissing you for that comment,” Dick muttered as they walked back down the hallway.

“We could stop in the conference room again while you figure it out.”

“Flirting with me West?”

***

* * *

 

“Don’t worry, I took care of your man,” said Wally, winking at Barbara again.

“Wow, thanks, how can I ever repay you,” said Barbara, returning another glare.

“I could think of a few things.”

“Wally, go have your second breakfast or something,” Artemis suggested, giving him a look.

“Okay, okay …” he said, getting up and waiting for his girlfriend by the door.

Artemis collected up the empty coffee mug as Barbara attempted to wash it down with a few more sips of water.

“Don’t be too embarrassed, Barb. Last night was fun and you looked like you were having a good time. We’ll keep an eye on the gossip sites and let you sleep now,” she assured her, pushing Wally out of the bedroom.

“It was a pretty good party,” said Dick, gathering her into his arms, careful not to jostle her too much as she still looked a little pale. Barbara rested her head on his shoulder and hand on his chest, the sheets still bunched up around her.

“I just realized I’m not wearing anything,” she said, frowning down at the bed sheet.

“Well don’t be in any hurry to get dressed.”

“Grayson...”

“Hey, lets look at pictures,” said Dick, reaching for his phone on the bedside table. “I let Zatanna have control over this with strict instructions to take lots of pictures of us having fun,” he added, flipping through to get to last night’s photos.

They scrolled through a few selfies and obscene hand gestures courtesy of their friends on the team before coming across a few pictures of them dancing together. Her face was filled with laughter while he smiled down at her adoringly.

“We make a gorgeous couple, Babs,” said Dick, grinning.

“You clean up pretty well.”

“You’re absolutely stunning-”

“Are you sucking up to me after laughing at me with Wally?” she asked.

“I’m ruggedly handsome-”

“Dick, I find you very attractive but I don’t think I’d use the word rugged.”

“We’ll have beautiful children,” he proclaimed.

“But not for a very long time,” she said with a yawn. Her headache was fading finally, although the nausea still lingered. She felt like maybe she could sleep a little and let her eyes close, only pretending to still look at the pictures from last night.

Dick noticed her lack of response and fell quiet, not wanting to disturb her. He had already seen some of the comments online about the party last night and he didn’t like the words thrown around by people who seemed to have caught on to how drunk Barbara was at the time.

 _As if you’ve never been the drunken person at the party_ , he thought, frowning now at his phone.

He glanced down at her, cuddled up to him, the diamond ring glittering on the hand resting on his chest. She was already starting to get worried about all of this wedding business and he just wanted her to be happy.

Dick had messed up before by being dense about her feelings. He couldn’t mess this one up, couldn’t let her think ever again that she was going to have to continually wait for him to catch up to her. This was so important to him; they were starting their lives together at last. It had to be perfect.

“I promise, Babs, it’ll be perfect… our wedding will be perfect and so worth it…” he whispered into her hair.


	4. Nothing Special

“Okay, Wally is working late so let’s go.”

“Huh?”

Dick and Barbara stared up at the blonde who had barged right into their bedroom. They were lounging on the bed together, her reading a book for class while he cuddled up to her side with his head on her abdomen, watching TV. It was comfortable and terribly domestic.

Before them, Artemis had already started unbuttoning her top then sliding it off her shoulders.

“Oh…” said Barbara, biting her lip and peering over the top of her glasses.

“We could wait for him,” Dick yawned. He reluctantly sat up and stretched, turning off the TV.

“Why? It’s not like he can’t catch up,” Artemis said with a shrug, pulling off her jeans and kicking them aside.

“Are you sure he doesn’t mind? We don’t want him to feel left out,” said Barbara, marking the page in her book.

“Of course I’m sure. It’s Wally. Now come on,” she said impatiently.

Barbara shrugged and set her book and reading glasses aside, missing the thoughtful look Dick was giving Artemis as she started tugging off her shirt.

“Is everything okay?”

“Of course it is,” she said, climbing onto the bed with them. “Not every couple feels the need to be constantly attached at the hip, you know.”

“Really, Dick, I think they can handle their own relationship,” Barbara agreed, allowing the other girl to help slide off her shorts. Sometimes her fiancé could get nosey about other people’s love lives.

“Look, I need to be on top of or under someone now so either help or get lost,” Artemis snapped over her shoulder at him as she climbed over on top of Barbara. She kissed the redhead, pushing her back against the pillows.

For a while, Dick watched the two girls petting and making out. Artemis made short work of the rest of Barbara’s underwear before pressing her body closer to the other girl. The soft moan of his fiancé was music on his ears. So yeah, he mentally shook himself into action and started pulling off his own clothes.

“How about both?” He piled on top of them, making both girls pull apart to shriek and giggle.

“If you’re both going to squish me, you could at least make it worth my while,” Barbara complained.

Artemis smirked and shifted so she was straddling Barbara’s thigh, wiggling against Dick’s front. He groaned into her shoulder, encouraging her to press her ass up to his pelvis and grind.

“Keep doing that,” he said, kissing Artemis’ shoulder blade. The up close view of them kissing and the feel of her body grinding on him were both incredible.

He undid the clasp on her bra and Barbara helped maneuver it off.

“Mmm … how do you feel about your boy fucking me, Barbara?” she asked, sucking hard on the other girl’s neck.

“Ooohh, yes, yes, do it,” Barbara moaned. She looked up at Dick, who was peering over Artemis’ shoulder, mouth hanging open as he watched. “Dick, do it. I want you to do it.”

He hesitated for a second to make sure she was sure then pulled off his underwear when she nodded. Beneath him, Artemis slipped the thong down her hips which he helped move off before getting in place behind her.

“Go on,” Artemis encouraged, glancing over her shoulder at him while Barbara nodded again.

Dick gave himself a few strokes to ensure he was good and ready, and then pushed inside her, grasping her hips as he sheathed himself. Artemis moaned as his cock filled her, her mouth still on Barbara’s skin. She kissed Barb on the lips, as though thanking her for letting her do this; she needed to be taken, needed to be in the center of attention for a little while.

“How does he feel?” Barbara breathed, running her fingers through long, blonde hair.

“So good,” both Artemis and Dick answered at the same time. His thrusts were slow, but full and fluid; the angle as he leaned over her was amazing.

Artemis grabbed one of his hands on her hip and pulled it between hers and Barbara’s bodies. Together, they stroked between the redhead’s legs, watching her close her eyes and sigh. The two girls found each other’s lips again, trading deep, slow kisses.

It was times like this where Dick could hardly believe this was actually his life. He was thrusting into Artemis, whose hips rolled back into his in perfect rhythm, while he pumped his fingers in and out of Barbara. And he watched them kissing, moaning into each other’s mouths and caressing skin.

It was mesmerizing and distracting; he was completely drawn in until Artemis pulled away and shot him a glare over her shoulder.

“Did I tell you to stop?” she asked bluntly. Barbara hummed with laughter beneath them.

“Uh… sorry …” he managed, hardly realizing his pace had slowed considerably.

“Go faster,” Artemis said, turning back to Barbara.

“Sorry,” he repeated, thrusting hard. He worked his fingers inside Barbara, pumping and curling at just the right spot while Artemis circled her clit.

“Ohh, fuck … yes, like that…” Barb moaned. The team up of their hands seemed to work twice as well, twice as fast. Tension rose inside her so quickly until she could hardly stand it. And then she was falling over the edge and clutching at Artemis, her inner muscles squeezing Dick’s fingers.

“Mmmm... that was … so good…” she sighed. Still dazed, all she could do was smile and sigh as the other girl kissed her a few more times, drawing the hands away from her sensitive core. The sweet attention slowly brought her down from the high.

“You slowed down again,” Artemis said after a moment, looking over her shoulder.

Dick couldn’t help it; he had been distracted by watching his girl come into his and Artemis’s hands. His fascination with the two of them getting off was something he could hardly forget, especially after that performance. But he also didn’t need them getting frustrated with him and throwing him out. He grabbed her hips again with both hands and thrust harder until she was moaning and panting more.

“Mmm, come on, Dick … I want you to make her come,” said Barbara, reaching up to caress Artemis. She pulled the blonde into a kiss, and then held her close, sucking small kisses on her shoulder as she whined in Barbara’s ear.

He was trying, trying so hard to please both of them and not finish too early. But she felt so good and was giving it back, rolling her hips in time with his sharp thrusts, moaning into Barbara’s neck. And Barbara … she was looking up at him, lustful and daring and oh fuck, he wanted to be inside her too.

“Oh! Oh god! OHH!” Artemis cried out, clenching him so hard.

Dick let go and came with a few more trembling thrusts, emptying inside her. She was still shuddering around him, beneath him. His arms barely held him up over the two girls after he finished. With the tiny bit of stamina left, he pulled off the pile and rolled off to the side, panting.

He had more or less just fucked two beautiful women at the same time and managed to last through both of them and if that wasn’t an accomplishment, then what was? Fuck, he was so telling Wally about this.

“Mmm, god it feels good to fuck someone who doesn’t finish in the first five minutes,” said Artemis, still letting Barbara hold her.

“I … I don’t know if I should be flattered, or offended on Wally’s behalf,” Dick said, still catching his breath.

Artemis waved a hand. “He knows his strengths and weaknesses.”

“Yeah, he still vibrates and you don’t,” Barbara pointed out.

“Where would I be without you to keep my ego in check, Babs?”

***

* * *

 

They spent a little longer fooling around and teasing Dick (“What, you aren’t hard again yet?” “Well, good thing I have some reading to do while we wait”). Soon, Artemis found herself settled on the bed, Dick and Barbara on either side of her fast asleep.

But the blonde couldn’t sleep. She stared at the ceiling of the bedroom, feeling so strange and not knowing why she felt so out of place. Of course Dick and Barbara wouldn’t mind waking up with her still here. That was not the problem.

Whatever it was, it bothered her enough that she carefully slipped out of the tangle of sheets and climbed off the bed. Most of her clothes were still in a pile from when she stripped them off earlier. Artemis picked them up and then tiptoed to the door.

She paused and glanced back, hearing some rustling of sheets.

Dick and Barbara had both already moved closer to each other in their sleep, closing the gap her body had just left between them. Like she hadn’t even been there tonight.

Artemis slipped out the door and headed for her room, which tended to be where Wally slept as well. He still wasn’t back yet. She had expected as much from what he texted her earlier: ‘ _expedited trial so the detective needs tons of stuff analyzed by this weekend, gonna be late tonight, love you_.’

She knew it frustrated him that he could probably cut down on time in the lab if he could just use his super speed. But he had already been almost caught doing tasks strangely fast so he was even more careful to look normal at work. By the time he got home, Wally was normally a strange mix of wired and exhausted, like a very tired spring.

Depositing her clothes on the floor in the ‘maybe I’ll wear that again this week’ pile, she headed for the bathroom and hopped in the shower, determined to rinse off some of the dried sweat from earlier. Not to mention, she probably still smelled like her two friends.

Wally wouldn’t care, of course. Why would he? She was bored and horny, he wasn’t home. They had a complete understanding. She wouldn’t be bothered if it were him seeking out Dick and Barbara for a threesome without her.

It was stupid to try to compare the two relationships, Artemis told herself as she washed her hair. Of course Dick and Barbara were constantly all over each other and acting like a real couple. And having sex all the time. The two had just gotten engaged. Suddenly.

But that had been what they were hoping for here, what her and Wally were planning all along. Get Dick and Barbara in impossibly close proximity constantly by moving in together and having tons of hot foursomes. It was ingenious. And it worked.

Why did she feel so … off?

It was probably nothing, she decided as she finally turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She dried off and hitched the towel around her body before stepping back into the bedroom.

A lump of red hair and freckled skin had taken up residence in her bed while she was showering. Wally rolled over and watched her select clean underwear and nightshirt.

“Hey,” Artemis greeted, sitting on the edge of the bed to dry her hair with the towel.

“Hey,” said Wally.

“How’d it go tonight?” she asked, not looking at him, carefully dabbing her dripping, blonde locks.

“Good, good. We got the bulk of the evidence for the case processed and run and the data should be ready to analyze in the morning,” he said, yawns interrupting his speech. “Grabbed dinner on the way home. There are so many places open late in this city you know. And I stopped a robbery so got in my exercise on the way home.”

“That’s great, hun,” said Artemis, satisfied with her hair and finally crawling under the covers. Wally leaned over and kissed her cheek once she got comfortable.

“I’m exhausted though,” he said, giving her an apologetic look.

“Then you should go to sleep.” Artemis turned over on her side, facing away from him.

“Right,” he said, laying back. “You’re pretty late getting to bed too. How’d you spend your evening?”

They had always been open with each other about messing around with their friends. They had an understanding.

“Nothing special,” she said, reaching up to turn off the light.


	5. Gift Exchange

 

Barbara was so wrapped up in her homework, that she barely noticed Dick sit next to her on the couch, pulling her feet into his lap. She was trying so hard to focus on this paper that she really couldn’t pull herself away to entertain him at the moment. Her fiancé seemed to get this and quietly rubbed her feet while she worked.

After almost a half an hour of quiet focus, she had reached her planned stopping point for the evening. As long as she kept to the plan, breaking down all of her school work into pieces and keeping on schedule, she could handle all of it. Grad school, hero work, and wedding planning? It was no sweat for Barbara Gordon.

Especially when she had a beautiful hunk of a man to quietly rub her sore feet and massage the knots out of her muscles.

Setting down her notes and laptop, Barbara smiled and finally looked over at him. Dick was busy reading through a thick magazine that had several pages marked. He scribbled something in the margin on the page he was reading.

“Are those … the wedding catalogues I had on my desk?” she asked, frowning at the stack on the coffee table in front of them.

“Huh? Oh, yeah, you looked busy so I decided to start going through them.”

“I had them organized…”

“Really? Sorry, I didn’t realize that,” said Dick, squinting at the next page. “So I marked a few catering places I can call tomorrow. I’m sure Alfred will want to keep close control over that, especially since the wedding will be at the Manor. But this one also had suggestions for cake tasting…”

“Whoa, wait, when did we decide the wedding would be at the Manor?” Barbara asked.

“Where else would it be? The Watchtower would be cool too but I don’t think even Dick Grayson could swing that favor,” said Dick, smiling.

“But … we haven’t even talked about a budget or a date or anything.”

“Sweetheart, we have a big budget,” he said, patting her leg.

“Dick, you can’t spend all your money on our wedding.”

“It’s Bruce’s money. He doesn’t care. Or, well, he does care but I mean he doesn’t care about the cost. Didn’t I tell you that? Of course he’s paying for this. His kid is getting married,” he said, picking up another magazine to flip through. “Ooh, have you thought about trying on dresses yet? No worries of course. We have plenty of time.

She hadn’t wanted to assume that Bruce would be covering everything for them. It made sense though, seeing as they were probably expected to have a very expensive and lavish celebration, even if it was only with their close friends and family.

“He just didn’t seem to approve when we told him,” said Barbara. Bruce had always been a mentor and something like a favorite uncle at the best of times. And now he was going to be her father-in-law. While she had never needed his approval to do things, she would have felt a lot better knowing that he wasn’t grudgingly paying for their wedding because Dick expected him to.

“Barbara … you’ve never had anything to prove to Bruce. Of course he wants us to be happy together. You know how he gets about expressing … anything,” he said, rolling his eyes. “So we both agree to have the wedding at the Manor? And how about August? The sunflowers will be in bloom by then, it’ll be gorgeous.”

“Right …” Barbara watched him thumb through another bridal magazine before shaking herself out of her thoughts and grabbing one that featured wedding dresses. Might as well join him. Spring break was coming up in a few weeks and she was planning to really get down to wedding stuff then

“Hey guys, Wally is on his way home now and then we have surprises for you two,” said Artemis, appearing from the hallway to the bedrooms, phone in her hand.

“What kind of surprises?” Barbara asked, glancing up from the catalogue.

“Sexy ones.”

Dick looked up too. “Really?”

“Engagement gifts. Wally has a surprise for Babs and I have one for you,” Artemis explained.

Dick and Barbara looked at each other.

“I’m interested if you are,” said Barb with a shrug.

“Definitely,” he agreed. “So are we just waiting for Wally?”

The front door to the apartment opened and slammed shut and seconds later Wally skidded to stop in front of them, announcing, “Sorry I’m late.”

“Wally, do you have everything you need set up?” Artemis prompted him.

“Uh, no. Babs, count to 100 and then come back to your guys’ room, okay?” he said, gone down the hallway before she could even reply.

“Be in my room in two minutes, Grayson,” said Artemis, also backing away towards the hallway.

“Well, I guess we’ll do this another time,” said Barbara, putting aside the bridal magazines. She leaned over to give her fiancé a kiss. “Have a fun night, honey.”

“Thanks, you too,” he said, grinning.

**********************************

* * *

 

“Another costume? Hmmm,” said Barbara, waggling her eyebrows when Wally handed her the garment bag.

The room had a slight bit of ambiance. Dim lighting, a few dark, scented candles. Black silk sheets on the bed. She was very curious to find out what Wally had planned for her engagement gift night.

“Just open it and tell me what you think,” he said patiently. “We can do something else if you’re not interested.”

“I’m sure I’ll be … interested …” she said, finally laying eyes on the contents of the bag. “Wow … is that a … a riding crop?”

“Artemis likes using it … on me …”

The full weight of what Wally was suggesting still needed time to sink in as Barbara studied the black set of lingerie and props in the bag. He wanted her to use that on him, to use him and dominate him. The idea was … almost a little too enticing than she wanted to admit.

“Wally…”

“We’ll just need to agree on a few limits and a safe word,” he said. “And we can spend as much time talking things out before you go change as you need.”

She hadn’t exactly done anything like this so formalized. There had been nights, of course, that the sex was rougher than usual and maybe she had taken too much pleasure in listening to Dick whine and beg and be submissive to her. Like that time when she visited him at his office.

“Barbara … we don’t have to do anything if you aren’t comfortable. We can just mess around like usual. I just thought you’d maybe like …”

Finally looking up at him again, she could tell he was nervous. They were all pretty good at hiding the bulk of their anxiety but she knew his little cues. Wally bounced on the balls of his feet, fidgeting with hands a little.

“No, no, it’s not that. I am interested,” she said, putting a hand over his and pulling him to the bed to sit down. “Dick and I have actually done something like this before too…”

Wally glanced down at the costume lying between them and then up at her with a smirk. “Really?”

“Yeah. It wasn’t quite this, um, formalized. It just ended up happening that way and I think we both got a lot out of it but I did intend to do more research before bringing it up again,” she said. She had realized how intense it got so quick which prompted her to bookmark a few links on aftercare to read through later.

“What did you guys do?” Wally asked, leaning forward a little, still with the interested smirk.

“Didn’t Dick tell you any of this? Don’t you two gossip all time about having sex with us?” Barbara asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Like you and Artemis do?” he said, rolling his eyes. “No, I didn’t hear about this one.”

“Oh, well… given the topic at hand, I don’t think he would mind,” she said, more reassuring herself. What if there was a reason Dick didn’t feel comfortable talking about that night in his office? They hadn’t really brought it up but she didn’t feel like he was actively avoiding it, or her.

“He might have thought you wouldn’t want me to know,” Wally provided, still wanting to hear the story.

“Right. Well, you see, I was out patrolling and I stopped by his office because I knew he was there. I thought he told me he would be there because he wanted me to visit him,” said Barbara, shaking her head slightly at the happy misunderstanding. “I had just meant to play like we were strangers, like he didn’t know Batgirl at all. And it just… escalated I guess. But it was good, I think. New and different but still … good…”

“And you liked it?”

“Yeah,” she admitted. “It felt so good. The things I told him to do … watching him react … how he trusted me with that …” Barbara looked up at him. She realized this gift, this kinky offer, was probably a bit of a leap for Wally to suggest. She at least owed him the thanks of doing all she could to make it a great experience for both of them. “What do you like, Wally? What are you comfortable with?”

“… I guess … I like some light humiliation and pain. And praise. I really like being told I’m doing well,” said Wally, shifting a little. He was trying not to be embarrassed; she really did need to know all this if they were going to go through with it.

“You want me to, um, spank you with this?” she asked, holding up the riding crop.

“If you’re, um, interested in that. Are you into delivering pain? It’s okay if not, there are plenty of other things…”

“I don’t really know,” said Barbara, biting her lip. “I’ve done some research and it sounds … I think I want to try it.” She glanced at the bedside table where a few props were lying, like a blindfold and handcuffs, some rope. “Did you want me to use those? Do you like bondage too?” she asked.

“Um, yeah, if you’re up to it. I just want you to enjoy it, Barbara.”

“I won’t enjoy myself if it’s making you uncomfortable,” she said, leaning over to put a hand over his.

“How about two safe words then. One for if you’re close to one of my limits, like a yellow light, and one to just stop completely. Would that work?”

“Yeah, Wally. Whatever you need, okay.”

“Is there anything else you want to try, Babs?” he asked. “Something you’re thinking of and want to make sure I’m okay with?”

Barbara glanced around the room as she thought more. She had some ideas of what she wanted to try; compared to what Wally was probably used to, she suspected they weren’t completely radical.

“So, I can tell you what to do?” she asked.

“That is normally the idea of the whole dominant part,” said Wally, nodding.

“And I can … hit you with this?”

“As long as it’s not excessive. It’s supposed to be a good pain to, you know, heighten the senses and all that.”

“Right. And can I … tie you up? Call you my plaything? Use you for my own pleasure?” She hardly noticed she was leaning closer to him as the words tumbled out.

“Please do,” he said, smirking.

Barbara returned the smirk, starting to feel a little more confident in what she had in mind.

He nodded, already sure they were going to be great together. “Then I think we should do this.”

“Me too,” she said, gathering up the garment bag again.

“And Babs … when we’re all done… I don’t really think you would, but I just really need you to not tease me about this, okay?” said Wally, looking down.

She was surprised at the question, but then realized that it was only natural for him. She knew he had his insecurities and being made vulnerable was definitely a big one.

“Hey, Wally, of course I won’t. I promise,” said Barbara, reaching over to tilt his chin up to meet her eyes. “Anything that happens between us is just part of the roleplay and when it’s over, it’s over.”

“I know … I know you wouldn’t … I just needed to ask,” he said, smiling.

****************************

* * *

 

“Here, get changed while I finish getting things ready out here,” said Artemis, shoving a couple hangers into his hands and pushing him towards the bathroom.

“What’s this? It looks like normal clothes,” said Dick, holding up the black pants and navy button down. He was slightly disappointed at the lack of exciting costumes.

“Yeah, richboy clubbing costume,” said Artemis, messing with her phone connected to speakers and bringing up a specific playlist. “Why do you think I’m wearing this?” she added, motioning with one hand to her trendy mini dress with a deep, deep v-neck and chunky high heels. Her blonde hair was pulled up high on her head.

Now that he thought about it, he had probably seen similar looks before.

“But this looks like something I would wear … this is something I did wear,” he said, inspecting the garments closer and recognizing them as from his own closet.

“Yeah, I’d think so since I took them from your closet.” She finished fussing with the music and grabbed what appeared to be a flask and two shot glasses. “Since you’re still standing here instead of getting ready like I told you to, let’s do a shot,” said Artemis, pouring out into each flask and offering one to him.

Dick took it hesitantly. “One night stand. You want to roleplay a one night stand,” he said.

“Bottoms up, richboy,” she said, tossing it back. “You’re getting married. Think of it as your last chance to have one.”   

He did the shot, managing to hide the cringe at the burn in his throat. This was not the good, expensive stuff he would have bought her at the club. Not that he was particularly MISSING the club scene.

But that was the point. He didn’t want one night stands and random girls to romance each week. He wanted Barbara. Just Barbara. And any other friends she wanted to bring to their bed, of course. And he wanted to show her that she was all he wanted for the rest of his life forever. He didn’t even miss the person he was before so he didn’t feel like he needed one last chance.

Dick almost opened his mouth to say something, but Artemis was pouring them each another shot and pressing play on some sort of club remix playlist. She seemed so genuinely excited about this roleplay and surprise. He didn’t want to ruin it for her. He thought back to a few weeks ago, when she had barged into their bedroom without Wally in tow, suggesting they just mess around without him, and then leaving in the middle of the night after they had fallen asleep. Yeah, he had definitely noticed her absence in the morning.

That guy he was before though … well, it was fun some of the time but mostly he was kind of a douchebag and they probably shouldn’t have let him get away with it for so long. Well, Barbara didn’t really. She never fell for it.

But Artemis was smirking at him again and holding up the flask, waiting for him to empty his glass again. He still couldn’t really believe that she had gone into his closet and more or less selected his old self. In fact, he was pretty sure part of this was a gift and part of this was also mocking him. 

_Well, if she wanted richboy douchebag Dick Grayson…_

“Just… give me a minute,” he said seriously, downing the shot and handing back the glass. He grimaced slightly and headed for the bathroom, feeling determined to get into character.

Dick changed his clothes, noting that she didn’t think to grab a different pair of shoes to go with his outfit. It shouldn’t matter, of course. All of it was going to come off at some point anyway. He mentally shook himself; it took more than wrong shoes to throw him off his game.

Looking in the mirror, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to comb it a little nicer.

He was very aware that if he took too long to primp, Artemis would just make fun of him more.

Closing his eyes, Dick searched his memory for the feelings associated with these nights out. The slight buzz, the adrenaline, the exhaustion from dancing, the second wind after a taxi back to his place (or hers), the anticipation of undressing someone new… He was somewhat stunned to find it wasn’t so difficult to call back and immerse himself in it.

The girl out there wasn’t Artemis. She was just like him; had a hard week and was looking to have a little fun. And oh, he could definitely be of service.

Turning off the light, he stepped out in the room again.

One lamp cast a bluish glow on the bedroom. The music still played from the speakers and the girl stood in the middle of the room, facing away from him.

He stepped up behind her and put his hands on her hips, pulling her back against his body. She gasped as his mouth went to her neck, sucking hard as she tilted her head to the side.

“Ohh…” she sighed, rocking back against him.

“Forgot my name already, Missy?” he said in her ear.

He saw her slight nose wrinkle at the name he decided to give her.

“You got me. What was your name again?”

Smirking, he turned her around and pushed her against the wall, pinning her hands.

“Richard,” he said, kissing her mouth harshly. “And don’t forget it. You’ll need something to scream later,” he added with a soft nip at her lip, making her groan.

Their kissing was harsh and hurried. His body pressed against hers, still grinding with the beat of the music, his growing arousal pressing into her leg. The mixture of alcohol and music and his skilled tongue in her mouth was making her almost dizzy with need. But god, there was no fucking way she was going to let him have that last line, the smug asshole that he was.

“That’s a lot of big talk,” Missy said, a smirk twisting her lips as he kissed down her neck.

His mouth felt so good, so hot on her skin as he made his way down to her collar bone, then down as far as the deep v neck of her dress would allow. He had let go of her wrists, hands sliding down her body to the hem of her skirt, slowly tugging it up her thighs.

“No more talking then,” said Richard, dropping to his knees. He slid the skirted part up her hips where it was tight enough stay up, revealing her black thong, wet already through. With an appreciative smirk, he yanked it down her legs.

Helping her step out of it, he maneuvered one of her legs over his shoulder and held her hips in place above his face.

Missy gasped as his tongue darted out to lick at her sweet, wet core. Leaning against the wall, she put one hand in his hair, her breathing coming out in pants as he lapped up her folds. His tongue dipped inside her, and then drew a line up and teasingly brushed at her clit, making a jolt of pleasure run through her with each pass. Fuck, he really knew what he was doing.

“Ohhh… oh god … like that , yesss…”

She felt more than heard his stupid little laugh and pulled harder on his hair. In response, his tongue pressed on her clit again, making her moan.

He was teasing her and she knew it. Her orgasm was just barely out of reach, despite how hard she pulled his hair and how anxiously she rocked her hips on his mouth.

She whined when he slapped her ass for the hair pulling. “Come onnnn….” she moaned in frustration.

“I want it to be good for you. So good that this is what you tell your friends,” he said into her inner thigh. “Richard Grayson gave you the most earth shattering orgasm … and that was just the first ten minutes…” he added with another slow, tortuous lick of her cunt.

“Then … give it to me…” Missy gasped.

“What was that, beautiful?”

She could hear the smug smirk in his tone but she just did not care. The tension in her core was wound so tight, waiting for the slightest touch of release.

“Give it to me!”

He did.

His mouth pressed hard on her throbbing clit, rolling, flicking with his tongue. Until the dam finally burst and she swore she saw stars. The overwhelming, flooding release nearly made her scream from the pleasure.

He held her steady by the hips as she came, watching her hands grasp at the wall behind her and her back arch as she cried out.

“Ohhh…” she sighed, her legs still shaking as she came down from the high. “That was …”

“Just getting started,” said Richard rising, his hands darting around for her zipper, intent on tearing that dress right off.

******************************

* * *

 

Barbara stepped back into the room, eyes narrowing as she found her submissive, sitting on the bed where she had left him. She took a deep breath, mentally shaking off normal Barbara for the night. She could do this.

“Get up,” she said softly.

Wally’s eyes widened as he caught sight of her and stood up, stepping into the middle of the room. The set of black lingerie, including a corset, boyshorts, gloves and knee high boots, looked perfect on her.

For a moment they stared at each other, Barbara almost sure he was going to use his word and change his mind.

And then the moment shifted and suddenly his eyes had averted to the floor, head bowed in submission. This was it, she took it as his agreement, his full trust in her to do a good job at dominating him. Channeling that nervous excitement bubbling up inside her, she put on her best in-charge face and moved closer.

She circled him a few times, examining all the work she needed to do. Stopping in front of him, she put the tip of the crop under his chin until he met her eyes. So many ideas for such a pretty boy.

“My little pet … are you going to be a good little plaything for me?”

He whimpered a little but nodded. “Yes …”

“Yes?”

“Yes, Mistress…”

“Good boy,” she said, gloved hand caressing his cheek, down his neck and to the collar of his shirt. Then she slowly backed away and sat down on the viewing couch, one leg crossed over the other.

“Now strip for me,” said Barbara.

Wally took his time unbuttoning his shirt, a difficult feat since his default setting for undressing tended to be as fast as possible. But finally he slid the shirt off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

All the while, she watched him, looking like a queen as she leaned back and twirled the riding crop in her fingers. “Turn around and take your pants off next,” she instructed.

With a short nod, he did as told and started loosening his belt.

Barbara smirked as the jeans dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them. Her eyes lingered on the freckle covered shoulders and back muscles, ending in plaid boxer shorts still covering his firm ass. She bit her lip watching his thumbs hook under the waistband and slowly drag them down.

He turned back around to face her once the last of his clothes were on the floor, waiting for her approval.

“Looks like someone is already starting to enjoy himself,” she commented, her eyes going from the half smile on his face and straight down to his half arisen cock. Somehow, seeing that her giving him commands turned him on was almost as much as a turn on for her too.

She stood up and circled him again, letting her hand trail around to his front, sliding down to grab him. The warmth of his skin radiated through her gloves.

“Please…” Wally whimpered, closing his eyes as he got harder in her hand. His body hummed with energy, trembling with the effort to contain it when she touched him. She loved how he melted in her hands.

“Stay still,” she said in his ear. “You want this don’t you? Want me to give you release?”

“Y-yes … Mistress...” The corners of his lips were still turned up in a lazy, pleased smile, like this was exactly what he wanted to do tonight.

She gave his cock a few gentle pumps, the satin of her gloves gliding easily along his shaft. “You have to earn it. Good boys get rewarded,” said Barbara. She nipped at his earlobe, making him moan again. “Bad boys get punished.”

“I can be good,” he whispered.

She took her hand away, sliding back up his lean torso, feeling each abdominal twitch under her fingers. Every quiver, every moan was all for her and she delighted in it.

“Yes, you can. You’re going to be all mine tonight, West.”

“Mmm… all yours, Mistress…”

Her fingers wrapped delicately around his neck, caressing his quickened pulse. The heels put her close enough to his level that he could somehow manage to look up at her through his lashes, head tilted down in submission. He looked so open and willing, so ready to do whatever she asked. It felt good, so good.

Wally leaned forward a little, but Barbara stepped back before he could get close enough.

“Nuh uh,” she said, shaking a finger at him. “You get to kiss me when and where I say, West.”

“Please can I kiss you now, Mistress?” he asked, breathless.

“Not yet,” said Barbara, now holding the tip of the riding crop to his skin, letting the small leather loop draw along his chest. She circled around behind him again. “Let’s see how much you can beg for it first,” she added, pulling the crop back.

Earlier, before reentering the bedroom, she had taken a few practice swings to get a feel for how much force to apply. Still, she held back as much as she dared. It was supposed to hurt a little, enough to get him high on pleasure and pain.

The snap of leather against his skin sent jolts through her own body, her gasp echoing his own.

She waited, watching the small mark across his ass fade. He seemed to gather himself, shoulders relaxing and a soft hum escaping his throat.

“Do you want more?” she asked, hoping dearly he would say yes and not his word.

“Y-yes… please …”

She slapped the leather against his bare ass again, hearing his breath hitch. Reaching out, she let her hand trail over the mark, soothing the skin and feeling his muscles twitch.

“Does that feel good?” Barbara asked, planting a kiss between his shoulder blades.

Wally moaned and nodded.

“Do you want to touch yourself?”

He nodded more vigorously.

SMACK. She let herself hit him a little harder, reveling in the whimpering noise he made. It felt so good to hear those pleased noises, reassuring even to know she was doing this right.

“Get on your knees,” she commanded, “and put your hand on your cock.”

Soon he was kneeling, fist around himself and pumping hard. She walked around him, whipping him a few more times, aiming for other softer parts of his toned body. Each slap made him gasp and beg, “please … please more …”

Until finally, his body tensed and he came, groaning out a “nghhh fuck yesss…” His lap and his hand were a sticky mess when he finished, but he smiled that lazy, pleased grin and licked off his palm.

Barbara was somewhat proud of getting him off to her whipping him. She grabbed him lightly by the hair, tilting his head up to look at her.

“Such a good boy,” she said, bending over and finally kissing his mouth. He moaned as she pulled away, biting his bottom lip. “But you’re not done being my plaything tonight, West,” she added. “Now get up on the bed.”

Wally clambered to his feet and shuffled to the bed, sitting down on the black sheets. She leaned over him and pressed their mouths together again. He was hesitant but the eagerness won out and he was moaning into her hard kiss.

Still kissing him, nipping at his lip and sucking on his tongue, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on his half hard cock. She made him stroke himself, taking advantage of how quickly he could be ready again.

“I’m going to tie you down and use you like the little boy toy you are, West,” Barbara growled in his ear. “You’re going to be mine. I better hear you beg for more.”

“Yes, Mistress… I’ll do anything, I swear,” he gasped.

She smirked. “Yes, you are such a good boy, such an obedient pet. I might even let you come again if you please me.”

Wally groaned as she took his hand away from his cock.

“Lie down, put your hands above your head,” Barbara instructed, reaching for the handcuffs.

She was high and turned on and completely exhilarated, but just abusing his body wasn’t enough yet. She needed to use him, take all the pleasure he could submit to her from his position.

Cuffing his wrists to a gap in the headboard, she then selected a scarf to tie around his head as a blindfold. She paused in her actions when she saw him tense up, waiting for either of his words asking her to slow down.  

“Pet?” Barbara asked when he didn’t say anything.

“Mistress… please, I need you …” he moaned, wanting her to continue. “I need to be used …”

She finished securing the scarf and smirked.

“Yes, you do need to be used, Pet,” she said, pulling off the elbow length gloves and slipping off her underwear. She climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips.

He whined again and his back arched a little as he strained towards her. “P-please …”

With that, she slid onto him, making him moan as she took him in completely.

For a moment, Barbara let herself enjoy it all, the feel of his throbbing cock inside her, his delicious abs under her hands. The begging from a cuffed and blindfolded Wally was just the icing on the cake. Already she could feel the tension coiling deep in her core. Oh god, this was so going to be worth the wait.

“Mistress … you feel so good … so perfect …” he whispered. His body fidgeted beneath her, like he was trying his hardest to hold back from thrusting his hips up, waiting for her instruction. “Please … let me make you feel good …”

“Ohhh… you most definitely are, my sweet little pet,” Barbara sighed, rocking her hips, sliding up and down on him.

His body soon found rhythm with hers and his short thrusts up hit inside her just right. A small, dazed kind of smile was on his face as he gripped the part of the headboard he was cuffed to and bent his knees slightly for better leverage.

“Oohhhh … yesss … keep doing THAT! Ohh god …” she moaned at the slight change in angle, riding him harder.

“Please, Mistress… please come on me …”

“Give me … all …you’ve … got!” she commanded, gasping from exertion.

She expected him to maybe just thrust a little harder. What she didn’t think of was how his whole lower half, pelvis and everything, started to vibrate. “OHH!” The added stimulation was fucking incredible.

She was so, so close … until his pleading and vibrating rapidly sent her over the edge and she screamed with the release.

******************************

* * *

 

“Hey, is something going on with you and Wally?” Dick asked after several minutes of resting in bed.

Artemis looked over at him, frowning. The sheet was pulled up to just her hips and her arms were crossed behind her head as she lay on her back.

“No, we’re fine,” she said, “And we’re not done. Don’t tell me you normally get done with a one night stand half way through the night.”

“Um, depends on how it’s going, I guess…”

“It’s going well, Richard,” she said, with emphasis on the name.

“Look, Artemis, we can drop the whole roleplay thing,” he said. “It was definitely a fun gift, but you really don’t need to go to all the trouble to keep it up.” If he could just get her to talk to him as herself, maybe she would open up a little more.

“Dick, this is supposed to be for you. We wanted to come up with stuff for you guys to help take a night off from all the wedding crap and just have fun,” she said. “It’s no trouble.”

“Messing around with Artemis is fun for me too, I promise.”

“Look, I know I don’t have as much experience with one night stands as you do, but I am doing my best to treat you well,” Artemis went on, frowning at him again.

“And you did a great job. I, uh, definitely felt like I was back in one of those nights,” Dick assured her. It was true, he had felt exactly like the old Dick Grayson and he really wasn’t sure if it was much of a good thing.

“Well then, Richard, it doesn’t have to end,” she said, moving closer and placing a hand on his chest.

He wanted to take a time out and try again, get more of an answer out of her. Because he just really couldn’t shake the feeling the something was wrong.

But he also didn’t want her to get defensive and kick him out, right in the middle of his special kinky engagement gift. Where would he go? Wally and Babs were in his room and he didn’t want to spoil whatever surprise she was getting.

This whole thing was classic Artemis though, the impersonal roleplay idea and the deflection and denial that something was bothering her. He had known her long enough.

“I’m your friend. You can talk to me,” he tried, one last time.

She blinked at him. “I just met you.”

“Right …” So much for that.

He looked up at the ceiling for a few moments, trying to call back his character. He was Richard, the player who was cocky and a little bit of an asshole, but still very good in bed.

“You know, at this point, you’d probably be claiming you never do this sort of thing,” he said, smirking at her and moving closer. “That you never take home a stranger.”

“Well, maybe I really don’t. Does that make you feel special?” said Missy.

“Hmm… accomplished,” he said, kissing a little line up her collar bone to her neck. “Flattered, happy to be in the bed of a beautiful woman…”

She put a hand on the back on his head as he worked on the little sensitive spots along her neck. “Hmmm… I bet you say that to all the girls…”

“Never,” said Richard, finally pressing his mouth to hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and one of her legs inched up and over his hip. He shifted a little, pressing his pelvis to hers and getting a slight moan in response as his hardening length rubbed between her thighs.

It was easy to get lost in making out and grinding against her warm wetness. Art- _no, Missy_ , he quickly corrected himself. This was the girl he had gone home with earlier and they were going another round and it was going to be just as great as the first one. With Missy, who was digging her fingers into his back and moaning into his mouth. After a moment, she flipped them over so she was on top.

“Eager to get going again?” he commented.

Missy reached down between them and grabbed him, giving his cock a few strokes. He groaned at her touch.

“Looks like I’m not the only one,” she said, guiding him to her entrance. And then she was riding him again, tossing the long blonde hair over her shoulder, a pleased smirk on her face.

Afterwards, when she had climbed off him, Artemis rolled over so she was facing away. Probably to avoid his questioning again.

Dick stared at the ceiling, the high of that last orgasm quickly fading and letting clear thoughts slip back into his brain.

He hated admitting it, but he still felt a tiny bit unsettled by this whole night. The character he played hit a little too close to home in being reminiscent of the guy he didn’t want to be anymore. It wasn’t just that Barbara was okay with him sleeping with some other people, like Artemis or Wally or Zee. They were all his friends and people he liked making feel good because he loved them too.

The Dick Grayson from just a year ago would have liked going home with Missy. This one wasn’t so sure.

But then there was Artemis, he remembered, glancing over at her. She was still except for the slight rise and fall of her breathing and he guessed she had managed to find sleep a lot easier than he was at the moment.

Maybe he was just reading too much into this and Artemis was honestly acting out of the complete intention of making this a great roleplay gift for him. Maybe the fact that he had hardly seen her and Wally together in the past two months was coincidence.

Sure, he and Barbara were constantly making time for each other, but they were in a new stage of their relationship and were getting married.

Dick looked over at her back again. Was that it? Was it the engagement thing? His friends had both seemed so happy for them. They had even admitted to hoping this was the outcome of them all moving in together.

Maybe he would check in with Wally some time. Subtly, of course. He didn’t want to create problems with them if they didn’t exist. Barbara would probably just tell him to stop being nosy.

But they were his friends.

 

***************************

* * *

 

She stood in front of the bathroom mirror, slowly peeling off her costume and dropping it on the floor. After unlocking the handcuffs, Barbara had slipped out of the bedroom before he could take off the blindfold. She just needed a minute to process it all; that whole experience had been amazing and her mind was still kind of reeling.

It was good. Really good.

Barbara kicked aside the black dominatrix outfit, too tired to bother picking it up and putting it away. She slipped on the pink silk robe she had hanging in the bathroom, pausing at the four person bathtub in the corner. Impulsively, she flipped on the taps to fill the tub.

A bath sounded like a good idea for both of them.

Back in the bedroom, Wally was still lying on the bed where she had left him, idly playing with the blindfold in his hands. He looked a little lost.

“Hey,” she said, leaning over to give him a sweet kiss. “I’m filling the tub if you’d like a bath.”

“Oh, okay.”

“I’m not sure what Artemis does for you after…”

“No, no, that sounds really nice,” he said, smiling.

“You’re tired. I’ll go get you a snack,” she said, standing up. “I’ll be right back, I promise.”

“Okay, Babs,” said Wally, leaning up on his elbows.

Still with a small smile on her face, Barbara padded down the hallway towards the kitchen. She paused at Artemis’ room, somewhat curious about what Dick was being treated to tonight. A long, low moan assured her it was something good.

When she returned with a plate of sliced fruit and cheese and a couple bottles of water, Wally had already managed to sit himself in the bath. Barbara set them on the ledge and shrugged off her robe, pausing to pull her hair up into a loose bun.

“Here, drink up,” she instructed, handing him a water bottle and stepping in the mostly full tub. She switched off the tap. “And eat.”

“Yes, dear,” he said, gulping down most of the bottle. Sometimes, sex took a lot out of him, especially when it was a scene like they had just performed. He was glad she seemed to realize he would need the extra replenishment.  

As soon as she sat down, he moved closer to her. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple.

“How are you doing?” Barbara asked, running her fingers through his hair. It felt nice, soothing. The warm bath relaxed his muscles; he felt the adrenaline of the roleplaying start to leach out of him.

“Good,” he said, relaxing into her touch.            

“You were amazing,” she said, still dotting light kisses on his forehead and cheek.

“We’re not playing anymore, you don’t have to keep saying stuff like that,” he said, although somewhat halfheartedly. Even if it was just part of the scene, it felt so good to earn her praise.

“I mean it, Wally,” she said, turning his head to face her. He hadn’t meant to sound so doubtful but the sincere look on her face still made him feel so much better. She kissed his lips. And then went back to holding him as he finished drinking the water.  

He knew he was still feeling a little high strung, part of his mind still back in the bedroom. But he focused on his breathing and the gentleness of her hands.

“Are you sure this isn’t too much … like would Dick be okay with this?” Wally asked after a minute, motioning to the two of them in the bath. Naked cuddling in bed after sex was one thing; a bath together felt somewhat more romantic, like crossing some sort of line.

“Of course he would. I’m taking care of you. He’d want me to do that,” said Barbara, selecting a slice of strawberry to feed him. “Besides, aftercare is very important. I told you I’ve done research.”

“Yeah, I have too. Thanks.”

He let her get in a few more bites before deciding she was too slow and helping himself to the snack while she giggled and rubbed his shoulders.

"Mmm, perfect,” he said, finishing the last handful of blueberries. “What’s up, Babs? You look pensive,” he added, noting the look on her face as she watched him.

“Good vocab word.”

“I try.”

“I guess I was just wondering … it was good for you, right? Did I do okay?” she asked, biting her lip. “You seemed to like it but I was so worried you would keep going just because you thought I’d like it and-”

“Babs, you were amazing,” he interrupted. “I think you have future as a dom, you know, if the hero vigilante genius thing doesn’t work out,” said Wally, grinning. The snack seemed to make him perk up a little more.

“Really?”

“Really. I felt safe,” he said, taking one of her hands and linking their fingers together. “And turned on,” he added with a smirk, moving a little closer. Steam from the warm bath condensed on her skin, beading up right under her ear and catching his attention.

“Oh, well, I’m glad. I really wanted it to be good for you,” said Barbara, her voice increasing a pitch when Wally leaned over to start kissing her neck. “Ooohh, okay…”

“Barbara, this is supposed to be your gift. I wanted you to have a good time tonight,” he murmured, nipping at her earlobe. If she was still doubting herself, then he clearly had not done his job at completely satisfying her tonight. “You did like it, right?” he asked, pulling back a little to look at her.

“Yes! Of course! Thank you for letting me try so much on you,” said Barbara, smiling.

She was still sitting next to him in the bath so he reached around and scooped her legs across his lap. Water splashed over the sides of the tub and she giggled again.

“Wally!”

“You’re a good friend, Babs.”

“Awww,” she cooed, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

For some reason, he wondered again if this was okay, if this much intimacy with Barbara was really okay under the guise of an engagement gift for her. Wally was very much feeling back to normal and was even experiencing his normal reaction to sharing a bath with a beautiful girl, which he assumed she would notice and point out any minute now.

It had to be okay, right? What they had just done together tested a lot of the trust of their friendship. Of course he was feeling close to her right now. And Barbara probably didn’t even notice the difference since she and Dick had been going at it all lovey dovey nonstop since the engagement.

His brain was being so weird about this. It wasn’t like it was the first time he and Barb ever had sex. It wasn’t the first time he had been a submissive. And he liked this encounter. It wasn’t at all a problem with the encounter.

“Tired?” she asked suddenly, interrupting his train of thought. “Or … turned on?” she added, glancing down.

“A little of both, I guess,” said Wally, hitching a small grin on his face. “Sorry, holding a gorgeous, wet, naked woman. It happens.”

“Hmm, need me to take care of it?”

“I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“Consider it my thanks for the evening,” said Barbara, dipping a hand below the water to grab him. In response, his hand drifted up between her thighs, fingers vibrating right on that sweet spot. It reminded her of earlier and she added, “Oh and that vibrating thing you did with your body was kind of amazing.”

“Thanks. Sorry I couldn’t do it longer. Little more difficult to keep up than just a hand,” said Wally.

“Well clearly it still worked,” she said, kissing the side of his neck. “Besides, it’s more of a move you pull out for a grand finale than foreplay.”

They got each other off one more time, just as the bath water started cooling, prompting them to climb out and go to bed. The sheets were complete disarray but they managed to cuddle up together in tangled mess and fall right asleep.

The next morning, Barbara was awoken by Dick entering the bedroom, just in his underwear and carrying the rest of his clothes.

“Hey,” he greeted, “how was your ni- what the hell happened to our room?”

“Shh,” she said, putting a finger to her lips and pointing at Wally still asleep next to her. “Don’t wake him, he had a busy night.”

Dick’s eyes widened slightly at the mess of props still on the bedside table. He grinned and whispered, “Do I spy handcuffs?”

Barbara lazily looked up at him and nodded. “Oh, Honey, you have no idea … there’s some things we should talk about trying some time…”


	6. A Formal Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is just the first part of chapter 6. A chapter 6.1 if you will.

“Princess."

Diana stopped her stride from the training rooms and turned towards Bruce, still in the cowl even after everyone else had left the room.

"I need to have a word with you.” It was a request that wasn't much of a request and she folded her arms at the stringency in his tone. And he still wore the cowl. He knew better and she knew that he knew better. He knew it was pointless to hide behind that mask when it was just them. To hear him appeal for a moment of her time as if he barely knew her. He seemed to realize his error -- he rephrased his request.

“Please, will you step in here for a moment?” he asked, growling tone a little softer.

But she had to be careful where she pushed him and a thawing cordiality in the hallway of the Watchtower would have to do. She smiled slightly and followed him inside the empty conference room, letting the door close behind her.

“What do you need, Bruce?”

He hesitated then pulled down the cowl. Progress.

“Dick and Barbara have picked a date for their wedding,” he said, handing her a thick, cream envelope.

Diana opened the invitation, somewhat confused about what he was getting at. Sure, she expected to probably receive an invitation, but in the mail, not hand-delivered by the father of the groom.

“August twelfth,” she read. “That is very soon.”

Bruce cleared his throat and nodded.

“I was hoping … Diana … perhaps you would, if you do not already have plans … I would like it if you accompanied me to wedding,” he managed to say, staring at a spot just left of her tiara.

“Be your date? To your son’s very public wedding?” she clarified.

“Yes.”

This was significant; once she showed up with him, there would be no denying it to anyone, including their friends. And of course they were both all too aware of the League wide betting pool on when they would get together.

“That’s quite a large step in our … relationship, Bruce.”

He finally looked her in the eye, the corner of his mouth turning up. “Relationship?”

“Well, I’m not sure what else you would call a habit of falling into bed after a particularly trying mission,” Diana said, meeting his smirk with her own.

He advanced on her, no longer looking nervous as their flirtation game played out again.

“I would call it working well together,” said Bruce. She caught his eyes flickering to her lips, or lower maybe, and back up. “A solid partnership. Teamwork.”

In her heeled boots, she was just at eye level, standing still and even tilting her head slightly as he pressed forward. One gloved hand found her waist; her fingertips trailed up his arm to his shoulder. Their lips were almost touching, her eyes fluttering closed, when she said, “We should go on a date. To ensure this next step is successful.”

“This Friday, dinner at the Manor,” he suggested.

“Good,” she said. Her hand reached the back of his neck and she pulled him into a firm kiss.

****************

* * *

 

Dinner had been suitably romantic. Diana could tell he was nervous at first, which she felt was silly of him. It was just her, just them. Had they not shared meals together?

Of course this was a big step for him. Just the act of inviting her to the wedding as his date, effectively giving new direction for their vague sort of relationship, was a leap.

Or perhaps he was more nervous about this date, about what was obviously going to happen after they finished dessert. At least, to Diana it was obvious. She had no intention of leaving tonight and was greatly looking forward to going to his bedroom without being prompted by a desperate need for intimacy after work. Without awkwardly deciding the next morning that this probably shouldn’t happen again, while secretly hoping that it would.

So when he mentioned that Tim was at his dorm this weekend and they had the place mostly to themselves, she smiled. Good, he seemed to have the same idea. Until he mentioned they could take a walk in the garden and Diana was left wondering if she would actually see his bedroom tonight. He was so earnest and clearly trying to make this a perfect and romantic date that she agreed a trip out to enjoy the flowers and warm spring evening would be lovely.

And as soon as Bruce asked if she would come upstairs with him, she may have been a little too eager in her reply.

Hours later, wrapped in tangled sheets, she watched him doze off.

“You’re staring, Princess,” Bruce muttered, eyes still closed.

“You are nice to stare at,” she said, drawing a few fingers along his chest.

“Just nice?” he said, the corner of his mouth twitching up in almost a smirk.

“Perhaps you should not fish for stronger compliments when you are still worn from that last round,” Diana teased, tracing his abs with her fingertips.

“I’m only human, Princess,” he said, looking at her and now really smiling.

“Yes, you are,” she said, moving closer to his side, letting her arm rest across his body. His hand found hers, lacing their fingers together. He had already closed his eyes again. “This is good, Bruce. Being together here,” she added after a moment.

It felt so much realer than sneaking around the Watchtower like the younger heroes did. Or nights when he seemed to show up at her place in Washington, or at her hotel room when she traveled for her work as a diplomat. Each time, it was Batman and Wonder Woman together. Tonight, it was just Diana and Bruce.

“Diana …” he murmured, sounding sleepy. “I’m glad you like it here…”

“You won’t be able to leave before I wake up this time.”

“…You still could.”

She pressed a light kiss to his shoulder. “I won’t, my love.” She watched him smile again, felt his hand give hers a light squeeze. “At least not until I’ve had breakfast tomorrow.”

“That sounds fair, Princess.”

When she woke up the next morning, his side of the bed was vacant, save for a note on the pillow that read “sunroom, east wing, across from study.” Diana snatched one of his shirts to throw on before exiting the bedroom to go look for her lover.

She found the sunroom, the east wall made entirely of full windows letting in the brilliant morning sunlight. Bruce, looking oddly relaxed in only a pair of pajama pants, was setting a small breakfast table, lining up each plate, each coffee mug, with exact precision and care. Leaning against the doorway, she watched him concentrate on making the table perfect until he finally looked up and noticed her.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Bruce, this looks perfect,” said Diana, stepping into the room and over to the windows. She closed her eyes, soaking up the morning sunlight.

“You said you wanted breakfast,” Bruce said, moving over to stand behind her. His hands found her waist, pulling her closer to him.

“I did, didn’t I…” she sighed as he nuzzled her neck. She turned around in his arms, putting her hands on his chest, finally meeting his kiss. It was a perfect moment. Bruce was being so open with her and she was so very much enjoying his more affectionate side.

They were so wrapped up in each other, enjoying a few more passionate kisses, neither heard the soft footfalls from the hallway until it was too late.

 “Hey, Bruce. Getting your morning vitamin D?

Bruce looked over his shoulder, trying to block Diana from view of the person suddenly standing in the doorway, not a completely effective tactic since she was just about his height and not that easy to hide.

“Dick, what are you doing here?” Bruce demanded. She noticed the tips of his ears go slightly pink as he addressed his oldest son.

“Oh, shit, sorry, didn’t realize you were entertaining…” Dick trailed off, squinting at the two of them. And then –

“W-Wonder Woman?”

“Good morning, Richard,” she said with a sigh. Well, so much for their morning alone. And she realized she was only barely covered up by the shirt she had stolen from Bruce’s bedroom. She could practically hear her youngest protégé saying _awkward_ in a sing-song voice.

“Dick, what are you doing here?” Bruce asked again, somewhat calmer though still frowning.

“I, uh… I had some wedding stuff for Alfred…” he said, holding up a folder full of papers.

“He’s in the study,” Bruce said shortly.

“No, he is right here,” said the butler, appearing out of nowhere. “Come along, Master Dick. We will take a look at these in the kitchen,” he added, putting a hand on the younger man’s shoulders and steering him down the hallway.

Diana waited a few moments after they left before saying, “Bruce--”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think he would show up…” he said, still not looking at her.

“Are you embarrassed about being found out?” she asked.

Bruce turned back to her, his brow slightly furrowed. “No, it’s not that … Dick just can’t keep a secret like this to himself,” he said. “The whole League will know by tomorrow. I just wanted … more time.”

“Bruce, we’ve been avoiding this thing between us for years. I think we’ve had enough time,” said Diana.

“This is hard for me, Diana…”

“I know, my love,” she said, taking his hand and leading him back to the breakfast table. “But the most worthwhile things normally are so.”


	7. Class Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of Chapter 6

 

Barbara felt burnt out.

The past week had been a whirlwind of wedding activity since she was supposed to be on spring break from school. Of course, that didn’t stop her professors from assigning a mountain of homework on top of exams she had to grade. It barely felt like a vacation between the piles of work for school and then Dick dragging her out to look at flowers and rings and place settings.

They had managed to settle on date in August, which she thought gave them plenty of time. And with Bruce’s money behind them, she thought it wouldn’t be a problem reserving everything they needed. What business wouldn’t want to be in on Grayson-Gordon wedding?

Then again, she had never actually planned a wedding, let alone any extravagant get together bigger than a surprise birthday dinner for her dad. And she had never really been big on the dream wedding thing as a younger girl.

It was decision after decision that she didn’t feel like she knew enough about to really feel comfortable.

But Dick was just so cheerful and enthusiastic, saying things like “oh, good choice, Babs! I like that too!” whenever she mentally closed her eyes and pointed at random. She quickly realized that Dick didn’t actually have a very good sense of taste and if she wasn’t careful, she was going to end up with a circus wedding.  

When Artemis informed her that she had been planning a bridal shower for the weekend, her duty as maid of honor, Barbara thought it would be a nice break.

“Actually, you’re having two showers,” said Artemis, looking like she was about to deliver some bad news when Barbara asked when and where.

“What.”

“Look, Alfred contacted me and insisted that you have to have a formal one, like with the girls who came to the engagement party and the girls we went to school with,” she explained.

“Artemis …”

“He had a whole list drawn up. I got him to pare it down to like a dozen or so, but basically, it’s gonna be a brunch and neither of us are gonna like it,” she said.

Barbara was not impressed. “Tell me there’s going to be alcohol.”

Artemis just raised an eyebrow as if Barb had just asked if the sky was blue. “Also, Bette will be there. We like Bette, remember?”

“Artyyyyy,” the redhead complained.

“But the night after, we’re having a party with the girls on the team and it’ll be fun, I promise,” Artemis said, putting her hands up to placate her best friend. “Not too much fun, of course. We’re saving that for your bachelorette.”

And that was how Barbara ended up at the Manor on Saturday morning, wearing a sundress and a cardigan, greeting various old classmates and society ladies with a fake smile. With equally fake endearments and congratulations, each woman shook her hand and moved on into the room where the table was set up.

Bette Kane was the last to arrive, apologizing for her lateness and handing Barbara an envelope.

“It’s okay, things are barely just now starting,” Barbara assured her.

“Thank you for the invitation,” said Bette, forgoing the handshake and hugging the redhead. “Especially since, you know…” she lowered her voice and added, “I kinda did date your fiancé once…”

Barbara smiled, this time sincere. “That was years ago, Bette,” she said. If she remembered correctly, that had even been the year they were all busy stopping an alien invasion so it wasn’t like it was a good time to pursue a relationship for either of them.

“And you’ll fit in fine with this crowd. Half of these girls have also slept with Dick Grayson,” Artemis muttered, nodding towards the other side of the room, where most of the guests had taken a seat at the table and were being served drinks.

“Really?” said Bette, eyes wide.

“I tried to keep that factor to a minimum … but it’s hard in our social circles,” said Artemis.

“Are you okay with that?” Bette asked, turning to Barbara.

The redhead shrugged, glancing again at the table of old classmates. She knew Ashley, Jenny, and Danielle had all messed around with Dick at some point. Oh, and Caroline, who was the captain of the gymnastics team at school when Barb had joined, had dated him a little too. In general though, she didn’t care about who had messed around with her fiancé years ago. And she was okay to be polite with them even.

Though maybe she was just imagining it, but it felt like they were even making fun of her. Like they thought they were better than her because they had all slept with him before her, as far as they knew.

“I’m fine, Bette,” she answered. “Just a little annoyed that Dick isn’t expected to go to a nice party with all guys I dated in high school,” she added, smirking.

“Well don’t worry, we got your back,” said Bette, smiling.

“Come on girls, Alfred is serving mimosas,” said Artemis, pulling her to the table to the spot specifically designated for the bride.

_Here we go._

By the third mimosa in, Barbara was not doing well. It had started with innocent stories about all of them at school and such.

“Dick always threw the best parties in high school.”

“Oh yeah! Remember that one where we played spin the bottle.”

Barbara looked up from her fruit salad, thinking they were clearly talking about Dick’s fourteenth birthday party. That game of seven minutes in heaven saw both hers and his first kiss and it was a memory she dearly loved.

“Yeah, Kelly, you two were so in the closet for more than seven minutes!”

The rest of the table giggled. Guess it was a different party, one she hadn’t gone to.

“He’s such a flirt!”

“Well somehow Barbara managed to tame him.”

“We’ll see.”

“Oh, don’t listen to her! You two were so cute together at the engagement party!”

One more drink and one more comment about how he was such a flirt, and Barbara swore she was going to stand up and inform everyone that she had been sleeping with Dick Grayson for way longer than all of them. And he was still going to marry her.

She looked around the table, noting that at least Artemis and Bette weren’t laughing.

“Well, remember when Barbara took Dick to prom?” Bette piped up. “They looked so cute together!”

“Yeah, and then I took him to Homecoming the next year,” said Ashley. “I think you had already graduated, Babs.”

_Don’t call me Babs._

Barbara managed a small smile. “Of course. I was a year ahead of him in school.”

She caught Artemis’ eye and titled her head towards the doorway.

“Let’s go check on that second course,” said the maid of honor, standing up. “Everyone just hang out here, help yourself to more wine,” she added, taking Barbara’s hand and leading her out of the room towards the kitchen.

“I’m going crazy in there, Arty,” Barbara said as soon as they reached the kitchen.

“I know.”

“Did you hear them?”

“I know, Babs, they’re just trying to get to you.”

Barbara put her hands to her head, rubbing her temples. “They think I’m a fool. They think he’s going to be unfaithful. They think I’m stupid because he slept with all of them first.”

“Which they are wrong about, because you got him first,” Artemis interjected.

“God, he could have slept with every girl in that room. They think I’m stupid for thinking he loves me.”

“He does love you, Barbara,” said Artemis, putting her hands on her best friend’s shoulders. “Trust me. He’s not going to cheat on you.”

“They’re laughing at me. It’s high school all over again.”

“Barbara …,” Artemis paused. “Who cares what they think? If you really are still worried about what people who have fucked Dick Grayson think, then just remember that Zee, Raquel, and I know how devoted he is to you and we love you and want you to have good things in life, Babs.”

Barbara looked up at her, willing herself to calm down. _Come on, Gordon, you have tougher skin than this._

“Thanks, Artemis,” she said.

“I’m sorry to put you through all this, but tonight with the team will be fun, I promise,” said Artemis, pulling her into a hug now.

“It’s okay, I’m marrying Dick Grayson, I’ll have to put up with crap like this,” said Barbara in a resigned voice.

“Well you don’t have to do it alone.”

 

*****

* * *

 

At least the party later that night was fun.

Artemis had told the boys to make themselves scarce for the evening and got out enough food and alcohol to last them the night. Most of the girls from the team were invited over: Zatanna was on drink mixing duty, M’gann insisted on decorating cupcakes, Cassie and Steph wanted give Barbara a silly makeover. Raquel, Karen, Dinah, and Donna tried to embarrass her with questions about Dick.

“Wait… you’re saying he was your first?” asked Donna.

“Uh, yeah. We were each other’s first, actually,” Barbara admitted, gulping down some sort of fruity concoction Artemis handed to her earlier.

The girls all looked over at Zatanna who laughed and put her hands up. “Whoa, guys. We were like fourteen when we dated. We were not doing it then,” she said, picking up the drink shaker again.

They heard the front door open and more voices.

“Look who arrived and scared the crap out of the pizza guy in the elevator,” said Artemis cheerfully, holding a stack of no less than twelve pizzas and motioning to Diana and Shayera.

“You’d think he’d never seen wings before,” said Shay, grinning and flexing hers.

“Thanks for coming,” said Barbara, getting up and giving each of them a quick hug.

“I was honored to receive an invitation,” said Diana warmly. “I like your tiara,” she added, smiling and pointing to the plastic, sparkly monstrosity on her done up hair.

“Thanks, Cassie and Steph did that. Along with all this,” said Barbara, motioning to the hairstyle and heavy makeup. The curly prom updo had nearly a whole can of hairspray and over a hundred pins. It was going to give her a headache later, but the girls had too much fun playing with her hair so Barbara didn’t mind.

“Alright ladies, we’ve got food, we’ve got games, we’ve got booze,” Artemis said loudly. “And we’ve got a bride to celebrate and embarrass tonight. So let’s get started!”

“Let’s play ‘tell us the first time you saw Dick make a fool of himself in front of Babs,’” Zatanna suggested, pouring out a few more drinks for the newcomers.

“I’ll go first,” said Donna, grinning. “Everyone sit!”

As she listened to Donna regale them with a tale about Dick falling off a balance beam as soon as she walked in, Barbara smiled to herself. Already, she was feeling so much better about this party than the one this morning. These women were her friends, the people who really knew and loved her. It was a good feeling.

 

************

* * *

 

“Dude, I think it’s a little weird that you think I’m so concerned with who your father is getting with,” said Wally, adjusting a few weights on the bar.

The boys were up on the Watchtower in the gym, getting in a little workout before heading back to the city for patrol. Artemis had essentially kicked them out for the evening while she threw Barbara’s bridal shower with all the girls from the team. Dick was kinda glad it looked like they were staying in for the night; he knew his fiancé was exhausted from the week of intense wedding planning and that it was partly his doing.

The guy’s night also gave him the opportunity to chat with Wally, which he realized he hadn’t really made a lot of time for recently. Which was terrible of him because engagement to the love of his life of not, Wally was still his best bro.

He was taking the opportunity now to fill him in on what he had stumbled in on at the Manor that morning. Ever since he saw Bruce and Diana together, he had been bursting to tell someone. And Alfred refused to divulge any more details.  

“Wally, you don’t understand. This isn’t just any woman he took home,” said Dick. “It was Diana,” he added in a hushed tone.

Wally blinked as the name processed and then his eyes widened. “Wait … no way ..”

“Yes way.”

“Batman and … and Wonder Woman!?”            

“Shhh! He might get mad if everyone knows,” said Dick, looking around the gym. No one seemed to be paying them any attention, but then again, they were all superheroes who were capable of basic eavesdropping. Not to mention, super hearing. In fact, Conner was just a few spots away, patiently walking Gar through some simple lifting.

“You’re sure it was her?” Wally asked, sitting on the bench.

Dick stood ready to spot him as he lifted. “Yeah, pretty damn sure. I walked in on them having breakfast at the Manor this morning,” he said. “It was very cozy looking.”

“Maybe she just stopped by for breakfast.”

“She was wearing his shirt and no pants.”

“Okay, yeah, she stayed the night,” Wally agreed, grabbing onto the bar. He did a few reps and deposited it back on the rungs before adding, “Dude, Wonder Woman is gonna be your new mom.”

“Wally…”

“That means Donna will be your sister!”

“Donna practically is my sister,” said Dick, rolling his eyes. He had flirted with her exactly once when she first joined the team years ago and she had burst out laughing at him. It was humbling.

 

******

* * *

 

While the girls started another round of games, Barbara excused herself to use the bathroom. The walk down the hallway was fun when it really hit her that she was pretty tipsy after a couple hours and several drinks. On her way back, she ran into Zatanna, who was either being sent to check on her or also looking for the bathroom.

“Hey there, Future Mrs. Grayson. Looks like you need another shot,” said the magician with a wink.

“That sounds like both a terrible and great idea,” said Barbara, smiling.

“Well, get back in there!” Zatanna encouraged, about to move past her.

“Hey, Zee, wait …” said Barb, putting a hand on the other girl’s arm to stop her. She was still thinking about the brunch this morning, about Artemis reassuring her that not all of Dick’s past girlfriends thought less of her.

“What’s up, hun?” Zee asked, taking her hand and turning back to her.

“I … thank you for being my friend,” she said quickly.

Zatanna’s eyes widened slightly, her grin softening as she said, “Oh, Babs …”

“I mean it,” said Barb, looking earnestly at her. She just really needed to say all of this now when it was easy. “I’m really glad we could be friends even though …”

“Even though you’re supposed to be the redheaded skank who stole my boyfriend,” Zatanna said with a grin. “I know you guys didn’t start fooling around until well after we were done,” she added.

“But still, when I joined the team … you and everyone saw how close we were as friends, even when you guys were dating,” said Babs, biting her lip.

“And you still never made me feel like the bitchy girlfriend for taking away time with your best friend. So, thank you.”

She felt her eyes start to water and heart swell with affection. Despite herself, Barbara burst into giggles and grabbed her into a hug. Zee wrapped her arms around Babs and laughed too.

“Oh god, I get so emotional when I drink too many fruity alcoholic things,” she said, her giggles dwindling into hiccups. She blinked away the threatening tears, hoping her eyes didn’t look too red.

Still holding each other, Zatanna kissed her cheek and said, “Remember how freaked out Dick was when he realized we got along? Even when neither of us was dating him, he was so cautious around us. What an idiot,” she added.

“Hey now, that’s my idiot,” said Barbara, pulling back and grinning.

“I’m so happy for you two,” said Zatanna. “Really. We all saw it coming a mile away. And even though I lost some money in the betting pool, I don’t care because it’s you two.”

“Thanks, Zee. Sorry you lost money on us,” she said. They were now just comfortably holding each other at the waist.

The magician dismissed her apology with a toss of her hair. “It’s alright. My real question is,” she said, reaching up to tuck a lock of red hair behind Barbara’s ear, “are the two of you still … involved with Wally and Artemis?”

Barbara smirked. “Maybe. Hoping to score an invitation?”

“Just thought I’d remind you that I’m interested.”

“Noted,” said the redhead. She leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips, then pulled away to head back to the party. “I’ll see what my fiancé thinks and give you a call,” she added. Of course, they both knew he would be interested in having Zatanna over again if she asked.

“I suppose that’s all I can ask for,” said Zatanna, mock heartily, looking up at the ceiling with a sigh.

 

****

* * *

 

About halfway through a somewhat productive night of patrol, Flash and Nightwing took a break for coffee and donuts. The girl at the twenty four hour donut shop stared in awe at them, finally asking for a picture before they left. One quick selfie later, they found a quiet rooftop to enjoy their break.

“Are you sure you don’t want another?” Wally asked, holding up the box that he mostly hogging to himself.

“No, I’m full. Plus we’re doing tuxedo fittings in a couple weeks you know,” said Dick.

“Dude, we’re superheroes in great shape. I don’t think you have to worry about making your wedding weight.”

“Easy for you to say. One lap around the state and you’ll have burned those off already!” Dick said, waving at the glazed confection.

“Ah, the troubles of a slow metabolism,” said Wally, polishing off a sprinkled donut in about four bites.

They fell quiet, watching the city and drinking coffee. Dick glanced over at his friend a few times, trying to decipher if he looked bothered by anything. It was hard to tell; eating and crime fighting were some of Wally’s favorite things so of course he was going to be generally in a good mood at the moment. But he had wanted to talk to Wally for ages about their gifts and he just couldn’t find a good time.

He had told Barbara about the engagement gift surprise Artemis had for him, after getting all the details of her night with Wally (which sounded hot and damn, he wished he had been there). But he didn’t want to bring up any suspicions that all was not okay with their best friends. So he had just asked her not to tell Artemis that he felt a little uncomfortable with the one night stand roleplaying and Barbara promised to leave it at that.

“So this is great,” Dick began. “We haven’t really hung out like this in a while.”

“Yeah, I guess not,” said Wally. “But we’ve all been busy and you guys with the wedding coming up so … yeah…” He shrugged.

“Yeah …” Dick said, tapping his fingers on the side of his coffee cup. After an evening of working out and then patrolling together, it really started to dawn on him that he could hardly remember the last time he really spent more than thirty minutes with Wally.

“What?”

“Look, I’m sorry man. I know I’ve been really wrapped up in wedding stuff and I’m sorry I haven’t really made time for my best friend…”

“Dude, it’s fine,” said Wally, bewildered. “We were hoping the two of you would finally get together when we all moved in. I totally understand. Artemis and I were totally all over each other when we first started living together as a couple. I’m not bothered.”

“Right … and how about now?” Dick asked lightly.

“What about now?”

“Uh, you and Artemis. You guys still both cool?”

“Yeah, of course,” said Wally. “I mean, we were probably a little unprepared for how quick everything changed … but yeah, no, we’re cool. Definitely. Just like normal. Nothing to worry about.”

“Okay, yeah, that’s good.” Maybe Artemis had just been in a bad mood and he was misreading things. Dick didn’t want to create problems if they didn’t have any.

Wally stood up and stretched a little. “We should get back to work. It’s still early. There’s more crime to stop, I’m sure,” he said.

 

*****

* * *

 

The few girls who were still left at the party sat around the kitchen table, trying to play a few hands of cards. It was late and sleepy, drunken giggles interrupted much of the play.

“So, Cassie, do you have a date to my wedding yet?” Barbara asked, casually sorting her hand of cards.

The younger girl blushed. “I mean, well, I guess he’d maybe go with me ...” she stuttered. The demigoddess was surprisingly susceptible to alcohol when enough was applied. Her drunk habit seemed to be floating slightly crooked just over every surface she was attempting to sit on.

“You mean … Jaime?” Artemis guessed, raising an eyebrow.

Cassie sighed and nodded. “He’s … he’s a really good kisser…”

Barbara and Artemis traded proud grins. Not too long ago they coached Cassie on how to get who she wanted and from her dreamy smile it looked like the coaching was successful.

“Whoa, whoa, who is this guy?” Donna asked, leaning forward to look at Cassie with a teasing grin. “You’re kissing someone? Who is he?”

“It’s just Blue Beetle…” said Cassie, still very red.

“What did Diana say about him? Does she know?”

A slight commotion at the sliding glass door leading out to the rooftop patio drew their attention.

“They’re back already?” said Artemis, frowning slightly.

“It’s after three,” said Zatanna, pointing at the digital clock on the microwave.

“I can’t believe I’m out this late and it’s not a mission,” said Cassie, shaking her head.

“Welcome to adulthood,” said Barbara as the glass door opened and Nightwing and Flash entered.

“Ladies,” Dick greeted, pulling off his mask. “You’re still going? It’s after three.”

“We lost track of time,” said Barbara with a shrug.

Wally zoomed around the kitchen, piling leftover slices of pizza on a plate before finally sitting between M’gann and Cassie. “So wha’re we playin’, ladies?” he asked through a mouthful.

“Wally, chew, swallow, then speak,” said Artemis.

“Sorry, Babe,” said Wally, gulping down water.

Dick pulled a chair over to the corner between Barbara and Artemis, squishing between them.

“What the hell, Grayson?” Artemis asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I wanted to sit next to Babs…”

“Come over to this side, Sweetie,” Donna said quickly before anyone else could get irritated again. “We’ll make room and you can sit by Barbara.”

It took a bit of shifting around but they managed to squeeze the two extra guests at the table that was only really meant for four.

Dick leaned over and greeted his fiancé with a passionate kiss, sliding an arm over the back of her chair.

“We should totally ditch this party and go back to our room,” he said, in what he obviously thought was a low, seductive voice in Barbara’s ear.

“We can hear you,” Cassie reported loudly.

Barbara laughed and patted his cheek. “Not yet, honey. This is my party and I’m still having fun.”

“Hey, guys, I know what we should play next,” said Wally, finishing up the last slice of pizza on his plate. He grinned around the table knowingly.

M’gann groaned. “Don’t you remember the last time everyone decided to play strip poker?”

“Also, Cassie is still here,” said Artemis, gathering up the deck of cards to shuffle them.

“Hey! I’m nineteen!” the younger girl protested.

“We’ll cover her eyes if there’s anything indecent,” said Zatanna, smirking.

“I’m in,” said Dick.

M’gann dealt, since her clothes were mostly organic and not useful for betting. Zee was the first to up the ante by shedding her blouse and depositing it in the middle of the table. And then things started getting interesting.

By the third round, most of them were in varying states of undress. Artemis had amassed a pile of clothes but hadn’t bothered to put any on, perfectly content to stay topless. Cassie had worn layers and was modest with her betting. Dick lost the argument that his belt counted as an article of clothing and was down to just his bat boxers. And Barbara had managed to keep at least her bra and underwear on.

“Everyone ready for another round?” M’gann asked as Wally cleaned up his winnings.

As the cards were shuffled and dealt, Barbara realized Dick’s hand was in her lap, fingers slipping up between her thighs. She glanced at him, but he had his poker face firmly on as he picked up his cards in his other hand. Oh great. This was going to be an even more interesting round.

She really hoped everyone was still slightly drunk and wouldn’t notice the way she started biting her lip when his fingers slipped inside her panties to start stroking.

 _Focus!_ Barbara told herself, staring at her own hand of cards. _King of spades, nine of diamonds, queen of hearts… ohh…_ It was near impossible with the way his fingers did those little circular motions on her clit, making her so wet. She realized a part of her (probably the more tipsy part) almost didn’t care if Dick got her off in front of all these people.

“Mm..” A small noise escaped her, a moan that she quickly tried to turn into something less conspicuous.

“Did you need another card, Barb?” M’gann asked.

“Uhh, y-yes… um, yeah,” said Barbara, managing to keep her voice somewhat level, despite the fact that Dick had now slipped a finger inside her. She practically threw the cards at M’gann.

Artemis and Zatanna were busy teasing and challenging each other and didn’t seem to notice. But Barbara made the mistake of looking up across the table and meeting Wally’s eye. He was staring right back at her with a raised eyebrow. She saw him glance at Dick before looking back at her and grinning. Uh oh.

“Hmm, you know, something is different about you, Babs,” said Wally. “I just can’t put a finger on it. Dick, can you put your finger on it?”

Next to her, Dick started giggling, his finger doing that nice little curling motion inside her. “I can try.”

“What are you two laughing about?” Artemis asked.

“Okay, I raise you all one shirt, everyone put in your wager,” said Zatanna, tossing an article from her own pile in the middle of the table. Cassie, Donna, and Artemis threw theirs in.

“I fold,” said Wally, putting down his cards and leaning back, still smirking and watching across the table. “I think Dick really has a hand on things this round.”

“Shut up, West,” said Barbara. Dick snorted with laughter again.

Barbara set down her cards so she could undo her bra to bet that, still trying not to move her hips. Dick was slowly stroking inside her and it felt so fucking good but she wanted more. Another tiny sigh escaped her. She wanted to grab his hand, make him thrust two, no, three fingers inside her as she rocked her hips against his palm.

As soon as she wished it though, Dick pulled away his hand, making her moan into her cards again. Damn him anyway.

Without standing up, he managed to shimmy out of his boxer shorts and add them to the pile. Out of the corner of her eye, Barbara noted he was slightly aroused and she had half a mind to reach over and grab him, stroke him until he was really hard for her.

“Are those your underwear? Are you seriously out of clothes?” Cassie asked, eyes wide.

“Dick is seriously bad at poker,” said Wally.

“Yep,” said Dick, leaning back in his chair and glancing over at Barbara.

She noticed the direction of his eyes and held her cards closer. “Are you looking at my cards?” she asked.

“Babs, I am so not looking at your cards,” Dick said with a smirk which reminded her that she was completely topless.

Zatanna ended up winning the round, at which point Dick pushed back his chair from the table and stood up.

Artemis rolled her eyes. M’gann tried very hard to only look up at his face. Donna clapped a hand over Cassie’s eyes and shook her head.

“I was joking about protecting Cassie,” said Zee, raising an eyebrow at Donna’s actions. “It’s practically a right of passage for the girls on this team to see Dick Grayson naked.”

“Why is it always you who’s naked?” Donna asked, removing her hand from Cassie’s face.

“Oh, I think we all know why,” said Artemis, tipping her head over at Barbara. The redhead was openly ogling her fiancé, who stood proudly with his hands on his hips.

“Even before, he was always a show off around Barbara,” said M’gann, still averting her eyes.

“Hey, I’m right here,” he said with a slight pout.

“Yes, we are very aware,” said Artemis.

“Fine, I’m just gonna go because I’m all out of clothes to bet so it doesn’t even matter,” said Dick with a heavy mock sigh. He turned and headed down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

Barbara watched for half a second before throwing down her cards and saying, “I’m out. Thanks for the party, girls.”

They watched her nearly sprint down the hallway before Donna looked over at Artemis and Zatanna. “Suppose you all will be abandoning the game too?” she asked.

Artemis and Zee glanced at each other.

“I don’t think so. After the disaster this morning, I think she needs him to herself tonight,” Artemis decided.

***

* * *

 

She caught up to him in their bedroom where she wasted no time pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top, pressing their mouths together.

“If you … ever… leave me hanging …” Barbara said between kisses, reaching down between them to grab him.

“Seems to work pretty well,” said Dick, letting his hands wander down her body.

Somehow her underwear was torn off and she maneuvered onto him. She intended on riding him until the orgasms chased away any last bit of anxiety from this morning, until she was blissful and satisfied in his arms.

He held her hands out in front of him, fingers clasped in a tight grip for support as she moved up and down on top of him.

“You look so good on top, Babs,” Dick said, grinning at her.

Barbara smirked. Yeah, she knew she did. Fuck anyone else’s opinion about them. Her and Dick knew what they were doing and they always had. Ever since they were teenagers, just two best friends fooling around, they had ended up coming back to each other every time. They were probably some of the only people who could pull it off without eventually resenting each other. It probably helped that she wasn’t too keen on monogamy at the time anyway.

Friends, partners, lovers—whatever combination of the three, it was all between the two of them and no one else. And it somehow culminated in this, in being so perfect for each other in every way. No one outside could ever really see it for it was, the best, most complete partnership.

The thought made her lean forward a little for better angle, their clasped hands still holding her up as she moved faster. The slight roll of his hips meeting her thrusts felt so good.

“Ohhh!”

The tightened coil released inside her, so sudden. She could barely focus on riding it out, moaning at the pleasure flooding through her body.

“Oh… Dick, that was… mm…”

He pulled her down to his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

“I think you did most of that,” he said, kissing her.

He rolled them over, gently rocking his hips into hers, still hard inside her. The motion felt so good, building up that nice little bit of tension again, that she sighed.

Dick kissed along her neck, stopping at her ear to whisper, “Love you, Babs.”

She hadn’t realized how much she just needed to hear it. 


	8. Quarter Life Crisis

**Quarter Life Crisis**

Dick woke up so abruptly that he wasn’t even sure what noise had stirred him. Something had definitely startled him out of the dream about which he was quickly losing the details. He turned and squinted into the darkness, finding the other side of the bed vacant. That wasn’t right. Barbara went to bed with him after dinner and patrol.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and quickly realized the light in the bathroom was on, though the door was shut. Almost reassured that she had just gotten up to use the toilet and would be back soon, he settled back down. And then –

_Retchh!_

_Uh oh._

He jumped up and scurried across the room to the ensuite.

“Babs… I’m coming in,” he announced, turning the doorknob.

“Dick, I’m fine,” she said weakly. “Go back to bed,”

Barbara was kneeling on the floor, pale and shaking after obviously just emptying her stomach.

“I don’t think getting sick at four in the morning counts as being fine,” Dick said, kneeling on the floor next to her and pressing a hand to her forehead. She was clammy from being sick, but not feverish. “Throwing up again?”

Three days ago, she had felt sick, waking up and rushing off to vomit. She had plans to get things done with more wedding planning this week, but it looked like the flu was going to keep her down. They couldn’t exactly go cake tasting if she had to keep stopping to throw it up.

“This flu is just hitting me weird and kicking my ass,” she said, sitting back after flushing the toilet. “I haven’t been sick like this in a while.”

“I shouldn’t have let you go out tonight. It just made it worse,” said Dick, shaking his head. She had claimed she felt fine and was tired of sitting around for two days. They had taken it easy, mostly drove their bikes instead of flying with grappling hooks and even turned in early. He was worried the whole time but she didn’t complain once.

“I thought I was getting over it,” she said, waving him off. “Crime doesn’t stop because Batgirl has the flu.”

“I know, but we can handle it. You need to get better so you don’t miss more classes,” he said, moving to sit next to her.

“I know, I know,” she muttered, leaning on him.

He sat with her for a while, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She shivered and moved closer to him.

“I feel so gross and sick,” she complained.

“Do you want to go back to bed? Or are you going to throw up again?”

She shook her head. “I think I’m done. You know you don’t have to stay up like this. You have stuff to do tomorrow too.”

“Hey, in sickness and health, right?”

“You’re probably going to catch whatever I have,” said Barbara.

He helped her stand and wash her mouth out, then carried her back into the bedroom.

“Hey, maybe this is just morning sickness.”

She gave him a look. “Don’t even joke, Grayson.”

It was a rough night. He knew she had a hard time falling back asleep, turning and fidgeting, edging away from him. She slept for a few more hours before Dick once again woke up and found her heaving in the bathroom. At least the sun was up by now.

“The nausea won’t go away and my stomach hurts,” she complained as he once again gathered back her hair. Her nightshirt was sticking to her with cold sweat.

He rubbed her back as she caught her breath. The worst seemed to be fading and now she felt weary. Her throat burned from vomiting stomach bile. After a few moments, she sat back, willing her stomach to settle.

“Honestly, I haven’t been feeling great for a while,” Barbara admitted. Served her right for not using her spring break to actually take a break.

“How long have you not been feeling well? Why didn’t you tell me?” Dick asked, frowning.

“Just a couple weeks … I just didn’t want you to worry. I wasn’t getting sick like this. Just tired.”

“A couple weeks?” he said.

She nodded.

“Babs …” Dick sighed. The offhand comment he made earlier came to mind again and he was struggling for the best way to word it. He didn’t want to alarm her, but now the idea wouldn’t leave his mind. “I know I was joking before but…”

She avoided looking at him, not liking where this conversation was going. “Dick …”

He stood up and started pacing across the cool tiles. The question hung over them both.

“Barbara … is there any chance at all …” His throat felt tight trying to force out the question.

Yes. There was definitely always a chance. But she knew what he was really asking, what this whole situation looked like. Barbara hesitated and then decided honesty with her future husband was probably the best policy.

“I haven’t gotten my period in over six weeks,” she said.

Dick exhaled hard. “Why didn’t you say something about that?”

“Because it’s happened plenty of times before when I’m stressed out. It’s normal.” When she was younger and thinner, it had a habit of showing up lightly or not at all, especially during gymnastics season or when she was stressed out.

It wasn’t like Dick was completely unaware of her bodily functions. Hell, he had, in the past, run to the store to fetch her supplies on several occasions. And maybe if he had thought about it, he probably would have also come to the same conclusion that it had been a while. Still, it wasn’t his body.

“You’re on the pill.” He was reciting facts to try to reassure himself that this was all some horrific coincidence.

“Yes.” She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. “But in the interest of full disclosure, I don’t always have the chance to take them at exactly the right time,” she added.

Dick stopped pacing and faced her, trying not to raise his voice at her, “Barbara… They don’t work if you don’t take them on time. What were you thinking?”

“I …,” she stuttered, for a moment unable to even find her voice. He was mad and she knew she probably deserved his anger for letting him down.

“Why wouldn’t you say something!? This is a really big deal, Barbara!”

Barbara pulled herself together, not about to take all the blame herself.

“Stop it!” she snapped. “I have a really busy life. I can’t pause in the middle of a fight or mission to take birth control. And, you know, this sort of predicament takes two people!”

Barbara’s eyes were red and glistening, still glaring at him. Her arms were folded across her stomach as she hunched over, still clearly in pain. And he was yelling at her, yelling at his future wife after she spent the night sicker than hell. Some hero.

“I … I’m sorry, you’re right. I take for granted that you handle this. We should both be responsible. We know better,” he said, quieter.

Her glare softened at his apology. They were both quick tempered when tired.

He would have asked how this could have happened, but it was pointless. They had been lax on using extra protection. After all, it had just been the two of them and they were getting married. And Barbara would have never complained about bearing the burden of remembering to take birth control. But he knew her so well, knew exactly what she would prioritize when things started getting hectic. He should have known better. Once again, she had shown him that she was so many miles ahead of him in maturity.

“I can’t be pregnant right now,” she said, sounding hollow.

“Babs, it’s going to be okay, we’ll figure something out,” he said, taking a seat next to her again.

She quiet for a moment then her eyes widened suddenly.

“We have a really big problem.”

“Yeah, we might be pregnant and we’re not even married yet,” he agreed.

“Dick … this might not even be yours,” she said, motioning to her abdomen.

His look of shock mirrored hers as he remembered that they also occasionally had sex with their two best friends. Also mostly unprotected.

“Oh shit.”

“Oh shit is right! I could be having my fiancé’s best friend’s child!”

That would not be good, especially if anyone figured it out. How could they possibly explain a kid that looked more like Wally than him? And then what would people start saying about Barbara? He didn’t want that to happen to her.

“Babs, I’m sure Wally would be cool with it. And you both have red hair, no one has to know. I’m not going to refuse to raise a kid just because it might not be actually related to me. We’re going to be married. We’re kinda in this together,” Dick assured her.

Barbara felt a surge of affection; she would have expected nothing less from him. But he still wasn’t getting her point.

“It’s not the looks I’m worried about. It’s what Wally has that you don’t.”

Dick still looked confused.

“I think it would be a little hard to hide a child having super speed when neither of us have any powers.”

“Oh shit.”

He got up and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To wake them up. They need to know what’s going on. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

***

* * *

 

Dick knocked impatiently on the bedroom door several time before just letting himself in. It wasn’t like he was going to see something he’d never seen before.

“Go away,” Artemis grumbled from the far side of the bed.

“Guys, we have a bit of a situation,” said Dick, turning on a light.

“Wasss goin’ on?” Wally slurred, blinking up at him. “Situation? I’ll get our suits …” He started climbing out of bed.

“Not that kind of situation. Just … come with me,” Dick answered, motioning for them to follow him.

Both looking tired and unhappy about being up so early, the couple managed to stagger out of bed and pull on bathrobes and slippers. They only got more confused as Dick led them straight to the large bathroom.

Barbara was perched on the edge of the huge tub, still hugging her stomach.

“What’s going on? Are you sick, Barb?” Wally asked.

She looked up nervously, having no idea at all how to begin explaining the problem. She looked between the three of them helpless, finally settling on Artemis. The other girl’s eyes flickered around the bathroom then back to Barbara as she put things together.

Artemis gasped and rushed forward. “Oh my god, you think you’re pregnant,” she said, kneeling before the other girl and taking her hands.

“What?!” Wally exclaimed.

“How did you guess?” Dick asked, bewildered.

“I’m familiar with that particular look of terror,” said Artemis, thinking of her older sister’s poorly concealed panic when Jade thought she might be pregnant.

Barbara looked down at her friend. “There’s evidence that I could be. I’ve been pretty ill lately.”

Artemis looked at her then glanced over her shoulder at the two boys, understanding instantly just how bad the predicament was now. “It might not even be Dick’s baby.”

“But … but both of you are supposed to be on the pill!” Wally spluttered.

“And both of you are supposed to be wearing condoms. Look how well that’s turned out lately,” Artemis spat at him.

Both boys had the decency to look ashamed.

“Don’t fight. I just … I’m so tired and I still feel sick,” said Barbara. Her eyes were tearing up again as she looked at her friend, who she really did not deserve kindness from right now. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…”

“I know, it’s okay,” the blonde said, rubbing her hands soothingly. “We’ll take care of you.”

Dick watched as Artemis comforted his tired, weeping fiancé. What were they going to do? He looked over at his best friend, as though hoping for guidance from Wally.

“Look, whatever you guys need from me…” Wally began, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m willing to do anything really… I don’t know what there is to be done but obviously we can’t let anyone know if it is mine…”

“It’s not gonna be easy,” said Dick. “Even if it turns out looking more like Babs, we have a problem.”

“There’s millions of possible genetic combinations, Dick. Not all kids look exactly like their parents,” said Wally.

“You have super speed. If that kid comes out with super powers, there’s no hiding it,” said Dick, shaking his head.

Wally paled, eyes widening as he realized at least all of the hero community would know he had knocked up Dick’s wife. This was worse than he realized.

“We’re screwed.”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Artemis interrupted, standing up. “Babs, have you taken a test yet?”

“No.”

“We should probably figure out if we actually have a real problem to stress over before trying to fix it,” said the blonde. The common sense was refreshing.

“Okay, you’re right. I’ll run to the store,” said Dick, turning to leave the bathroom. He really needed to feel useful.

“Wait!” both Artemis and Barbara shouted after him. “You can’t go!”

He turned back to them, looking confused.

“Dick Grayson cannot be seen going to the pharmacy on a Saturday morning to buy a pregnancy test,” Artemis explained. “The tabloids would explode. I’ll go. You two stay here and keep her calm and hydrated.”

Barbara grabbed the other girl’s hand and squeezed it. “Thank you,” she said quietly. It was such a huge relief, letting someone else take charge of the situation.

***

* * *

 

Artemis said she would probably be gone at least an hour. She didn’t want to try any nearby drugstores in case someone in the neighborhood recognized her. Some people knew they all lived up here, or at least all in the building, and it would be in everyone’s favor to just completely avoid the issue by driving across town.

So Dick had helped Barbara clean up and change before wrapping her in a blanket on the couch while he fetched her some toast and juice. Feeling a little calmer, she let him fuss over her for a bit before finally just telling him to sit down.

“I love you,” he said, putting an arm around her again.

“I ‘uve you too,” she replied with a mouthful of toast. She washed it down with some juice.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you earlier.”

Barbara shrugged. “We’ve yelled at each other before, Dick.”

“Yeah, but you can’t yell at pregnant person,” he pointed out.

“Well, I’ll remind you of that,” she sighed, leaning into his embrace.

Wally appeared from the hallway, striding past them for the door. He was dressed in running clothes.

“Hey, where are you going?” Dick asked sharply.

“I need to think and you guys probably need space to talk about stuff. Running helps me. I promise I’ll be back by the time Artemis gets back,” he explained, opening the front door but pausing, as though waiting for them to tell him he was a terrible friend and needed to stay here.

“Go, have a good run,” said Barbara. She knew very well he needed movement to help process things and that he wasn’t trying to abandon them. After the door closed she added, “He’s probably right, we do need to talk about this.”

“Babs, we don’t even know if there’s anything to talk about yet.” What was there to say? They pretty much knew each other’s positions just from being best friends since adolescence. Dick was sure she was going to just reaffirm that she doesn’t want kids and the mature part of him agreed they weren’t anywhere near ready when they were still navigating a real relationship.

He could remember the conversation like it was yesterday. In fact, it was only about three years ago that they had sat out on that hotel balcony talking about children. They weren’t even together yet at the time, let alone even living together.

***

* * *

 

“She’s resting now,” said Batgirl, slipping out onto the balcony of the hotel suit. They were guarding the occupant, the pregnant daughter of a visiting diplomat, and so far things were going well.

“Good,” said Nightwing, leaning on the ledge and casting an eye around. The room was at the top of the building. Any potential assassins would have trouble getting to them and they had scoped out all the nearby buildings for potential snipers already. This whole mission should be easy.

And Barbara was talking to him, actually talking to him like they were still friends despite everything he had put her through. When he had finally returned, with Wally in tow, she had yelled at him until she lost her voice. Then she refused to speak to him for a week. He deserved no less after lying to her for months and then leaving.

But now all of his friends were back and Barbara seemed on the verge of finally forgiving him. Things were turning up in his life.

“So, what do you think?” he asked after a moment.

“Bart should probably sweep the perimeter and through those buildings again, just in case,” said Barbara, pointing across the street.

“No, BG, I mean,” said Dick nodding towards the hotel room, “about kids. What do you think about kids?”

Barbara raised an eyebrow at him. “I think there’s a good reason why I started birth control at sixteen,” she said.

“Well, sure, not at sixteen…”

“Grayson, I just watched this woman puke her brains out thanks to the miracle in her uterus.”

“Okay, okay, point taken” said Dick, putting his hands up in defense. “But hypothetically, not considering the pregnancy part, would you want kids?”

“See, it’s harder for me to separate the two ideas because I would be pregnant whereas you wouldn’t,” said Barbara, sitting in one of the deck chairs. She seemed to realize what she said and quickly added, “Not that I mean you and I … I just meant that … there’s a difference…”

Dick smirked. “It’s okay, Babs. Most women want to have my babies.”

“Shut up Grayson,” she said, rolling her eyes.

They fell quiet for a bit and Dick almost thought she was done with the subject until she finally spoke again.

“There’s just so much other stuff I want to do with my life. I know this sounds kinda heartless, but kids would get in the way,” said Barbara, a little more thoughtful.

“Not heartless… just practical,” said Dick, nodding. Barbara was always looking at things in a logical, strategic manner, considering every possible angle.

“No sense in doing it if you can’t do it right,” she said. “I mean, I just found out I got accepted to grad school, which has been one of my dreams. I just have plans and when women have children and plans… well, they’re always the one expected to sacrifice the plan for the children.”

“Well, it is supposed to be a two person job. I can’t imagine you not holding your partner to the expectation that they’re going to be involved too,” he said.

“Not many men are open to the idea of being a stay at home dad though.”

“I think it would be great,” said Dick, his smile a bit wistful. “Get to hang out with your kids all day and really get to know them. And clearly that would mean I chose a partner who’s so amazingly smart and driven that they can work and support us no problem.”

“Dick, you have a trust fund,” she reminded him.

“Well that shouldn’t stop her from doing what she wants to do. I don’t know. The thing that was hard about living with B was how quiet it was,” he said, his smile falling a little. “The manor was always so empty.”

Barbara smiled slightly. “So of course it makes sense that you would want your house to be a literal circus,” she teased gently. “I feel bad for your future spouse.”

“Yeah, me too,” he agreed. “But hopefully they stick around because they love me.”

“Can’t imagine where you would find someone that stupid,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Ouch, BG.”

She stood up and looked around the building again. “Although I guess if you had a house full of kids to take care of, you couldn’t just take off on a whim,” she said, pulling out a pair of binoculars to check across the street.

“Double ouch,” he muttered. It was a sharp reminder that she was still not impressed with his actions in the past two years and wasn’t quite ready to completely forgive him yet.

“Don’t worry,” she added, glancing at him. “If we do end up picking things back up again with Artemis and Wally, I won’t trap you here with a baby.”

And another sting. So much for falling back into their easy camaraderie for the night. Barbara was the last person he would ever expect that behavior from anyway. He always was super careful with other people, if only because Bruce had constantly warned him about the scandal it would cause.

“Because you don’t want kids,” he said with a sigh.

She made a noncommittal noise of agreement as she went back to looking through the binoculars.

 

*********

* * *

 

“You know, you don’t all have to be in here to watch me pee on a stick,” said Barbara while Artemis unpacked the bags from the pharmacy on the bathroom counter.

Dick and Wally glanced at each other and shrugged before heading to the door of the large bathroom.

“Wait, I got something for you two as well,” said Artemis.

The two boys stopped and turned to her, just in time to catch a small box thrown at each of them. Wally surprisingly was not quick enough and the box of condoms bounced off his head.

“I actually do still have lots of these…” said Dick, trailing off as he realized the reason he had plenty of them was because he always used them with other people.

“Well until further notice, you both are using them. No exceptions. We’re not dealing with this problem again,” said Artemis firmly.

“Okay, Babe,” Wally said with a sigh before leaving the room.

“Alright,” said Artemis, turning to Barbara as the bathroom door closed behind Dick. She held up two different boxes. “Which one do you want to try first? This one said it can read the earliest. But this one sounded more accurate.”

“I don’t care,” said Barbara with a sigh. “Let’s just get this over with before I throw up again.”

 

***

 

* * *

 

After closing the door, Dick sat down on the bed while Wally sprawled on the couch, both boys quiet and lost in thought.

Dick had always been sure that Bruce would make an exception to his no killing rule if Dick had ever been stupid enough to get someone pregnant. In fact, when he had told Bruce about the four of them moving downtown together, Bruce had only sighed and told him to make sure no one gets pregnant.

Of course, if Barbara meant not to keep the baby, they might be able to get away without ever telling anyone about this.

He was certain she would choose not to continue the pregnancy if it were positive. And he really couldn’t blame her. Neither of them were prepared for this. They were too busy and their lives were too risky and Gotham wasn’t the best place to raise a family.

It was a very bad idea.

They would probably have to turn Barbara’s old room into a nursery. She was only really using it as an office to do homework these days anyway. It would be difficult to keep things quiet on the media front too. They’d probably have to push back the wedding, especially if Barbara was going to be sick for longer. She would definitely have to stop being Batgirl for at least the duration of the pregnancy. She might even have to put her degree on pause.

But no, he would be there too. She might have to take a small break but once the baby was born, Barbara could finish school easily. And probably quicker without the distraction of hero work. He could take care of the baby. He had led teenage heroes into battle. How difficult was a baby? And then Barbara could do whatever she wanted without any worry. Because she deserved to do everything she wanted to do with her life.

And if the kid did develop super speed, well, he didn’t care. They would just tell everyone his wife had sex with his best friend and he was totally fine with it. It’s not like most people didn’t have guesses about their four way relationship anyway.

He ought to know better than anyone that not being related to someone genetically didn’t make them any less of family.

Unless she didn’t want to keep it. And he was determined not to pressure her either way on the matter. It was her body, completely her choice.  

“Dick!”

“Huh?”

“I’ve been calling your name for the past minute. You were somewhere else,” said Wally.

“Sorry,” said Dick, looking at his best friend. “I was … thinking.”

“Yeah,” said Wally, going quiet and looking towards the bathroom door. “I think about it too sometimes.”

“Have you and Artemis ever had this … problem?” Dick asked.

“No … at least not that she’s told me.”

Dick frowned slightly, thinking that was an odd comment to make. Why wouldn’t Artemis tell her boyfriend about suspecting a pregnancy? But Wally was speaking again so he didn’t have time to dwell on the thought.

“Look, man, I’m sorry I might have gotten your girl pregnant.”

It took a moment for what Wally was saying to sink in. Dick shook his head and said, “It’s okay… and it could easily be the other way around you know.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

They fell quiet again until Dick suddenly thought of something else.

“Wally… if it did turn out to be yours… would you want, like, parental rights?” Dick asked, almost worried about the answer.

“I … n-no, I don’t think so?”

He didn’t get his complete thought out before the door finally opened.

***

* * *

 

Barbara opened the door and ran out of the bathroom, Artemis trailing behind. She watched her best friend jump into Dick’s arms.

“It’s negative! I’m not pregnant!” she cried happily. “I took two, just to be sure.”

Luckily Barbara was too happy and hugging him too tightly to see what Artemis saw – the small flicker of Dick’s face before it melded into a relieved smile.

“That’s great, Babs,” he said.

And now she was pulling Wally into the hug and saying, “And no speedster baby either, thank god.”

It was over. No pregnancy. They hadn’t fucked up as badly as they could have. Still, Artemis felt uneasy. She slipped away from the group, hearing Wally laugh and comment that Barbara was actually sick then so they should probably stay away from her.

In the minutes they were waiting for the tests to develop, Barbara had confessed that she didn’t have a clue what she would do if it were positive.

“I know Dick wants kids, but we’re not ready. I’m not ready,” she said. “What about you? What would you do?”

Artemis had quickly answered that she didn’t know either and left it at that because the thought made her so uneasy.

Because the fact was, if it had been her throwing up this morning and having her period be two weeks late … she would have panicked so hard when she realized that the only person she had sex with in the past two months was Dick Grayson.

Artemis walked faster down the hallway of the apartment towards the door, grabbing her phone and keys. Her heart was pounding in her ears and the room felt so small. She needed to be out of here, outside where she couldn’t hear talk of babies and marriage and too many grown up things.

She closed her eyes in the elevator, willing it to go faster.

If she had a pregnancy scare, it would be a complete fact that it was not her boyfriend’s child. Not only that, but the baby would have been conceived when she was roleplaying having a one night stand with a stranger. A scene where, if she were honest with herself, she was using Dick to take it out on Wally, even if it was perfectly sanctioned within their relationship.

The elevator opened and Artemis all but sprinted through the lobby and out the front door, onto the sidewalk.

Wally would know good and well it wasn’t his too. And then Barbara and Dick would find out that she and Wally hadn’t been together in … months now. She remembered Dick questioning her. He already suspected.

No, nothing was wrong. Nothing. Couples go through things like this. They were busy people. Everyone has dry spells. Sometimes Wally did just annoy the crap out of her, no matter how much she loved him. And of course they weren’t going to be having as much sex as Dick and Barbara right now. The two had just gotten engaged so of course they were still in the tear-off-each-other’s-clothing-on-every-surface-of-the-apartment stage.

Her friends were engaged. And she wasn’t.

This was what they planned though. She and Wally had thought it was perfect. Seduce Dick and Barbara and get them to realize how perfect they were for each other. Did they expect the two to skip ahead right to getting married? Probably not.

Artemis wandered along, ignoring the Saturday morning traffic and making her way to the city park. As she stepped on the grass, she realized … she had no idea if she wanted to marry the guy she had been dating for almost seven years now. How could she not know that?

She felt terrible. She didn’t imagine ever breaking up with Wally now that she had him back. But they just hadn’t moved forward at all.

The idea of marriage and kids had always seemed like a far off concept, something to worry about when they were adults. But they were adults now and the idea of going through what Barbara went through today terrified her. She wasn’t fit to be a mother. Wally would insist that she was, but he was wrong.

Artemis pulled out her phone and sighed. She knew what she wanted to do, save them the worry of all of this. She would make the call on Monday.

 


	9. Say Yes to the Dress

Dick was in the kitchen, flipping through a recipe book when his phone rang. The girls had left about thirty minutes ago, saying they’d be home for dinner and he was determined to have it ready for them. After a week of only soup, Dick wanted to make something special for Barbara now that she was feeling better.

He raised an eyebrow at the caller ID but answered it. “Hey, Bette. What’s up?”

“Hey, Dick, I just wanted to check in and see how Barbara is doing,” said Bette.

“She’s a lot better. She and Artemis are out at the moment, but yeah, she’s good,” Dick said, scanning the ingredient list on one page.

 “Oh good! The poor thing. I know she’s been having a rough time after that disaster of a brunch and then getting sick on top of that! I’m glad to hear she’s better though,” she chirped, sounding genuinely pleased at the news.

Dick frowned slightly. “Disaster of a brunch?”

“Yeah, you remember, the bridal shower,” she said. “Ugh, society people are like sharks. Vicious as hell.”

The bridal shower… Bette must have been referring to the brunch at the Manor, Dick reasoned. Had it really been that bad? He knew society stuff like that could get boring, but a disaster? Barbara had never indicated anything of the sort.

“Yeah… it can be rough,” he agreed. “How bad did you think it was?” he asked, hoping for a little more detail.

Bette did not disappoint. Although she was one of nicest society girls around, she still liked to gossip.

“Well, of course it all started because practically every girl in that room had dated you. Seriously, Dick, is there a woman our age in Gotham who you _haven’t_ slept with? Besides Artemis, I mean.”

Dick laughed uneasily. “That sounds pretty awkward for everyone…”

“Awkward doesn’t begin to cover it! It was awful. I’m sure they were lovely girls when you were seeing them, but seriously, some of them have turned into Class A Bi-otches! I mean, its obvious they’re jealous, but no need to take it out on Barbara! Some of the things they were saying, like they were doubting how committed you are to her and how you’re always such a flirt,” Bette rambled on.

As she spoke, Dick felt his heart sinking. He had no idea. Barbara hadn’t told him. Artemis hadn’t even told him.

“It was almost full out war when she and Artemis stepped out of the room,” said Bette. “Then came the accusations that she’s marrying you for your money and somehow has you trapped into marrying her because you announced your engagement so suddenly.” It was worse than he thought. Now the guilt was turning to anger. “Which is so dumb because half the girls in that room can’t say they don’t want you for your money. And Barbara is a genius and could be raking it in without your help anyway.”

“Wha-?” he spluttered, angrily. “We got engaged so quickly because-”

Bette cut him off saying, “Because you’re in love! I know that! And those bitter old cows know that, they just want to make themselves feel better by putting Barbara down. Anyway, the highlight of the whole brunch was when Alfred _accidentally_ spilled a whole pitcher of mimosa on Jenny because she was saying the most crap.” The emphasis on ‘accidentally’ made him sure that it was not an accident at all.

“Yeah, that’s the sort of thing Alfred would do,” he said, trying to sound calm.

It wasn’t fair. He had changed, he had taken that serious look at his life and wanted to be the man Barbara deserved to be with. And still, all those poor choices were hurting her. She wouldn’t say anything of course, because what could he do?

“Well, and she had Artemis and I for support, of course. I was even surprised to get an invitation to be honest, since I did date you too. But that’s just Barbara for you. Always being a good friend regardless of who we might have dated,” said Bette, completely oblivious to any internal war going on in Dick’s head. “So, this is your reminder to treasure my friend or else, Grayson.”

“Yeah, of course Bette. You have my word,” he said. Finally hanging up, Dick felt horrible and disgusted with his old self.

What if Barbara was doubting him now, doubting his love for her? He knew how sometimes words can eat away at you, no matter how confident you are otherwise. And had he really been doing much to reassure her that none of what those girls said was true?

Suddenly, making her dinner didn’t feel like nearly enough. No, he needed to really show her that he was determined to be there for her. He was the cause of all this, of every hurtful thing someone had said or was going to say to Barbara about their relationship.

A stray wedding catalogue on the table caught his eye. And gave him an idea.

Jumping up, Dick grabbed his keys and ran for the front door, knowing exactly how to show his support for Barbara.

 

****

* * *

 

Barbara realized it didn’t really feel like she was getting married until she finally tried on a wedding dress.

It took weeks to get the appointment at the fanciest bridal boutique in Gotham and she almost had to cancel. But Barbara was determined to make the whole process as quick and efficient as possible. She needed a dress. It needed to be fancy enough for her to marry Dick Grayson. Price was no matter, she was told.

Even though they had agreed the wedding would be a very private affair with close friends and family only, they were still taking professional pictures that would be released to the press. She had to look good.

And she had her own secret mission to find the perfect dress that would wow her fiancé.

“That one looks perfect, Barbara!”

Barbara turned away from the mirror to look at her bridesmaids. M’gann, Zatanna, Raquel and Cassie, along with maid of honor Artemis, were all sipping champagne and urging her to try on more dresses for them. She was glad they were there to keep her sane and focused, even if they weren’t particularly decisive.

“You said that about the last one, M’gann,” said Barbara.

“I was wrong about that one,” said M’gann, grinning.

“This one is so pretty!” Cassie added.

The dress was a ball gown with tons of puffy tulle and beading detail on the bodice.

“Artemis, what do you think? You’ve been pretty quiet,” Barbara said.

“Hmm?” the maid of honor looked up, clearly not paying attention. It had been a bit of a hard week since Barbara was recovering from that virus that thankfully turned out not to be pregnancy. Once she had felt better, she buried herself in making up for lost time at school and hadn’t even noticed how distant Artemis seemed until today.

“Oh, yeah, it’s nice Babs, but I don’t think it’s you,” Artemis added with a shrug.

“But would Dick like seeing me in it?”

“Dick just wants to see you in a wedding dress. I don’t think he’s going to mind which one you choose,” Artemis pointed out, taking a sip of champagne.

“Ma’am, can we get her something else?” Zatanna asked the attendant. “Something a little less Cinderella?”

“I do kinda feel like a cupcake,” said Barbara, looking down at the voluminous layers flaring out from her waist.

“Yeah, get her something really slinky,” Raquel agreed.

“This way, Ms. Gordon. I have just the thing,” said the attendant, leading her back towards the dressing room.

The next dress was definitely a lot slinkier. It was tight on her body with a slight flare at the knee and a train. The back of the dress fell to her lower back, the whole thing held up by the halter top neckline.

“Damn,” Zatanna said while Raquel whistled.

“It might be too much,” said Barbara, looking in the mirror and frowning. She wasn’t sure if this was quite right either. It was kind of edgy for what she imaged wearing at her wedding.

“You look hot, Barbara!” said M’gann.

“Are you comfortable in that?” Cassie asked. “I mean, you look amazing, but you should still be comfortable with yourself.”

“Maybe I could try something else?” Barbara said, looking at the attendant again. She hated being so picky but she felt determined to pick the right one. After the past few weeks she had, she just needed something to go right today.

The next one she tried on felt better. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline and lace detailing, a jeweled sash around the waist.

She heard the other girls gasp behind her and took it as a good sign as she stepped up on the pedestal and looked in the mirror before them.

“You guys … I think this might be it,” said Barbara, turning to her bridesmaids who were each smiling brightly at her.

She had underestimated how significant this would feel, finally finding the perfect wedding dress. If it wasn’t before, everything was very real now. She was going to marry Dick Grayson, in this dress and it was going to be so perfect. In her mind, Barbara could almost already see the look of amazement and happiness and love … he would be stunned, moved to tears as she neared him …

Wait … she wasn’t imagining it. Dick Grayson was nearing her. He was walking across the boutique right towards her.

All the joy seemed to be sucked from her lungs, freezing her in place. No, this was not supposed to happen like this. 

 “Wow, Babs … you look incredible…” he said, stopping at her side and taking her hand. He kissed the back of it and gave her a charming smile.

 “Dick…” Barbara looked around at the girls. They all had varying appreciative smiles, thinking him surprising her was some sort of sweet, romantic gesture. Except for Artemis, who stood up and wandered to the front window of the shop.

“What are you doing here, honey?” Barbara asked, now struggling to keep the smile on her face. What was he doing? Why did he crash her fitting? Was something wrong and he needed to get her away smoothly?

“I wanted to surprise you,” he said, still grinning.

_No, no, I was supposed to surprise you!_

“Dick… this is a bridal fitting. You’re not supposed to see me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Well, I didn’t think you were superstitious.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zatanna and Raquel trade glances. The fitting attendant was watching them curiously.

Barbara took him by the wrist and pulled him off to the side, picking up the hem of the dress so she wouldn’t tread on it.

“Dick, what are you doing here?” she asked in a low voice.

“To support you, Babs.”

“I have a maid of honor and four bridesmaids for that. What part of ‘we’re going to the fitting and will be back in time for dinner’ did you think was an invitation?” Barbara demanded.

“Babs, what’s wrong? I just wanted to be here for you,” said Dick, frowning. “After you’ve been sick and stressed out so much. I was just worried.”

“I feel fine,” she said. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“Yeah, and last time you said you felt fine and I let you go out--”

“Whoa, let me go out, Grayson?” she asked, hands on her hips now.

“T-that came out wrong,” he said, realizing his mistake and putting his hands up.

“You are not supposed to see this, Dick. It’s called a surprise,” she said, motioning to the gown. “One that my bridesmaids are supposed to help me with.”

“Well, I can help too …” he said, squinting down at her. “I mean, this one is okay. What else were you looking at?”

“You don’t like this one?” Barbara asked, feeling like she had been punched in the gut

“No, no, it’s okay. But if you wanted to try on more…”

“Ugh!” Barbara pushed past him to head back to the dressing room. “We’re done here,” she added to the attendant on the way. What was the point? This was the only dress she liked and he didn’t even like it.

“Barbara, I just meant that … there’s plenty of time to try on more,” said Dick following her. The fitting attendant trailed behind them.

“I had to wait weeks before I could get this appointment, Dick, and you’ve ruined it,” she said, marching into the dressing room and waiting for the woman to help her remove the expensive gown. “And I feel just fine!”

“You were still taking cold medicine this morning,” he said.

“Yes, and it’s working because I feel great!” she snapped at him. It was a tiny fib. The medicine made her a little drowsy and she still only had a light breakfast that morning just in case.

“Then why are you mad at me for being concerned?” he asked, standing in the doorway.

The fitting attendant was waiting for them to finish their argument and close the door. “Get out, Dick,” she told him.

“Babs--”

“I need to take this dress off,” said Barbara, motioning to the gown.

“Its nothing I haven’t--”

“Just get out!”

The dress finally back on the hanger, Barbara pulled her street clothes back on, feeling defeated. She had just wanted to surprise him, to amaze him, to just be on that same star level he was and prove she could fit in too. She wanted the moment he first saw her in a wedding dress to be special and meaningful.

It didn’t even matter now though. Clearly she had no idea of what he might want to see her in on their wedding day. Or at least what she wanted to wear didn’t seem to match up with what he liked best.

Although she tried not to let it happen, the insidious thought that he didn’t think she was pretty enough to marry started to creep in. She knew she wasn’t the prettiest he had ever been with. Maybe she was stupid for even thinking she could wow him with her wedding dress. What was he even doing with her anyway?

 “Ms. Gordon? Have you made a decision on the dress?”

Barbara looked up and sighed. “Can you hold it while I make up my mind?”

The woman pursed her lips, obviously unimpressed with their argument in her shop. “I can hold it for 48 hours.”

“Thanks.”

Dick was leaning against the wall outside the dressing room when she opened the door.

“So just like that, you’re done? Are you going to get that one you just had on? Or are we coming back?” he asked, following her back out to the rest of the store.

“We are not coming back,” she snapped.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he said with a frown.  

Zatanna, Raquel, M’gann, and Cassie were still standing out by the mirrors, looking confused.

Barbara sighed and said, “Thanks for coming, girls… Where’s Artemis?”

“I think she left. She didn’t really say anything,” said Zatanna with a shrug.

“Babs, is everything okay?” M’gann asked.

Barb glanced back at Dick, who had his arms folded and a frown. Every explanation she could think of for why she was upset just sounded petty.

“Fine,” she finally said. “I’ll call you guys about the bridesmaid dresses next weekend.” Without waiting for a reply from any of them, she turned and stormed towards the front door.

Dick followed her out of the shop saying, “I don’t understand, Babs! You and Artemis were both at our tuxedo fittings.”

“Because that’s different!”

“You’re overreacting, Babs!”

They were still arguing, walking down the sidewalk and winding through other people.

“You can’t just stay out of one little thing!”

“Stay out of… I don’t understand why I needed to!” he said, trailing about half a step behind her.

“Because the dress is a surprise! From the bride to the groom!” she said, pivoting around to glare at him.

“I never asked you to dress for me!”

“Well it doesn’t matter now!” said Barbara, turning back around and continuing down the street. “The one you liked isn’t the one I liked! And I’m feeling just fine and I don’t need you questioning me and hovering over me! I can take care of myself!” she snapped.

“I know you can! But that doesn’t mean you have to! We’re getting married!”

“Well, we’ll see about that since now I don’t have a dress!” she said, taking the shortcut through the city park.

“Wait… do you not want to get married anymore?” Dick asked, falling a few steps behind.

Barbara stopped and turned around. It had been a throwaway comment that she didn’t really mean, but he didn’t seem to get that. “Dick, I asked you to marry me,” she said, frowning. Wait, was he changing his mind? Because she was mad at him? Because of the dress? “Do you still want to marry me?”

“Of course. But I also want to know why you’re mad at me. And why didn’t you like that last dress? I thought you looked happy with it,” he said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I told you. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh… well, that’s okay, Babs. You don’t have to surprise me.”

“No, Dick…” She sighed again, sure she was going to be unable to properly explain why she was upset. “Look… you’ve known me for years and you know I wasn’t the type to dream about my wedding day. But now it’s actually happening and I just really wanted that moment to be special, when you finally see me in the dress at our wedding… it was supposed to be special.”

“Babs …” he said slowly, realizing what he had messed up.

“I wanted to wow you and impress you and I just wanted that to be a moment we’ll never forget. And you’re right, I’m not superstitious, but it was supposed to be meaningful. And I just can’t ever seem to do anything right!”

“I … I didn’t know it meant that much to you, Babs…” he said, taking a few cautious steps closer.

“It doesn’t matter now because you didn’t even like the dress I would have picked!”

“What?”

“You said it was just okay,” said Barbara, looking at the ground. “My future husband thinks the dress I wanted to surprise him on our wedding day is just … okay … on me.”

“Oh … I … I meant …” he struggled. The longer it took for him to try to qualify his words, the worse she felt. She didn’t even know what she wanted to hear from him at this point.

Dick sighed. “Look, Barbara … I didn’t mean it so … flippantly. I didn’t think I’d have to say this, but I think you are beautiful. No matter what you are or aren’t wearing, Babs. You are the most amazingly gorgeous person in the world to me. The dress does look great on you. They all did.”

She looked up at him through her lashes, really wanting to believe him. “Really?”

“Yes! Do I really not tell you this enough?” he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Like I know I’m good looking but you are beyond my level. Babs, you are hot. And no matter what you’re wearing on our wedding day, I’ll be thrilled because it’s you. I promise.”

She had to believe him. “You don’t have to shower me with compliments because you think I need them,” she muttered. “I don’t expect that from you.”

“Then clearly I don’t tell you how amazing you are enough,” said Dick, shaking his head. “I’m sorry I ruined your fitting.”

“I guess… I shouldn’t have flipped out. And I probably should have made it clear that I didn’t want you to see the dress ahead of time,” said Barbara, feeling a lot better.

“Are we … okay?” he asked. As long as they could talk things out like this, everything would be okay.

She gave a half shrug but he took it as a sign to pull her into a hug. Her arms slid around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder. It felt so good just to be held after a week of shrinking away from his touch.

“We can push back the wedding if you want to,” Dick said after a moment. “If we need to, if this is all getting to be too much for us … I don’t think a wedding should come in between a relationship.”

Barbara pulled away some to look up at him. “No… I don’t think we need to do anything drastic yet. I intend on marrying you, one way or another.”

Dick smiled and kissed her. “I like when you say that.”

“Mmm… what? That I’m going to marry you?”

He nodded and kissed her again, letting it linger.

“I’m going to marry you …” she said, between more kisses, “You’re going to be my husband… You’re going to be … mmm…. Such a good husband, aren’t you…”

“Babs…” he growled, the hands on her back clutching her tighter. She smirked, recognizing his ‘I don’t know why everything you do turns me on but keep doing it please’ tone.

“A good husband who will do whatever I ask…”

“Barbara…” His mouth trailed down her neck. “I want you …”

“Mmm… Mr. Grayson, we are in a park,” she said with mock surprise.

“Don’t care…. Nothing we haven’t done before, babe,” he said, nipping at her ear lobe.

“You dared me,” said Barbara.

“Then I d-mmfff…” She didn’t let him finish the challenge, pulling his mouth back onto hers again. And she didn’t let him go for a long time.

“I feel like it’s been so long since I’ve kissed you,” she said, finally pulling away to draw a breath.

“It has,” he agreed, then quickly added, “You didn’t want to get me sick, though.”

Maybe they both weren’t quite ready to face how much that pregnancy scare last week had spooked them both. Being sick was a convenient enough excuse to limit intimate contact. She took it. But now she was better and really starting to miss him.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Dick took her by both hands and pulled her off the main path, behind a couple trees. Slightly more secluded now, her back was pressed against a tree trunk as he kissed her hard.

Barbara let her hands slide up his chest, grasping the collar of his shirt to roughly hold him closer. They really shouldn’t be doing this right now, right here. But she just craved a little of his touch.

His hands gripped her waist tight, one sliding down to cup her ass through her skirt. He wedged one thigh between hers, pressing against her core.

“Ohhh… Dick, we should…” she moaned, tilting her head back so he could reach her neck.

“You’re so sexy, Babs…” he said, sucking right below her ear. “I wanna kiss every inch of you…”

“Babe… we can’t do this here…”

The hand on her ass seemed to encourage her to grind on his thigh, pulling her hips closer to his. It felt so good, made her so wet. Okay, maybe five more minutes, then she would insist they go home and finish this there.

If she could make it five minutes.

“Wanna make you feel amazing, Babs,” he said, making tingles rush down her spine, right to her core.

“Mm… you always do …” she said, pulling his mouth back to hers. Her arms looped around his neck, pressing her body against his. There were just really way too many layers of clothes between them.

The hand on her ass swept down her thigh and then up her skirt a little ways. Finally, she pushed back from him, gasping for breath.

“Dick … we’re like, five blocks from home,” Barbara said, panting. Oh how she really wanted to do this right now. But she knew better than to think the few trees they were hiding behind really provided enough seclusion.

“Barbara…” he whined, moving forward to try to kiss her again. She pressed a finger to his lips.

“I’m not getting arrested for public indecency today, Grayson,” she said, trying to steady her breathing.

“Okay… okay…” he said, closing his eyes and moving the hand on her leg back up to her waist. He rested his forehead on hers and added, “I just love you so much Babs and I don’t care who sees. I want them to know I’m yours…”

Barbara smiled. It just felt so nice to be reminded that this was real, he was really all hers. “I think this rock on my hand gives them a few clues,” she said.

“You’re right, let’s go home now,” Dick said, pulling back from her at last and taking her hands again, kissing the back of the one with the ring. He led her back towards the entrance of the park. “I parked over here.”

“Suddenly eager to get out of here,” said Barbara with a smirk.

“The sooner we get home,” he said, putting an arm around her shoulders, “the sooner I can take off all your clothes.”

A shiver went down her spine again. She was still very turned on, her insides practically melting with desire. And the thought of picking up right where they left off as soon as they got back to the apartment only seemed to make the tension build inside her.

If his car wasn’t parked on a busy street downtown she would have considered pulling him into the backseat and taking advantage of the highly tinted windows. But she was good, kept her hands to herself and let him drive. Okay, maybe his hand ended up in her lap, but caressing her thigh was about all he dared to let split his attention until they got to their apartment building.

Actually, until they got into the elevator, where after Dick punched in the code that would take them directly to the penthouse they had thirty floors to pass the time.

Barbara pulled him in for a kiss as he backed her against the wall of the elevator, until she was balanced on the railing.

“Can’t wait,” he panted, his hand now between her thighs and up her skirt. He wasted no time diving right in, pushing aside her underwear and sliding his fingers inside her with ease. He groaned a little against her neck and his two fingers, instantly slick from her arousal, pumped and curled inside her at just the right spot.

“Ohh! Ohh … Dick!” she moaned, her hands tangling in his hair as his mouth dragged along her jaw.

“Fuck yes, I love getting to make you so wet, Babs,” he growled in her ear. “Love how you moan my name …”

Judging by the way his thumb had now found her clit, it was likely she’d reach her orgasm before they reached the top floor. He seemed to have that goal in mind anyway, as his hand moved faster and harder.

“It’s the sexiest thing ever when you come on me, Babe,” he was saying now. He kept on talking, sweet dirty nothings in her ear like little mantras in time with his fingers.

Over his shoulder, she saw they had passed the 20th floor.

“Ohhh… oh god …Dick … don’t stop…” was all she was capable of saying between moans, the tension had built so high inside her. All of her focus was on those fingers that knew every part of her body so well.

“I want to spend the whole night making you come … over and over again …” Dick said, finding that spot at the base of her throat to plant a few hot, sucking kisses that went straight to her core.

“Ooohhh… Dick!” She held onto him tight as he drew her over the edge, his fingers still thrusting inside her as her muscles clenched them. Her back arched as she cried out his name again; her orgasm seemed to last for several floors.

Barbara sighed, feeling so, so blissful as his hand slipped away from between her thighs.

“You’re so beautiful, Babs,” he murmured, capturing her lips again. “And I’m so lucky,” he said against her mouth. She felt amazing and so loved. He was so good to her. And she had a whole night of his attentions to look forward to.

The soft ding of the elevator doors opening drew their attention. They had finally reached the top floor.

“After you,” said Dick, stepping back and letting her get off the elevator first.

Still feeling a little weak in the knees, Barbara grabbed his hand and led the way through the small entry way to their front door. She was about to open the door when Dick suddenly put a hand on hers to stop her.

“Wait … do you hear that?” he asked, frowning.

She listened and then realized she could hear muffled, but raised voices through their front door.

“Is that Wally and Artemis?” she asked in a hushed voice, pressing her ear to the door.

“I think … they’re fighting…” Dick muttered, doing the same.

_“… the hell is wrong with you!”_

_“… you!”_

_Crash!_

_“… fine! Go!”_

_“I will!”_

_“You’ll be back!”_

_“Fuck you!”_

_Slam!_

Dick and Barbara looked at each other, stunned.

“What do we do?” Barbara whispered.

“I don’t know, but we can’t just stand here,” said Dick. He looked over his shoulder. “Back in the elevator?”

“They’re our friends!”

“Who obviously waited until we weren’t around to have their fight!”

“We can’t abandon them, they need us,” Barbara insisted, turning the key in the lock and opening the door.

It was quiet and tense in the apartment, but neither of their friends was to be found in the living room or the kitchen. Just when they were wondering who to start with first, they heard one of the bedroom doors open and Artemis appeared with a suitcase in hand.

“Arty, wait, let’s just talk…” Barbara began, rushing forward.

But Artemis pushed past her, heading for the door. “Don’t follow me!” she snapped over her shoulder. The front door slammed shut behind her.

Barbara almost followed her until Dick put a hand on her arm, saying, “No, Babs, she said don’t …”

“She’s really gone?”

Wally was at the entrance to the hallway, looking lost, visibly shaking.

“Wally, what happened?” Barbara asked.

“I … I don’t know …” He looked so confused, like he was really trying to figure out where it all went wrong.

“What were you fighting about?” said Dick, trying to get some bit of an answer out of his friend.

Wally seemed to deflate. “Artemis says she doesn’t want to have kids with me,” he said, defeated. And then, without more of an explanation, he was out the door, gone with a gust of wind.

 


	10. Puppy Love

_Boop!_

“Teeeheeheee!”

Something, or someone, was poking Artemis, and giggling, drawing her out of the fitful sleep that she had only just managed.

She blinked, trying to focus on … a very small face that was very close to hers.

“Urghh, Lian, go away…” she grumbled, waving a hand at the excitable six year old.

“Mommy! Mommy! Auntie Artemis is on the couch!”

Little footsteps skipped away and Artemis closed her eyes again. She just wanted to go back to that blissful, dreamless sleep. She didn’t want to be awake and remember all of last night.

But it seemed coming to her sister’s house was not the best choice for that. She pretended to go back to sleep as the house around her woke up.

“Roy, take Lian out for the day.”

“Why?” Roy called from another room.

“Because I need to figure out what’s wrong with my sister,” said Jade, sounding exasperated about the task.

“Daddy, can we go to the park? Can Auntie Artemis come? I wanna show Auntie Artemis my bow!” The kid had way too much energy.

She didn’t hear the footsteps coming into the living room, but she knew Jade was there before her sister leaned over and touched her shoulder. “Artemis, get up and have something to eat,” Jade said softly, sounding a bit like their mother.

“… nnnn… no, Jade…” Artemis groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Yes, Artemis. Get up now,” said Jade, ripping the throw blanket off her before leaving. Artemis threw a pillow at her but her sister had already left the room.

Slowly, she pulled herself off the couch, finding her suitcase and digging through it for toothbrush and fresh clothes. She knew Jade was going to drag out the whole story from her as soon as she step foot in the kitchen.

But nowhere else had made sense to go last night. All she knew was that she was angry as hell and upset and she just needed to get out of that damn penthouse. Especially once she stepped out of her room and saw Dick and Barbara were home. Nope. Not happening.

Changed and washed up, she waited until she heard the front door shut and the incessant chattering of an over excitable six year old ceased. She had wasted enough time and eventually made her way to the kitchen where Jade was seated at the table, flipping through a magazine.

“Sit down,” her older sister said without looking up, motioning to the chair across from her with a full mug of tea. “Well?” she asked after a moment as Artemis got comfortable.

“This tea is cold.”

“It would have been warm if you got up when I told you to,” said Jade. “Artemis, what happened?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Then you better start telling it because my patience is thin.”

Artemis frowned at her. “Jade, there’s just a lot you don’t know about me,” she said, drinking the cold tea.

Jade looked up and raised an eyebrow. “I’m an assassin, Artemis. It’s my business to know things. Does it have to do with your living situation? I know all about the fourway relationship you have with West, Gordon, and Grayson.”

Artemis choked, spilling some of the tea on the table. “How did you--”

“Please, everyone knows. And you aren’t the only one with tendency for kinky shit. Almost every other month Roy begs me to let him have Kal over,” said Jade, rolling her eyes.

“Kal… Kaldur? You’ve…” Artemis set down the cup, her eyes wide as what her older sister was suggesting washed over her. “You’ve fucked Kaldur?”

“Hell yeah I fucked the seaboy! You wouldn’t believe how good he looks naked,” Jade said, glancing off the side, recalling that exact image with satisfied smirk.

“You’d be surprised,” Artemis muttered before she could think, rubbing her eyes. And then she realized what she said and quickly clapped a hand over her mouth. “I mean… shit… I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Wait …” Jade was now looking at her curiously. Then she grinned, understanding exactly what Artemis was horrified about. “Do you mean to say … Oh, little sister … you do know how good he looks naked, don’t you,” she guessed, smirking.

“Jade, stop.”

“You’ve screwed him too.”

“There was … a bet…” Artemis explained weakly.

“A bet? What sort of bet? Did you win or lose?” Jade demanded, still delighted by how much this new revelation was distressing her sister.

“Uh, won. But Jade, I don’t want to talk about this… I knew he and Roy had a thing but now …”

“Did you really think all those times I asked you to watch Lian we were just going to the movies?”

Artemis groaned and rubbed at her temples. “This is not happening. We are dropping this subject forever.”

“Fine,” said Jade, leaning back from the table and waiting for Artemis to speak.

Several moments passed while Artemis busied herself with gulping down the cold tea and avoided her older sister’s stare. She and her sister had both fucked the same guy and that was not ever a situation she had planned for. Her brain needed a minute.

“But did you like when he did that thing with his--”

“We are NOT talking about this!” said Artemis, clapping her hands over her ears.

“No, you will either tell me what happened last night or we will talk about how big Kald--”

“STOP! Okay, I had a fight with Wally!”

“I guessed as much. Go on.”

Artemis took a deep breath and clutched the cup of old tea again. Jade would get it, she was sure. Her older sister would tell her she was smart to stop things before they had a chance to go wrong, to look after herself. “I just think … we just want different things.”

Jade raised an eyebrow. “What things?”

“Um, kids.”

“West doesn’t want kids? I wasn’t expecting that.”

“No, Jade he does. I don’t.”

Jade’s confused frown deepened. “Why not? Wait, are you pregnant right now?”

“No! I just …” Artemis shook her head, trying to get the image out of her head of her best friend holding her abdomen with a stricken expression as they waited for the test to turn color. If it had been her, she wasn’t sure she would even wait that long. She knew she would probably leave and … and come here. “I just can’t do it, Jade.”

“You do fine babysitting Lian.”

“That’s different.”

“What brought all this up anyway?” she asked, gathering up both empty cups to refill them. “You two aren’t even married yet.”

“Or ever,” said Artemis with a bitterness that even surprised her. “It doesn’t matter. Clearly we are not meant to be. Nothing really lasts anyway. And I would make a terrible mother.”

“That’s crap and you know it,” Jade said, returning to the table. “Look, when you first held Lian, I remember how you looked at her, how you mentioned wondering if yours and Wally’s kids would look like her too. You’ve been thinking about kids with that boy for years now”

Artemis avoided her eye, remembering that exact day as well, the day before she went on her undercover mission. She remembered thinking about a little girl with tan skin and bright red hair for days afterwards.

“That was years ago. I can change my mind,” said Artemis.

“Well then in a few years you could change it back.”

“I won’t.”

“Artemis, are you really trying to convince me you’d be a bad mom? Me of all people? I’m an assassin for the League of Shadows, I’m married to half depressed hero, and I have a daughter in kindergarten. I talk to soccer moms when I’m picking her up from school. Do you know how awkward that is?”

“And do you hate it?”

“No. And I don’t regret it for one second,” said Jade, shaking her head. “Lian is the best thing to ever happen to me. I would do anything for her. I never felt that sort of … loyalty to one person before.”

She knew Jade a good point, had seen firsthand how her older sister had changed so much since having a child.

“You managed to get out of Dad’s toxic villain bullshit way before I did and into a healthy relationship, Artemis. And you’re going to throw it away because you doubt yourself?”

“Aren’t you still an assassin?”

“I prefer private contract work. And don’t dodge my question.”

“Things just haven’t been the same between us for a while,” said Artemis. She had noticed it most when Dick and Barbara got engaged, but now that she looked back, maybe it had gone on longer. And they had just pretended and distracted themselves with their work and their friends. “I’ve survived without him before. He was gone for almost two years.”

“But you thought he was dead for those two years. That’s completely different from taking a break from a relationship,” Jade pointed out. “And you were a wreck when you thought he was dead.”

A wreck was putting it kindly. She had managed to put on a brave face but it didn’t change the fact that it felt like a piece of her soul had died too and she was just drifting along. It was a difficult time in her life, but she had gotten through it. And Wally wasn’t dead, just distant now.

“Look, can I just stay here for a few days while I figure out what I’m going to do next? I have to be back in Gotham next week for a surgical consultation anyway,” said Artemis.

“A surgical consultation? What for? Are you hurt?” Jade asked, with more concern in her voice now.

“No, I want to get a tubal ligation. That’s what upset Wally when I told him.”

Jade stared at her. “You realize that’s permanent right?”

“That’s kind of the point.”

There were a few moments of tense silence while Jade studied her. “Artemis, this is all very unlike you … Have you considered that maybe you never really got over Wally’s death?”

“Why would that matter? He’s not dead,” said Artemis, frowning. There was no reason to keep being upset about that, right? And that was almost three years ago.

“Well … do you still love him?” Jade finally asked.

She hadn’t even considered it. The question completely too her aback.

“I … yes. I don’t think I could ever stop loving Wally,” Artemis admitted. Then she hardened up again and said, “But that doesn’t me I owe him fulfillment of his little perfect, happy family fantasy!”

“Yes, that is true… but I think you still owe it to yourself to try to fix things before you do something that can’t be fixed,” said Jade, standing up from the table. “You may stay but I expect you to help around here, especially with Lian. You know she’s always excited when you visit.”

“Thanks, Jade,” said Artemis with a sigh.

 

 

 

*********

* * *

 

 

Dick woke up the next morning to see Barbara sitting up, staring at her phone.

“Babs…” he said, unable to keep the sleepy groan out of his voice.

“She still hasn’t called. Or texted,” said Barbara, glancing at him.

“I told you, Roy said she’s over there,” he said, yawning and looking at the clock. It was early, way earlier than either of them needed to be up. And they had spent the better part of the evening calling around and fretting over where Wally and Artemis had each ended up. “Babe, did you sleep?”

“I just wish she would talk to me,” she said with a sigh, either not hearing or just ignoring his question. “I’m her best friend.”

“Well her sister is a little more removed from the whole thing so it makes sense she’d go there.”

“Do you think she’s mad at me?”

Dick sat up and stretched his arms and back, thinking about her question. He didn’t want to upset her further but he had no business making assumptions. “No… but she might not want to end up fighting with us too.”

“This whole thing is our fault.”

“Nah, it was bound to happen eventually. I think they’ve put off a lot of important conversations and maybe our engagement brought stuff up, but it’s not our fault, Babs,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“If you say so… wait, how did you know all this but I didn’t even notice they were having problems?”

“Hopefully because you were distracted by how blissfully happy you are to marry me?” Dick suggested, kissing her cheek.

“Hmm, no, that can’t be it,” said Barbara, smirking and leaning away to set her phone on the nightstand.

Dick took the opportunity to grab her around the waist and pull her kind of sideways into his lap. “Hey!” she giggled as he pulled her in close, his hands sliding up the tiny camisole she wore to bed. He kissed her cheek a few times before catching her lips.

“You know, we got so busy last night… we didn’t properly make up after our fight…” he said, slipping off her shirt.

“Are you sure this is really the time?”

“Babe, I told you,” he said, pushing aside her hair and kissing her neck, “nothing we can do now… they just need time…”

“Hmm…” she trailed off as he pulled her back against his chest. Flexible enough and at the right angle, she turned her head to kiss him while his hands slid up to cup her breasts. She could feel his morning arousal on her leg through his boxer shorts.

Still holding her to his body, he let one hand fall to her lap, fingers dipping inside her underwear.

“Ohh… Dick, that feels good…” she moaned when his fingertips circled around her clit. His mouth trailed down her neck, pausing to suck on her collar bone.

Okay, maybe he was doing a decent job at seducing her this morning. But she needed to get him more caught up, she decided as she put a hand inside his shorts to start stroking.

He exhaled into her neck, muttering, “Babs… want you so bad …”

The lazy morning foreplay was quickly driving away the drama of the previous night, instead making her think of that moment in the elevator. It almost made her regret missing out on all the dirty little things he said in her ear as raced the elevator car, trying to get her off before they reached the top floor. And now she was really turned on, thinking about how badly he wanted her, how he needed to make her feel good.

After a few more deep kisses, she smiled and pulled away, reaching for the drawer on the nightstand. They weren’t in the habit of taking risks for the time, at least not until she got on a birth control method that was more manageable.

She passed the condom over her shoulder and pulled off her underwear.

“Remember how to put those on?” she teased, sitting in front of him.

“Just barely,” he said, taking off his boxer shorts and sitting up on his knees.

“Oh, need help?”

He put a hand to the back of her neck and pulled her into a playful kiss. “Right now, I need you on your hands and knees,” he said, nipping at her lip.

“Mmm, talk like that, it’s like you think you’re in charge.”

“You know whose name to scream when I make you come,” Dick said in her ear.

She loved this, the teasing and the challenging, constantly having to one up each other with their verbal foreplay. When at the end, they’d both end up winning and she knew it.

“I hope you’re prepared to give it to me, Grayson,” Barbara said, finally doing as he requested, kneeling and facing away from him as he finished rolling on the protection.

“Oh I so am, beautiful -- hey, turn about thirty degrees to the right. I got an idea,” he said, putting a hand on her hip and gently pushing.

Barbara frowned slightly at the precise direction but turned her body slightly as he asked. And then realized they were just about lined up with the full length mirror across the room. She had such a thing for being watched and now they could watch themselves.

“I love you,” she said, turning her head and pulling him into another long kiss. Then she leaned forward on her hands as Dick kneeled behind her. In the mirror, she watched his eyes flutter closed when he slid inside her and moaned.

He gave a few gentle, slow thrusts, a bit enthralled for a moment by watching. Then he grasped her hips and pulled her back so she was on his lap, her knees on either side of his. She leaned back against him as his arms wrapped around her, shifting her hips until she could see in the mirror where his cock disappeared inside her.

There wasn’t as much room to thrust hard but she loved the closeness of his body pressed to hers. And the rocking of his hips up into hers at that angle was hitting just right. It was a nice, slow build of tension inside her.

“Mmm… Dick, this is good…” said Barbara with a moan. One hand reached over her shoulder to thread through his hair, the other resting on his hip. “One small suggestion though…” she gasped.

“What’s that, Babe?” he asked, planting a few kisses under her ear.

“Mirror needs to be closer.”

He grunted in approval and slipped a hand down to the juncture of their bodies to stimulate her more with a delicate finger on her clit, slow and in time with each thrust.

“Want me to move it now?” he asked, sounding way too smug about the way she just moaned at his touch.

“Oh god…. No, don’t stop… oohhh…”

His mouth worked at that sweet little spot on her neck, murmuring more naughty words into her skin. She was wound up so tight, trying to reach that peak until—

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

“What the…?”

Dick slowed his pace. “Did you hear a--?”

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

No one else was home. Who the hell would be knocking on their door at seven in the morning?

“Dick?”

The two looked at each other, recognizing the voice instantly.

“Wally, come in!” Dick called at the door. They were still very much in the middle of having sex, like had stopped actually moving but definitely still together.

The door opened and their friend trudged inside, wearing a baggy red sweat shirt and sweat pants. His shoulders were hunched over and he did a bit of a double take when he finally looked up at them and realized what he interrupted.

“Oh sorry… I’ll just …”

“No, no, wait!” said Barbara quickly. She didn’t want him to run off again. But oh they had been just so close to finishing together and her body was still wound up in need of the release. “We were, um--”

“We can finish up,” Dick said, looking somewhat hopeful that she wouldn’t just cancel this. Yeah, his best friend was sad but dammit he was so hard inside her still. He wasn’t ready to let their friends’ issues get in the way again.

“Stay and watch us, Wally,” she said, deciding she would feel bad about the selfishness later. “You like to watch, remember?”

Wally paused like he was thinking it over. Then he shrugged and sat down on the viewing couch, curling up to wait.

“There, problem solved,” said Dick, his hand returning to between her thighs.

“No showing off. We need to wrap this up,” said Barbara, letting her hands rest over his. Normally when they had an audience, they liked to perform, liked to drag out each other’s pleasure until even their audience was begging for the release.

But right now, they just needed to finish the early morning fuck that was supposed to be a nice distraction from the night before.

“Who’s showing off?” he said, smirking at their reflections in the mirror. His hips gave a sharp thrust against hers, making her gasp a little. “I would never do such a thing, Babe…”

“Oh fuuuck,” she groaned at the movement of his hips again, as his hand pressed on that spot. “Ohh.. ohhh … oh god yes!”

His thrusts were faster but still strong and fluid. She caught his gaze in the mirror they were still facing.

“Come on, Babs … come on, love … I want you to come hard …” he panted in her ear.

Her hands gripped the back of his, fingers digging in as she neared her peak. Until finally, they reached climax together, moans echoing.

Barbara sighed and rested her head back on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

“We look so good together.” Dick murmured into her neck.

“Mmhmm.”

_Woof!_

Her eyes snapped open and she looked over at Dick, who seemed just as confused.

“Wally… did you just…” Barbara began.

“Bark?” Dick finished the question as they looked over at their friend.

Wally hadn’t really moved from his position on the couch. It looked like he hadn’t even been touching himself while watching them, like he usually would.

“Huh? Oh, that was probably Arrow,” he said, looking up at them.

“Who’s Arrow?” Barbara asked, dreading the answer. She pulled off of Dick, crawling towards the edge of the bed a little ways to look.

“My new puppy. I found her,” said Wally with a hint of a smile, pointing to a spot near the foot of the bed.

From their angle and position on the bed, Dick and Barbara hadn’t been able to see it. Nor had they even seen Wally transfer it from his sweatshirt pocket to the floor.

It was a dog.

A small, pathetic, mangy looking stray mutt and it was in her bedroom, lying on the nice carpet. Any bliss she had been feeling post orgasm quickly evaporated.

“What. The. Hell! Wally, get that thing out my bedroom!” Barbara shouted, pointing at the door.

Wally’s face fell but he scooped up the pup and zipped out of their room before Dick could tell him to wait.

“Babs… you can’t kick the guy while he’s down,” said Dick, climbing off the bed to throw the condom away.

“Did you hear what he named it?” she said, folding her arms and frowning. “Arrow! He picked up a stray dog and decided to name it Arrow!”

“Ooohhh… yeah, we should probably talk to him,” he said, searching through the mess of sheets for his shorts.

“Yeah, you think?” said Barbara, pulling on her pink robe. “You get breakfast started. I’ll try to get Wally to talk,” she added with a sigh.

“Okay, what do you want?” Dick asked, pulling on his underwear at last.

“Everything. I don’t care as long as there’s bacon. And Wally is probably drained from … wherever he was last night,” she said, heading for the door.

“And you’re going to apologize for snapping at him,” said Dick, putting a hand on the door before she could open it.

“Yes, dear, I will apologize to Wally for snapping at him after he brought a gross, dirty, stray dog into our bedroom while we were fucking. I will apologize for that,” she said, glaring at him.

Dick grimaced a little at her words. “Babe, he just had a fight with his girlfriend. Give him a little break,” he said.

“I don’t want a dog in this house,” said Barbara firmly, opening the door and leading him out to the living room.

They found Wally curled up on the couch, cuddling the dog and muttering things like “won’t leave you…” “…you don’t hate me…” “… never again …”

Barbara sighed again and looked over at Dick who shrugged and moved past her to the kitchen. Gathering up a little bit of patience, she walked over to the couch and knelt in front of the depressed speedster.

“Wally, look at me, please. Honey, I’m sorry I snapped at you okay?” she said in the most soothing tone she could muster after she realized that smell was coming from the dog in his arms.

He shrugged but didn’t look at her. “S’okay, it’s my fault.”

“Let me see the dog, Wally. It’s probably hungry and needs a bath,” she said, holding out her hands.

Wally managed glare at her. “Her name is Arrow.”

“Wally, I think she’s sick. Look, she’s shaking. Just let me take care of her while you get something to eat,” said Barbara.

He considered it, even looking over the back of the couch towards the kitchen where Dick was busy cooking. Then he finally relinquished his hold on the pup and allowed her to pick it up.

It didn’t look like a newborn but it definitely wasn’t grown. And as far as she could tell, its fur and floppy ears were a matted brown. The dog was so thin though, and shaking and whining as Barbara held it up to examine, confirming that it was indeed a female dog.

“I’m going to try to clean her off and find something warm to wrap her in,” she said, reluctantly holding the puppy closer as she stood up.

“Be careful with her,” Wally cautioned.

“Hey, Wallman! I got a stack of pancakes for you here, dude!” Dick called, instantly distracting Wally.

“You made me breakfast?” she heard Wally question as she slipped out of the main room and headed for the laundry room.

Warm water and a washcloth in the utility room sink seemed to get the worst of the dirt off her. Arrow kept whining until Barbara wrapped her in a dry towel and let her sit on top of the dryer while Barb frowned down at how much grime managed to rub off on her bathrobe. She threw the robe right into the empty washing machine, stealing some clothes from the dryer. Of course, she managed to draw the one sweatshirt that said ‘Grayson’ on the back.

Arrow yipped a little as Barbara pulled on the sweatshirt and a pair of Dick’s shorts. “I know, he really needs to remember to put his clothes away,” she agreed as the puppy whined again.

Barbara picked up the bundle of crying puppy and carried it back into the kitchen, where Wally was seated at the breakfast bar as Dick continue to flip more pancakes.

“Honey, can you heat up a cup of milk? I want to see if she’ll eat,” said Barbara, cuddling the dog in one arm and pawing through random drawers and cupboards with the other. She knew she had seen a baby bottle thrown in somewhere, remnants from babysitting either Lian or the twins.

When she didn’t hear the microwave, she looked up, bottle and swaddled puppy in her hands. Dick and Wally both stared at her.

“What? I’m not going to try to feed her bacon and pancakes. She’s only a puppy and she’s so thin, I’m not sure she’ll even eat,” Barbara explained, not really sure why Dick was giving her that look, like he had never seen her before.

Then he shook himself out of whatever that was and did as she asked.

“Is she going to be okay?” Wally asked, finally setting down his utensils. A full stomach and replenished energy helped him focus better and now the full weight of what he had brought home seemed to catch up.

“I don’t know, Wally,” said Barbara, deciding honesty was the best. She didn’t want to lie to Wally and then not be able to save his new puppy.

“I … I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I just found her and I couldn’t leave her …” he said, looking down.

“It’s okay, Wally. People don’t always think straight when they’re upset,” she said, moving to his side and kissing his cheek. “And I’m sorry I was so short with you,” she added.

“Here you go, Babs,” said Dick handing over the bottle of warm milk. She climbed in the chair next to Wally and set the dog on her lap, encouraging the pup to drink. As she fed it, she could feel both boys watching it.

“Dick, you’re going to burn my breakfast,” said Barbara after a moment of feeling a little self-conscious.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, going back to the stove.

“So, Wally, where did you find, um, Arrow?” Barbara asked to try to get him talking.

“On my way back in an alley. I heard something crying and stopped to look.”

“Way back from where?” Dick asked casually, now fixing plates for himself and Barbara.

“Look I know you guys sent Barry after me,” said Wally, elbows on the counter as he rubbed at his temples. “And don’t worry, he talked me out of running out to the middle of the Pacific Ocean and stopping.”

“You ran all the way to the West Coast?”

Wally nodded. Then he suddenly looked up, alarmed. “Wait, did you find Artemis? She didn’t say where she was going and she didn’t want anyone to follow her,” he said.

“She’s at Roy and Jade’s house,” said Dick.

“Oh, okay…” he said, then he glared down at his plate. “Why the hell did she go there? I thought she now hates kids. Did she fucking forget they have a six year old?”

Dick and Barbara exchanged worried looks at his sudden outburst of anger.

“Wally, I’m sure she doesn’t hate kids,” said Barbara, noticing that the puppy had finally stopped drinking from the bottle. She set it aside and continued to let Arrow snuggle in her lap and sleep.

“No, she just hates the idea of having them with me,” he said bitterly.

“I don’t know exactly what Artemis is thinking, but I know what happened last week really … shook us all up,” she said, meeting Dick’s eyes.

“That’s the thing though. I don’t know what she’s thinking either. I haven’t for a while. We’ve been together since we were sixteen and it’s like we don’t know each other. And I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing you two can’t work out, Wally,” said Dick after a moment.

“She said she wants to get her tubes tied. She doesn’t want a family with me at all,” said Wally, shaking his head. “I thought … we used to joke about it all the time. I mean, we were stupid college kids just barely on our own so it wasn’t like … like now. But I thought she really did want a future with me… we aren’t even married…”

“You can still have a future together without children. Or without even being married,” Barbara pointed out.

“Yeah, I knew you’d side with her.”

“Hey, neither of us are trying to take sides,” Dick said firmly before Barbara could retort. “Both of you are our best friends and we just want to help.”

Wally looked somewhat apologetic for snapping at her and took a few moments to gather his thoughts again.

“When I was in the speed force, it was like no time passed at all,” said Wally. “So when I got out, I felt like I had just gotten Artemis back from her undercover mission. Like I had just spent months pretending to mourn her. All the while, she spent almost two years actually mourning me.”

“It was a difficult time for all of us,” said Barbara, glancing over at Dick. But he avoided looking at her.

“I thought I could handle the fact that I missed almost two years. I thought we could just pick up where we left off and move on. But we haven’t really moved anywhere except apart I guess,” he said, pushing back from the counter. “I’ve been running all night. I’m gonna go lay down. I can take the dog.”

“Uhh…” Barbara glanced down at the sleeping puppy in her lap. “No, actually, I want to take her in to see a vet as soon as possible today. You go rest. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay…” he said, trudging out of the room.

Dick came over to the other side of the counter, standing behind her and rubbing her shoulders.

“You know, he picked up the dog because he was lonely,” he said.

“I know and I don’t think it’s a good idea to encourage him to replace a real relationship with an animal. Go get my laptop so I can look up vet clinics around here,” said Barbara.

He stopped rubbing her shoulders but didn’t move away yet. “When you were holding her before and had the bottle, it almost looked like …nevermind.”

“Looked like what?” she asked, having a small inkling of the answer.

“Hey, this is my sweatshirt,” he said, tracing the letters on her back.

“Dick,” she said, looking over her shoulder up at him. This wasn’t going to be an easy topic ever and even yesterday when they had missed each other’s signals hadn’t quite settled. But she couldn’t let the tension sit and fester until they could hardly speak to each other anymore about anything important.

“Barbara… if that test had been positive last week, it definitely would have changed things for us. And we dodged it but eventually we will have to deal with it for real. I don’t want to be three years later and we still aren’t clear what each other wants…”

She sighed and looked back down at her lap. “Not right now, Dick.”

“I know, it’s really a bad time to talk about it when this is what our friends are fighting about but--”

“No, I mean ... I can see it in our future, having a family together,” she said, choosing her words carefully. “It’s just the reality of it that scares me so much. I mean, pregnancy and childbirth are horrific itself. And then I don’t know the first thing about being a mother. I mean, mine left when I was little. And our jobs are so dangerous we could end up leaving another orphan to the city.”

His arms wrapped around her now, his chin resting on the top of her head. “Yeah, and Bruce isn’t exactly the shining example of ideal fatherhood,” he said.

“I’m sorry that wasn’t a better answer.”

“It was honest and thoughtful. I never imagined planning to have kids right now anyway, Babs.”

She relaxed in his arms, relieved that he seemed to understand. Of course he would never pressure her either way.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you too.” He kissed her temple and slowly let go of her.

“What are we going to do about Wally and Artemis?”

Dick grabbed her laptop from the table and brought it over to her. “First we make sure Wally’s new pet doesn’t die. Then we wait for them to make up,” he said. “It might take a while.”

 

*********************************************

 

* * *

 

 

Freddy “Flashbulb” Newman used to be the best in the business when it came to the candid shot of your favorite Gotham socialite in compromising positions. He had a gift, some called it even magic. But Freddy knew it was good, hard work that had made him score almost every headline on every tabloid he’d sell his photos to.

Of course, with the advent of the cell phone camera, suddenly everyone became a paparazzo overnight. It was sickening. These people had no honor, no class, and no talent at photography. They were just taking blurry camera phone pictures and making the money and the headline that should rightfully be his.

How was he to keep up? Just this week, the only pictures he’d gotten were those ones of Richard Grayson and his sweetie in the park. He had to twist his editor’s arm into finally buying the high resolution, long distance shots he had painstakingly taken.

And by then it was old news! Everyone had already uploaded their own pictures of Grayson and his girl smooching like they thought they were alone.

Yes, things had gone downhill for old Freddy. He longed for the days when a well-timed picture of Bruce Wayne groping a socialite would pay for his rent for three months.

Instead, he was grasping at straws as he sat before his computer, searching the internet for rumors of where celebrities would be and when. He hated to stoop so low, but he needed the cash.

Leaning back in his chair, Freddy glared out his window at the city, the darkened city that had betrayed him. So deep in his thoughts, he hardly even realized what he was seeing at first.

Someone, no, two someones were swinging between buildings, one with a cape fluttering in the wind.

Snatching up his camera, Freddy raced for the door of his apartment and up the stairs to the roof, as fast as his legs would carry him. Everyone might already have pictures of Grayson from earlier in the week, but no one could resist a sighting of Gotham’s dynamic duo. And it was an unusually clear spring night with a full moon, perfect lighting if he could just get the right angle…

Freddy paused to catch his breath before slipping out of the stairwell and onto the roof. He was just in time. The two had landed on the opposite roof and were putting away their grapples as he inched closer to the ledge on his hands and knees.

It wasn’t until he reached the edge that he realized Batman looked shorter than usual … and had bright red long hair.

Why, it wasn’t the dynamic duo at all. It was Nightwing and Batgirl. The two heroes were sometimes seen together, many fans theorized they had a thing. But there was no conclusive evidence either way. Nightwing didn’t seem to like being out in the open and it wasn’t like you could hope to sneak up on one of the Bat’s kids.

But Freddy was downwind and if he stayed very still, ducked down behind the ledge on his roof, he could just barely hear them talking. And his camera lens provided the perfect telescope.

“Call it in?” Nightwing asked.

“GCPD are on their way,” Batgirl replied, putting a hand to her ear.

“You doing okay, BG?” he asked after a moment.

“Yeah, it’s just … it’s been almost a week and she hasn’t come back yet,” she said.

“I know, and it’s been difficult to watch Wally so upset,” said Nightwing, running a hand through his hair.

“And the dog,” Batgirl said with a groan.

“Hey, it’s a pretty well behaved dog for a stray.”

“We need to do something, Dick,” she said.

Dick? Was that what she called him? Not many young people used that nickname anymore.

“I don’t know. I feel like we shouldn’t be in the middle of them, let them work things out for themselves,” he said.

“We can’t have our best man and maid of honor still fighting at our wedding,” said Batgirl, putting her hands on her hips.

 _A wedding?_ Batgirl and Nightwing were getting married? How did no one know this? Freddy strained to listen even harder.

“Maybe … maybe we give them another week and if they haven’t tried to approach each other-”

“We do to them what they did to us?”

“Yeah, sounds fair,” he said, clearly grinning at her. He took a few steps closer to her but she stood her ground, calmly looking up at him. “So … are we still okay, Babs?”

“Yeah, of course we are,” she said, reaching up to place a hand on his chest.

“I thought maybe, after the fitting and the dress…”

She shook her head. “I don’t even care anymore. I’ll marry you wearing nothing if I have to.” Her arms were sliding up and around his neck.

“Well I wouldn’t oppose to that,” said Nightwing, his hands going to her waist.

Freddy readied his camera, adjusting each setting, focusing the lenses as he watched the lean in closer until…

_Yahtzee!_

The money shot. A photo of Batgirl and Nightwing would pay his bills. But a photo of them kissing? He might be able to afford the good whiskey this week.

It was a dream come true for old Freddy. The kids had no idea they were being watched and it showed as it devolved into a full on makeout session. Freddy snapped several photos, making tiny adjustments on the fly, trying to get the best shot even in the nighttime.

They were so into it, had their arms wrapped around each other tight. Freddy hoped one of the masks might come off next. That picture would secure him for the year at least.

Suddenly though, Nightwing pulled away and looked around. Freddy ducked below the ledge again with his camera, worried the sound of the shutter had given him away.

“What?” he heard Batgirl asking.

“Thought I heard something,” Nightwing replied. “We should get going. It’s late and I want to do another loop around downtown.”

Freddy waited a few moments, hearing footsteps and whir of lines behind thrown. Finally certain they had left the area, he peeked over the ledge again.

He couldn’t believe how drastically his luck had changed overnight. These pictures would change the game. Of course now everyone would be on the lookout for Nightwing and Batgirl, but still, he got the scoop first.

He went over the conversation he had overheard as he jogged back down the stairs to his apartment. The two young heroes talked about a wedding and a dog and their two best friends fighting. Oh how he would love to hear more gossip from them. The whole city would love to read more gossip about them.

Back at his desk, Freddy downloaded the pictures from his camera, admiring his work. There was one particularly clear shot of the two locked in their embrace. And the more he looked at it, the more he realized he had seen it before.

“No … it couldn’t be …” he said softly to himself.

He would swear on his life he had heard Batgirl refer to Nightwing as ‘Dick’, probably on accident thinking they were alone and could use names. And Nightwing had called her ‘BG’ which he assumed stood for ‘Batgirl’ but what if …?

Cursing how slow his old desktop ran these days, Freddy scrolled back through his pictures from earlier in the week, from when he spotted Dick Grayson in the park with his fiancé… oh what was the girl’s name? The daughter of the Police Commissioner… Betty? No, Bailey? No … Barbara! Barbara Gordon … BG … they were getting married too ….

It fit too well. If only he had recorded the whole thing then maybe he could prove his theory.

Finally though, he found the photo he was looking for and opened it side by side with the one from tonight.

It was like looking at the same picture except night and day. The height difference was almost exactly the same in the two pictures. The girl’s hair fell to same spot. Even the way the two held each other was eerily similar.

Freddy picked up his phone and dialed the number of one of his old contacts at the Gotham Star tabloid.

“Yeah, this is Phil.”

“Phil, it’s Freddy. I got something big for ya if you’re interested,” he said, enhancing each photo as he talked, getting it ready to email straight to the editor.

Phil sighed. “Look, if it’s more of Grayson and the girl, I’ve already got some on that.”

“Oh, this is way better than a cutesy coffee date,” said Freddy, feeling smug. “How do you feel about posting unsubstantiated rumors based on some overheard gossip and a few well timed photos?”

“Well, this is the Gotham Star. Not exactly a beacon of journalistic integrity. I’ll bite. What d’ya got?”

“Just a nice little picture of Nightwing and Batgirl. I’m emailing you two jpegs now. I want you to tell me what you see. Then I’ll tell you what I overheard,” said Freddy, hitting send.

There was a few moments and then Phil sounded pleasantly surprised. “Wow, so the rumors about those two are true. I can definitely work with the ‘heroes in love’ thing,” he said.

“Open the second one and look at them side by side now,” Freddy instructed. Fred waited for a few moments as his contact went silent on the line, clearly processing.

“Freddy… you trying to say …”

“I heard them, Phil. They were talking about a wedding. I’d swear on my Ma’s grave its them.”

“You’d swear anything on your Ma’s grave.”

“Well this time I mean it.”

“Alright Freddy, I’ll run the pictures and the story,” said Phil. “I just hope we won’t regret it later. Man, I almost can’t believe my eyes. Dick Grayson, the play boy prince of Gotham, actually a masked superhero. Say, do you think Bruce Wayne is Batman?”

“Dunno. But don’t forget the daughter of the police Commissioner is Batgirl. That’s a pretty juicy detail, too.”

“You did good work, Freddy. I’ll have your check in the mail tomorrow.”

 


	11. Identity Crisis

 

_“Look, let’s just worry about it later, Artemis!” Wally was saying, hands up in an attempt to calm her._

_“I’m not worried! I’m solving a problem!” she shouted back._

_“There is no problem! Except you all of a sudden not wanting to have my kids!”_

_“I can’t believe you expect me to!”_

_“I’m not-I don’t-Aggh!” He threw up his hands in frustration. “I can’t believe you’d want to do this without thinking of my opinion!”_

_“I can do what I want! And it’s not sudden! I don’t want your kids!” It just tumbled out before Artemis could think of wording it less hurtful. And she could tell it hurt. Wally looked momentarily stunned before getting even angrier than before._

_“Oh, I get it!" his voice boomed. "That’s why you’ve been ignoring and avoiding me for months! You don’t even want me anymore!”_

_“Maybe you’ve just been getting on my nerves for months!” said Artemis, now in her bedroom, digging around for a half packed bag stuffed under the bed. Now seemed like a good time to finish packing it and get the hell out of here._

_“Maybe I’d just like to know what the hell is wrong with you!”_

“Auntie Artemis?”

Artemis shook herself out of the memory as a small hand touched her arm.

“Y-yes, Lian?” she asked, trying to forget the memory of Wally yelling at her.

“Can I show you my archery now?” the six year old said, throwing in an adorable, practiced pout.

Roy and Jade were taking advantage of her being there, leaving Artemis with her niece to go take care of whatever work they had found. She didn’t want to ask questions. Her sister might not be a complete villain anymore, but she still got up to some shady things.

Hell, maybe they were all over at Kaldur’s house for a— _nope! Not going there!_ Artemis thought, quickly scrubbing that idea out of her mind.

“Sure, let’s go,” said Artemis, sighing and following Lian to the back yard.

There was a cork board target attached to the fence for the small practice arrows to stick. Lian’s bow was small and simple, but still looked like one of the most recent designs Oliver had come up with. Probably a gift from Grandpa Ollie.

After about five minutes of watching the six year old struggle to hit the target, Artemis decided to intervene.

“It’s okay, Lian. You don’t need to be nervous,” she said, kneeling next to the child. She guessed Lian had been really hoping to impress her.

“I hit it yesterday. Stupid arrows!” said Lian, throwing the bow on the ground.

“Don’t say stupid, Lian,” said Artemis with a sigh.

“Mommy says arrows are stupid. Then Daddy says they aren’t. Then they start kissing,” Lian said, nose crinkled in disgust. “Maybe I won’t be an archer.”

“It takes practice,” said Artemis, picking the bow and arrow up and putting it in her hands again. “And hard work.”

“Everything is hard,” she complained.

Artemis found herself smiling. “Yeah, that’s life, kid. Now show me how you draw.”

Lian pulled back the string, her small arms straining to keep it drawn and tense.

“Okay, now breathe,” Artemis instructed. “Don’t focus on the target, focus on what you’re doing right now. All the parts leading up to it are just as important. Feel how hard it is to pull the string back more? That’s called tension.”

“Tension,” Lian whispered, almost reverent.

“More tension makes the arrow go farther, but it doesn’t go until it’s released. Before you release, you to have aim. Or… or you won’t know where you’re going,” said Artemis, starting to wonder how much of this was actually for Lian’s benefit. “And if you don’t know where the arrow is going, things get damaged.”

That’s what she and Wally were right now, damaged because they had no idea where they were going but they sure did have a lot of tension.

Lian waited, miraculously still for a usually very wiggly six year old, as Artemis almost got lost in her thoughts again.

Artemis blinked, trying to shake out of it. “See the target now Lian?”

“Yes,” said Lian confidently.

“Trust your form, take a breath, and release.”

The arrow sang through the air, landing with a thud on the fence, just inside the outer ring of the target.

Lian gasped, then dropped the bow to start jumping up and down in celebration.

“Did you see that? I did it!” she squealed, throwing her arms around Artemis, taking her by surprise. “I want to be just like you when I grow up, Auntie Artemis,” she said, hugging her tight.

“You’ll be even better than me, Lian,” said Artemis with a sigh, holding her little niece close. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all, having someone so young and impressionable see only the best of you.

“You try now,” said Lian, stepping back and passing over the bow and another arrow.

“Um, okay,” said Artemis. It was obviously way too small and she hoped Lian didn’t notice how clumsy the weapon felt in her hands. But she drew back and took aim, then released.

It should have been the easiest shot in the world. Instead, the arrow ended up several inches off to the side of the bulls eye, just inside one of the outer rings.

Lian didn’t seem to care that it wasn’t a perfect shot as she jumped and cheered, “You hit the target too!”

Artemis sighed as Lian cheerfully gathered up all the arrows. Maybe something really was wrong with her. Maybe she really was that off center.

 

***********

* * *

 

 

“Wally? Come sleep in our room tonight,” Barbara said, poking her head around the bedroom door before cautiously stepping inside.

Wally was already curled up on the bed with Arrow, staring at the opposite wall. “I don’t know Babs … you guys don’t have to do stuff for me. It’s fine. Don’t worry,” he said, shaking his head.

“I want you to sleep with us, Wally,” she said, making it sound slightly less like a request and more like a demand and it got his attention. He finally looked up at her.

He stared for a moment at the sheer, red nightie and red stiletto heels she was wearing. It all left very little to the imagination. She even posed a little bit, leaning against the door frame with a smile.

“Oh. Uh, I’m not really sure how much I’m, uh, up to doing … things,” he said after a moment. He sat up, disrupting the dog at his side, who yipped and hopped down from the bed. Arrow wobbled over to her large bed pillow in the corner, circled a few times before plopping down.

“Are you sure about that?” she asked, walking over to him, hips swaying.

Wally nodded a little, eyes still on her body. Now she was leaning over him. “I, uh, I don’t know, Babs,” he mumbled.

“How about no pressure, you just come sleep in our bed,” she said, pressing a very light, teasing kiss to his lips that sent tingles through him. “And whatever happens … happens,” she added, her hand trailing down his chest to grab his hand in his lap.

 “What’s all this about, Babs?” Wally asked, wondering how hard they were starting to pity him.

“I just wanted to see you. I feel like I see the dog more than you these days.”

Well, maybe he could let himself go sleep in their room. It might be more comfortable. Although he had a feeling she would change her mind if he asked if the dog could come too.

Wally let her gently tug him to his feet and smiled a little. “You wanted to see me while wearing that?”

“Who said I was wearing it for you? Maybe I’m wearing it for Dick,” she said, smirking. Without another word, she led him out of his room and down the hall, still holding his hand.

“Hey, dude, glad you’re joining us,” said Dick once they reached their bedroom. He was already laying on the bed in just his boxers.

“Your girl insisted.”

“Well, it was kinda both our ideas.”

“I don’t think he’s appropriately dressed for bed, do you?” Barbara asked Dick after closing the door and leading Wally into the middle of the room. Without waiting for an answer, she started sliding up Wally’s tee shirt, leaving him to finish pulling it over his head as she went for the drawstring on his sweats.

“That’s better,” Dick commented as Wally was also left in just his underwear.

He stood there, looking a little shy. “Look, you guys really don’t need to do anything for me. I’m fine, really. It’s just been a long week,” he said with a sigh.

Barbara moved in front of him again, slipping her arms around his neck. “Wally, we’re your friends and we want to make you feel good,” she said. Over her shoulder, he saw Dick nod fervently.

She peppered a few light kisses up his neck and along his jawline. Somehow, his hand found her hip.

 “Come on, Wally,” she murmured, lips pressed to the corner of his mouth.

Wally closed his eyes, giving in and turning slightly to kiss her back hard. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her body close. Maybe he kissed her with a little more emotion than he should have, but it just felt so good to feel. Her mouth was warm and inviting, her curves fit perfect in his hands. When his fingers gathered up the hem of her nightie so he could properly grab her ass, he heard more than one person in the room moan.

Barbara pulled away with a playful bite to his lower lip. “That’s more like it,” she said, her hands now sliding down his chest until she suddenly dropped to her knees.

“Whoa,” Wally muttered as she started pulling down his underwear. Dick got up off the bed, coming up behind him and putting his arms around his waist.

“Don’t worry. We’ll take really good care of you tonight,” said Dick, kissing his neck.

In front of Wally, Barbara stroked his cock until he was hard, which really took almost no time at all. He exhaled slowly when she let go of him. Then her mouth was on him. And despite trying to play it cool, a gasp left his mouth at the sensation of her mouth around him.

“She’s looks so good doing that,” Dick muttered in his ear.

“Ughhh, fuck,” Wally moaned, leaning back against his best friend a little. It had been a while since he had gotten a decent blow and this was probably not going to take too long. Especially with the way she was taking him deep, pulling back, and sucking, her hands pumping his cock.

Behind him, Dick was holding him up, still planting hot little kisses on his neck and shoulders in between muttering in his ear about how hot this was and how hard it made him.

“Just let go, I have you,” Dick said, arms tight around him. Wally’s hand held onto his, the other in Barbara’s hair.

“Ohhh fuck! Uhhhh…” Wally gasped as he came. He slumped backwards into Dick, who reached up to turn Wally’s head so he could kiss his mouth. Barbara finished licking him up and started trailing kisses back up his torso as she got to her feet. Her mouth found the sensitive spot on Wally’s neck as the two boys continued to make out.

After a few more moments, Dick pulled away, leaving Wally with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

“Okay, I’m so into this,” Wally said with a sigh. It felt really nice to be all wrapped up in between them, the center of attention. He felt pretty lucky to have such great friends.

Barbara smiled and looked over Wally’s shoulder – he knew she was sharing a smirk with Dick at their success in seducing him. But he really didn’t mind, nor did he mind when they led him down onto the bed, making sure he was sitting back and comfortable before crawling over on top of him to kiss him all over again. Barbara claimed his mouth first (he could taste himself on her tongue and it was hot as fuck) while Dick trailed more kisses down Wally’s chest.

“Anything you’re up to tonight, we’ll make it happen,” said Barbara pulling away to kneel in front of him. Dick joined her, his hand now wrapped around Wally’s cock, already hard again.

“This is good,” Wally said, panting a little as he leaned up on his elbows to watch them.

With a sharp intake of breath, Wally grasped at the sheets as the two slowly licked up the sides of his shaft. He had not been completely prepared for that. “Ohhh god, ughhh yessss,” he moaned as Dick and Barbara worked together to get him off again.

They took it in turns, stroking him up and down, sucking his tip, kissing his hipbones. And it was tortuously slow, the two purposefully backing off when his panting sped up and then working him up again until he could hardly stand it anymore.

It was already hot enough just getting more oral, without watching the two of them do it together. He was really into the way their tongues and mouths moved, curled around his cock, their eyes meeting like they were trying to kiss each other and suck him at the same time.

“Please … oh fuck, please,” Wally groaned, laying back on the pillows. His whole body was on edge, quivering with need of release. Until they finally let him have it, Dick being the one to swallow this time. Wally cried out as his body arched, pleasure vibrating through him hard. All the buildup and denial had been worth it, leaving him almost completely winded and satisfied.

“I … I think I need a minute …” he said, head still spinning from that high.

“Take all the time you need,” said Barbara, stretching out next to him and putting a hand on his chest. She gave him a few light kisses.

Wally glanced between her and Dick, who was kneeling on his other side, hand absently rubbing at his straining boxers. Barbara seemed to be squeezing her thighs together, obviously just as turned on. Despite how they had reassured him they wanted to do this for him, he wanted them satisfied too. And, well, he did kind of have a thing for watching.

“Can I watch you two fuck?” Wally asked.

Dick and Barbara looked at each other, making Wally start to worry he had asked the wrong thing. Then they burst out laughing.

“Of course,” said Barbara, smiling, almost sighing in relief.

“Thought you’d never ask,” said Dick, sliding off his underwear and reaching for the nightstand for a condom.

“What positions do you want to see?” she asked.

 He considered it for a moment, then decided it would be better if they surprised him. “I trust you to put on a show,” said Wally, grinning back.

Dick kneeled in front of her now as he finished up getting ready. Barbara sat up and pulled him by the back of his neck into an eager kiss.

“Want you so bad, Babs,” said Dick. His hands moved up to her shoulders, pulling down the straps of her sheer nightie. Then, with a smirk, he completely ripped the piece of lingerie off her body.

She didn’t look too mad about the ruined clothes with that display. Even Wally thought it was hot.

“I’m buying another one with your money,” said Barbara. Wally laughed as Dick pushed her back down onto the pillow, following with his mouth on her neck and trailing down her chest.

“Good, buy a hundred more and I’ll tear them all off of you,” Dick said, moving back up to her lips.

Wally watched as they crashed together, eager to get their hands on each other, limbs tangling as their hips finally moved together. The two of them had always had some sort of erotic, exhibitionist powers, making every sexual encounter between them the hottest thing ever. It probably helped that they were so in tune with each other, knowing exactly what move made the other moan even louder.

“Ohhh, babe, sit up so Wally can see,” Barbara said after a few moments, pushing on his shoulders.

Dick did as she asked, remembering of course that his best friend was right next to them and they were supposed to be doing this for him. Their new position ended up with him kneeling, one of Barbara’s legs up on his shoulder with her hips tilted slightly for a better view of him thrusting into her.

Ready to get involved in the action again, Wally leaned over to kiss Barbara, his hand trailing down her body. And then he slipped one gently vibrating finger over her clit as Dick fucked her. 

“Ohh, god, Wally! That’s … ohh, fuck, yesss!” Barbara moaned against his lips.

This was what he really wanted to see, her on the edge like this. Wally was already really turned on and hard again. Still trading hurried, almost sloppy kisses, he guided her hand to his cock. She got the idea instantly and began stroking while he got back to the light, circular motions between her folds. Although her hand wasn’t quite as steady with how close she was to finishing.

“Fuck, yeahhh, come on …” Dick groaned.

“So close,” Wally muttered, watching her gasp and clutch at the sheet with her free hand.

And finally her back arched and she cried out, “Ohh, yes!” He slowed his finger movements, drawing them away as she came down from orgasm. Dick had slowed down his thrusts as she caught her breath.

Wally found himself grinning, realizing that the night wasn’t even close to over yet. He wasn’t entirely sure what he else he wanted, beyond of course someone’s hand or mouth on his cock again. And one of them kissing him. He wasn’t too worried about how that arrangement would happen though, they were all pretty flexible. At any rate, he figured he’d give Barbara a minute before going down on her

 

*****************

* * *

 

“DING!” came a noise several hours later from beyond the bedroom door.

“Is that the doorbell?” Barbara asked with a yawn.

“Wonder who it is,” said Wally. He had ended up sleeping in between them, Dick’s arm slung around his waist and Barbara at his shoulder. It was nice, the best sleep he had gotten all week.

“Someone who knows the code to get the elevator up here,” Dick pointed out. But not someone with a key which ruled out their fourth missing member of the foursome. “Could be the doorman? I was expecting a package.”

“Wally, go answer the door. Wait, don’t forget to put on pants at least!” Barbara instructed.

The speedster kissed her cheek and leapt out of the bed, a blur of motion as he dived through the stray clothes on the floor and emerged with just his boxer shorts on. Then he winked at them and sped off out of the bedroom.

Without bothering to check who it was, Wally threw open the door with wide grin on his face.

Until he saw who was in foyer just off the elevator.

“Uh oh.”

****

* * *

 

“Mmm, did you see how happy he was? I think we really helped take his mind off things last night,” said Barbara, taking the opportunity to cuddle a little closer to her fiancé. “He was finally smiling again.”

“You put a smile on my face too, beautiful,” said Dick leaning in for a kiss.

“I do enjoy using your redhead weakness against you,” she said with a smirk. After a few more slow, sweet kisses, she pulled away and looked over at the door to the bedroom. “Wally’s been a while.”

“You don’t think it’s Artemis, do you?” Dick asked, more than a little hopeful. “Maybe she’s back?”

“I don’t know. You should go check on him,” she said.

“Yeah, okay, don’t want him to get too distracted I guess,” he said, reluctantly climbing out of bed and pulling on his shorts too.

“Tell him the bed is getting cold,” said Barbara, not so subtly checking him out as he stretched (probably so she could do just that, the showoff).

“Be back before you know it, babe,” said Dick, grinning and leaving the room.

He padded down the hallway towards the front room, rounding the corner and catching sight of freckly back muscles and tousled red hair.

“Hey, Wally, you need to get that sexy ass of yours back in our bed before … oh … uh oh…” Dick trailed off when he realized who else was standing in their entranceway.

It wasn’t Artemis. And it wasn’t the doorman.

It was Bruce.

The room suddenly felt about ten degrees colder as his adoptive father gave him a patented bat-squint. Oh this was awkward. And was clearly only going to get more awkward.

Wally was frozen, for once not even running his mouth as Bruce finally turned his icy stare away from him and closed the front door. It was then that Dick noticed Tim was also there, the 18 year old making himself look very small and unnoticeable as he stood a couple paces behind Bruce.

“Uh, hey there, B, Tim,” said Dick uneasily.

Tim avoided his eye, Bruce glared at him again.

“Look, let’s be real, this is not the worst thing you’ve caught me doing,” Dick said, attempting a tiny bit of levity. He knew very well that Bruce knew what they got up to here but tended to take a distant approach of never asking details. Probably because at this point it was too late to do any real parenting on the matter.

Bruce sighed, rubbing at his temple. The headaches his rogues in the city had given him over the years paled in comparison to the ones he got from these kids. No more. He was never taking in another sidekick ever again.

“Was I supposed to be in the office today? You could have just called.”

Summoning every last bit of patience he had, Bruce said, “Get dressed. Go get Barbara.”

“Bruce, what’s going on?” Dick asked, frowning slightly.

Bruce ignored him and turned to Wally saying, “Wally, you and Artemis have to leave the apartment. I need to speak with Dick and Barbara alone.”

At the mention of her name, Wally paled, his face going from petrified to pure anguish. Then he was gone, with a few stray papers tossed in the wind and a bedroom door slamming shut.

“What the hell! Why did you go mentioning her? Do you know how long it took us to get his mind off her?” said Dick, throwing up his hands in exasperation. It was his turn to glare while Bruce looked bewildered. “Oh don’t tell me you didn’t know they’re fighting! Tim, you knew right?”

Tim started to say "Yeah," but only got to "Ye" before Bruce looked back at him, which shut him up.

“I’ve been a little preoccupied with the two of you,” Bruce growled.

“What’s going?” asked Barbara, standing at the entrance of the hallway. She at least had the sense to put on more clothes before leaving the bedroom, specifically one of his shirts and a pair of sweats. Arrow the dog must have gotten out of Wally’s room and was at her heels, whining a little. “Who slammed the door?”

“That was Wally," said Dick. "Bruce mentioned Artemis.”

Barbara narrowed her eyes at Bruce. “Do you have any idea how upset he’s been all week?” Arrow softly yipped in agreement.

“What the hell is that?” Tim asked, pointing at the dog. The dog that had taken to following her around more than actually comfort Wally and she wasn’t sure if that was for the best or not.

“Wally’s new pet,” said Barbara with a heavy sigh, still unable to believe they now had a dog.

“Enough. I’m not here to discuss them. I’m here about you two,” said Bruce, now throwing several magazines and newspapers on the coffee table.

“The Gotham Star? Not really your usual reading material…” said Dick, trailing off as he scanned the front page of the tabloid.

When Dick went quiet, Barbara moved closer and grabbed the paper herself, looking down to see—

“Is-is this a joke?” Barbara asked, holding up the front page of the Gotham Gazette, where two pictures of her and Dick were side by side for comparison. The headline: _Batgirl and Nightwing: Identities Revealed?_

“I don’t joke,” Bruce growled, snatching up the remote from the coffee table and turning on the TV to one of the morning talk shows.

_“… now these photos surfaced yesterday but we’re gathering even more information as we speak…. See how we’ve lightened this one …”_

_“You can really see her hair color there.”_

_“Yeah. And then here’s the two pictures super imposed.”_

_“It’s a perfect match.”_

_“It’s too much of a coincidence. Two of Gotham’s crime fighting heroes are actually rich socialite Dick Grayson and daughter of police commissioner, Barbara Gordon.”_

_“Apparently the two heroes were overheard discussing wedding plans just before this amorous moment.”_

More random paparazzi pictures of them cycled through in the background as the talk show hosts gossiped more.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” said Barbara faintly, sitting down on the couch.

“How did this happen?” asked Dick, sorting through all the tabloids. Each one had the damning picture on the cover. Nightwing and Batgirl, kissing in the moonlight, thinking they were all alone. And right next to it, the two of them in the park last week, locked in an embrace because they almost couldn’t wait until they got home.

“The photographer. You guys were practically on his roof-” Tim tried to explain, but Bruce interrupted.

“You were careless and now you’ve put us all at risk,” he said. He hadn’t raised his voice, but it was very clear that he was furious at them both. “I expected better from both of you. Barbara, what is your father going to say? Do you realize the situation you have put him in?”

Barbara looked at the floor, feeling about two inches tall right now. How could this have happened?

_“Attempts to reach Bruce Wayne or the Gotham City Police Commissioner for a comment have been unsuccessful so far._

_“Here to talk more about these allegations is self-proclaimed Batman expert and psychologist, Dr. Hugo Strange.”_

“Aww man, not Strange again,” said Tim, folding his arms and staring at the TV.

“You two, go get all of your gear. Suits, belts, everything,” said Bruce.

“Why?” asked Dick.

“I’m taking it back to the Cave. The police could get a warrant to search this apartment if they go to the right judge,” said Bruce. “Go, now.”

“Bruce, they don’t have any evidence. They have two pictures of two couples who look alike. And the word of this photographer that we were using real names and talking about a wedding,” said Dick, holding up the tabloid he had skimmed.

“Were you using real names in the field?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dick and Barbara didn’t answer, essentially confirming it was true. Everyone let one slip every now and then when they thought they were alone.

“Go,” he told them sternly.

Barbara felt her eyes sting and she stood up first, leaving the room before visible tears could actually well up in front of Bruce. Dick was right behind her instantly, comforting hand on her back. They went straight to the walk-in closet in the bedroom, to the hidden back paneling where they usually kept everything.

As Dick took the opportunity to actually put on some clothes while in the closet, Barbara started piling up the gear in a box, trying to keep her breathing even. She cleaned out everything, down to the last batarang and spare escrima stick, before she finally let out a sniffle.

“Hey, Babs, this will all blow over, don’t worry,” said Dick, at her side again, hands on her upper arms.

“It’s just … our friends resent us and are fighting, hardly anyone has sent an RSVP to our wedding which we aren’t even done planning, everyone knows our secret, and now Bruce is … he’s taking away Batgirl,” she said, tears falling freely now.

“What? No, he’s not taking away anything. He’s just moving our gear to the Cave, where it won’t be found,” said Dick, pulling her into his arms. “I promise, no one is taking Batgirl away from you. Even if he tried, it’s not his to take. It’s always been yours,” he said, as she cried into his shoulder.

“Y-you’re sure?” she asked through stifled sobs.

“Yes. I’m very sure,” he said. “Stay here. I’ll take this out to Bruce and Tim. And then we’ll come up with a plan to fix this.”

Back out in the living room, Bruce was still glaring at the TV. Tim hurried over to take the box of gear.

“I expect to hear your plan for how to resolve this by this evening,” said Bruce.

“Yes sir,” said Dick, hating the disappointed look his adoptive father was giving him right now. He had to think of something to fix this.

As soon as they left, Dick sank onto the edge of the couch, still watching the morning talk show pick apart his whole life, his whole relationship with Barbara.

After a few moments, he heard soft footsteps from the hallway.

“S-sorry I ran off,” said Wally quietly.

“It’s okay,” said Dick, running a hand through his hair and looking over his shoulder. His friend had also managed to get dressed while composing himself. “Sensitivity isn’t really something he’s very good at.”

Wally nodded, then his attention was on the show Dick was watching. “Why are you guys on TV?” he asked, moving closer.

Dick held up the newspaper to Wally who grabbed it so he could speed read.

 “This … this is bad,” said Wally after a moment.

“Yep.”

There was a moment and then Wally said, “I’ll be right back.” And he was gone again, out the door in the flash.

 

*********

* * *

 

Artemis had been in the middle of the most drama filled tea party she had ever attended (Mrs. Georgie the Bear had confessed to stealing the last cookie and it was just revealed Barbie was her secret spy and accomplice) when the doorbell rang.

Lian gasped. “I wonder who it could be!” she said, putting her hands over her heavily rouged cheeks. The six year old had insisted they dress up for the grand party which meant Artemis needed to remember to clean up before Jade got home and saw her makeup bag strewn about. 

“Stay right here, Lian,” Artemis instructed, getting up off the floor and tossing the end of a pink feather boa over her shoulder. On the way from the play room to the front door, she spotted about six different objects that could be improvised as a weapon, just in case.

Artemis looked through the peep hole in the door, frowning as she recognized the figure on the front doorstep. Too in shock to stop herself, she opened the door.

For a moment, she stared at Wally, who was looking down at his shoes.

He took a deep breath and looked up at her, saying, “Look, I’m not here to keep fighting but Dick and Babs need our help … why are you wearing that?” he asked, pointing at the pink boa.

Artemis also remembered that Lian had insisted on putting bright blue eye shadow and red lipstick on her face as Wally stared blankly at her.

Tearing off the boa, she said, “Lian and I are having a tea party, okay.”

There was a moment and then suddenly Wally smirked. “Really? And she didn’t send me an invitation?” he asked.

“Uncle Wally!”

“Hey! There’s my favorite niece!” said Wally as the six year ran towards him. Artemis stepped out of the way, finally letting him enter the house and pick up Lian. “Whoa, when did you get so big? I can barely hold you,” he added, as she giggled.

“Uncle Wally! Did you come to my tea party? I asked Auntie Artemis to call you,” said Lian, hugging him tight.

Artemis was suddenly reminded of those few times where they had babysat Lian together. How good he was and how much easier it was to take care of Lian when he was around.

“Wally, you said Dick and Barbara need help? Did they fight or …” Artemis asked, refusing to let herself get sucked into reminiscing. Lian wasn’t going to solve their problems.

Wally finally set Lian down. He kneeled down to her level and said, “Can I talk to your aunt for a second? About boring grown up stuff?”

“Ew, boring grown up stuff!” Lian exclaimed, giggling as she ran off down the hallway.

Wally stood up again, the smile sliding off his face as he faced Artemis. He reached in his jacket to find the folded up front page of the Gotham Gazette and handed it to her.

“Is this from today?” she asked, scanning the two photos under the headline. “What happened?”

“Lucky photographer?” Wally said.

Artemis quickly read through the article, realizing how bad this was. For all of them. Dick and Barbara’s secret identities weren’t just their own, they were connected to everyone else. Bruce and Tim would easily be identified through Dick but the rest of the league could crumble if enough digging was done. Including her and Wally. And poor Barbara, first the pregnancy scare and now this. Artemis just knew her friend was blaming herself for not being careful again.

 “I don’t want to fight,” he repeated. “But we do need to help them. You know they’d do the same for us.”

She looked up, still in shock, but realizing she was glad he came to her, knowing she would want to help. “You’re right. Do they have a plan?” she said.

“I think they’re working on something.”

The wheels started spinning in her head. “Well, I think have one, too.”


End file.
